Eric's Seduction
by Marla's Lost
Summary: Eric is a single school teacher, Jackie is a successful business woman - Can Eric be seduced or does Donna still hold his heart? Completed
1. Chapter 1 We're Moving!

**Author Note**: This story takes place around 1985 - No disrespect to Sean Connery, Roger Moore, Danielle Steele or the State of Illinois.

Kitty sat at the round dinette in her green kitchen - the same kitchen where she cooked meals for her husband and adopted family for over 25 years. Love and laughter walked thru the sliding glass doors and she adored every minute of it. She was going to miss this kitchen. She loved the way she could sit and drink coffee and watch Red as he worked in the garage or watched the kids play basketball in the driveway. She sighed softly and wished none of it had to change.

Red wasn't getting any younger and after his heart attack a few years ago, the doctor kept telling him to take it easy. He didn't want to admit his hands were trembling – he would just explain that he overworked himself in the muffler shop. When he would lose his balance climbing the stairs to the bedroom, he says he was just tired – "It was a long day, Kitty." But Kitty Forman knew better – she was nurse and recognized all the symptoms. Red was in the beginning stages of Parkinson's disease.

Dr. Fletcher confirmed the diagnosis and told Red to seriously consider taking his retirement. There were some doctors that specialized in this disease but the best were in Chicago. The Forman's needed to find a physician that could monitor Red so he could still be healthy and safe for the remainder of his life. Red was angry with the diagnosis as Kitty was expecting him to be, but she let him vent and fuss until she could get him to understand how this would change their lives.

They had to sell the house. The Forman's put the Point Place home up for sale. The big FOR SALE sign was a blight on Kitty's heart. Kitty didn't want to sell; this house was her life. Everything in it was picked out with love and it sang "_Kitty lives here"_ but things were changing. Red Forman walked into the kitchen aware that his wife didn't know he was there. He knew the thought of moving was killing her. He could see it in her face. He wished that he could stop the tears that she wiped away, but his heart was breaking too. He fixed things in this house, all of the little repairs were his handiwork – the well kept lawn and clean gutters were his pride and joy. It was going to be difficult to leave Point Place.

Kitty must have heard Red come in – she hastily dried her eyes and put on her patented Kitty Forman smile, "Red Forman, where have you been?"

Red sat down across the table and took her hand in his big one. "Kitty, the realtor found us a nice condo. There's a big garage for me, and a laundry room for you. She says that it's all on the same floor so that should be a big help." Red didn't want to confess the relief he felt at not having a second floor. Stairs were a concern for him now.

"This bit of news should cheer you up." He smiled because didn't want her to cry anymore. She looked up hoping for some good news. "We'll only be living about 15 minutes away from Eric."

Kitty gasped. "Oh honey! Hurray! That is good news! We'll be closer to Eric. I was so worried that we wouldn't see any of the kids!" She got up and ran around the table and rained little kisses on Red's cheek. Red didn't say anything but he knew that despite the medical costs and doctor visits, the announcement of having to sell the house was the one thing that deeply hurt his wife. He drew her in for a bear hug and let her cry happy tears.

*

Eric could hear the telephone ringing while he unlocked the door to his apartment. He dropped his book bag on the door and took a flying leap to catch the receiver before the caller hung up. Beeeep! He just missed the call and the answering machine got it. "Eric, it's your mother. You father and I are selling the house and we need you to come help us pack." And just as quickly, she hung up.

_What_? Eric was shocked and fell back on his sofa. _Selling the house_? The Forman House – that home was a landmark! They couldn't sell it. _Could they_? Eric picked up the telephone and called his mother back. She must have gotten into the good wine this time! Eric got a busy signal not realizing that Kitty was making the same call to all of her children – biological or adopted.

*

"Oh, Mrs. Forman that is SO great! I live in Chicago – we can go to the salon together!" Jackie gushed. "Brooke and Betsy can go with us!" Kitty smiled, she always liked Jackie Burkhart. "Honey, we need help packing and moving into our condo. Could you possibly come over?" She pulled the receiver away from her ear when the girl squealed with delight. The poor dear just loved being part of a family and jumped at the chance to visit the Forman's. "Jackie, honey – do you mind bringing me the keys from the Realtor when you come?"

"Mrs. Forman – you can count on me!"

*

That next Saturday, Eric pulled the aging Vista Cruiser into the family driveway. He turned off the engine realizing that the old Cruiser wouldn't be parking here any longer. What a sad thought. No more monthly visits to Point Place – not that there was anything left here besides his folks. Bob Pinciotti sold his house and moved to Florida when Donna and Randy moved to Madison. Hyde and Samantha left the Forman basement and relocated to Milwaukee when Grooves opened up a second headquarters and W.B. asked his son to take control of the business.

Eric got out of the car and Kitty flew out of the kitchen crying tears of joy. "My baby!" She exclaimed. She grabbed her son and just hugged him to death. Red came out behind her, "For God's sake Kitty, give the boy a box."

"Hey - Dad!" Eric's muffled voice requested, "Could I get a hand here?"

Red chuckled and pulled Kitty off of their son. "Good to see you boy. Follow me in the living room; I have some boxes ready to be taped." Eric was put to work quickly while Kitty made sure there was plenty of drinks and snacks. Red made sure that Eric carried the heavy boxes to the kitchen while Kitty labeled the outside. It was hard and tiring work, but Eric knew better than to complain around his dad – that would guarantee a foot in the ass.

**AN: **I was trying to keep this story light-hearted, but in later chapters I found myself letting it a bit naughty. This is my second That 70's Show FanFic and I am attempting multi-chapters – please read and review – I'm trying to find my audience.

Thank you!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 I Call Shotgun

Author Note: No disrespect to Sean Connery, Roger Moore, Danielle Steele, Chevy Camaro's or the State of Illinois. (_Special thanks to _

_BeaRsBeeTsBattleStarGalacticAx__ and nannygirl for the great reviews and to give me the confidence to post chapter 2)_

Jackie backed her bright blue Camaro in the Forman's driveway. It had seemed like months since she seen the Forman's even though they often talked on the phone. Jackie knew about Red's medical condition – Kitty had told her because she was his favorite of the all the kids and the young girl loved him equally. Jackie couldn't believe that the Forman house was going to be sold. Walking around to the back of her car, she opened the trunk and started putting in some of the smaller boxes that were stacked by the back door.

She had put a small dent in the pile when Kitty came rushing out to the driveway. "Jackie!" She screamed and giggled in the Kitty Forman way. "I'm so glad you are here!" She put her arm around the girl's shoulder and led her into the kitchen. "Leave the heavy boxes for Eric. ERIC!" she hollered and laughed, "He's just so helpful! ERIC!"

Jackie smiled; Kitty was always so excited when she had company. Even on the telephone, her glee was contagious. "Would you like some punch sweetie?" Without waiting for an answer, the older woman was already pouring a glass and handing it to Jackie. "Eric came earlier and is helping Red with the upstairs boxes. I swear that boy is finally growing into his height. I wish he would visit more often, but the good news it that we'll be living closer to Chicago and I can make sure he gets some home cooked meals once in a while!" Jacking got the impression that Eric visited the Forman's a smidgen more than she did.

Upstairs, Eric was packing up his old bedroom. His old twin bed was still covered in Spiderman sheets. He smiled when he thought back to all of the "action" that bed had seen when he and Donna was a couple. It stopped him to think that all of those teenage dreams never came true. His life had been filled with such angst when Donna told him she needed to find _herself_ – that she couldn't get married without making something of her life. Then he went to Africa to find _himself_ and for the short time he was gone, Donna met Randy and they became a couple and later engaged. She apparently found her soul mate and at the end of the day, Eric was glad for her.

"ERIC!" He could hear his mom hollering all the way upstairs. That woman could yell! Eric lifted the box filled with his G.I. Joe action figures (now collectibles) and carried them down the carpeted stairs to be taped. His dad was muttering something about Kitty not sorting the appliances. Eric smirked – his dad loved to have something to complain about. He opened the swinging kitchen door and stopped dead in his tracks. Jackie Burkhart was sitting in his kitchen. Normally that would not be a big deal, but today she wasn't wearing any make up and looked drop dead gorgeous. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a pink velour tracksuit. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

"Hello Midget" he managed to utter with much difficulty.

She looked up and her two colored eyes were twinkling. "Eric, you are looking very handsome today. Have you been working out?" She winked at Kitty and got up from the table. _Oh my God, she's walking over to me_. Eric didn't know whether to duck or run. Jackie simply enveloped her friend in a gentle hug and kissed him on the cheek. Eric was overcome with a mass of sensations: her lips on his skin, the smell of her hair and some kind of subtle perfume. She let him go but not without squeezing his arm. "You're right Mrs. Forman, he really has grown!" she teased.

Eric could feel himself blush. Here he was nearly 26, standing in parents' kitchen embarrassed by a compliment. And damn, when did Jackie get so incredibly beautiful? "What are you doing here, midget?" He pulled up a kitchen chair and sat down next to his mom. Jackie smirked, "Well, geek boy, your mom called me to help pack. What are you doing here?"

Feeling his confidence coming back and the geek boy remark reminding him of what a brat she could be, he remarked, "Well, maybe you are the packer, but I'm the muscle." The kitchen door swung open and Red stood there with his hands on his hips, "Pfft – what muscle? You moved some boxes. We have a lot of work to do."

Jackie stood up, "Mr. Forman, I've already got some boxes in my car. Can you come make sure I've loaded the right ones?" Whatever Red was going to say just came out as, "Holy Cow! That's your car?" He strode over to the glass doors and slid them over. Jackie Burkhart owned a blue Camaro – this automobile looked like it blew out of the showroom floor. "Jackie," he hollered, "Give me your keys!"

Jackie smiled and threw them. Red caught them with one hand and opened the car door with the other. Eric followed his dad out to look at the amazing car. Red slid into the driver's seat. The leather upholstery was soft and the power of the car spoke to Red. "Girl, give me the specs."

Jackie laughed and skipped out to the driver's side door. "It's an '85 with a screaming 5.7 - V8 engine with BF Goodrich radials." Red was impressed – he knew this girl took her cars seriously. "How fast does this thing go?"

She answered quickly. "Very fast – take it for a spin." Red smiled widely as he started the car. It vibrated beneath him as he gunned the engine. He hollered to Eric, "This car is fast enough to make you cry like a little girl."

Eric whirled to Jackie "Oh my God! My dad _burned_ me!"

Jackie laughed as the back of her car sped off into the distance. "Eric, your dad loves cars – let him have his fun." Eric furrowed his brow, "Now I am convinced you are the devil. What if my dad doesn't come back?" Eric grinned and Jackie giggled. "Kitty would hunt him down and put a foot in his ass."

The duo sat on the small patio chairs. Jackie couldn't help but notice that Mrs. Forman was right; Eric was "filling out" nicely. He was toned and his light brown hair was shaggier than usual – he looked good. Almost too good – _what was she thinking_? This was Eric Forman – her good friend for the last ten years.

Eric couldn't help but noticing that Jackie was checking him out. _Wait, Jackie Burkhart is checking me out_? Eric sat up a little taller, "What are you looking at midget?" He teased. Jackie looked at him, "Eric, you are very handsome – I like your hair like this." She reached out and tousled his light brown hair. Eric could feel a tingling in his gut. What was this girl up to? He leaned over and tugged her ponytail. "Well, I like you without makeup."

"Ugh – I didn't think anyone was going to see me. I would rather die than look…un-pretty." She answered honestly. "You know, I'm really going to miss this house. I grew up here."

Eric bumped her shoulder with his. "No, I grew up here." Jackie mocked punching him in the shoulder. "Okay maybe I wasn't a Forman, but I considered this my home too."

Kitty could hear the playful banter between the two friends and smiled. How could they not realize how alike they were? Eric needed someone like Jackie around to keep him from becoming a recluse. Kitty worried that he worked too much and never dated or had close friends. Since the kids all moved away, Eric just seemed a little lonely. Jackie on the other hand was a whirlwind of activity. She worked at a cable television station and was always up to something exciting.

All of a sudden, the camaro was flying into the driveway with a screeching stop. Red Forman got out of the car, his eyes bright and a big smile on his face. "Loud One – I like your car. You picked a good one!" He planted a kiss on the top of her head and dropped the keys in her hand. "That was a great ride." In the kitchen he stopped in front of his wife. "Kitty, I think I need you to help me "_pack something_" in the bedroom."

Kitty recognized the tone of her husband's voice and the kids heard, "Oh Red, I'll race you up the stairs!"

Eric groaned. His parents were going to have sex. How could _they_ have sex when he hadn't had any in years? But then thinking about the older Forman's "_doing it_" was too disturbing. Jackie must have been thinking the same thing. "Eric, let's go get some lunch or something. I think if we come back in a half hour the coast should be clear."

Eric looked at his Vista Cruiser and then looked longingly at the brand new car. Jackie threw him the keys, "I call shotgun!"

*


	3. Chapter 3 Father and Son Talk

Author Note: No disrespect to Sean Connery, Roger Moore, Danielle Steele, Africa or the State of Illinois.

Eric crawled wearily into his bed. He was bone tired and couldn't remember working that hard on a Saturday in a long time. Between him and Jackie, they finished packing the kitchen and basement and promised to come back the next day. Secretly, Eric was really looking forward to working with the short brunette again. Sure she bitched and complained but it was good natured grumbling. He drove with her to his parent's new condo and they unloaded everything into the garage.

"_Do you want me to take you back to get your car or would you rather ride up with me in the morning?" she asked as he closed the garage. Eric couldn't believe the day was nearly over – he actually enjoyed working with her. "How about I ride with you? The Cruiser doesn't do a lot of traveling these days. Usually it's to work and back."_

_Jackie smiled, "Let me take you home and I'll pick you up around nine-ish?" Eric thought that sounded reasonable, "It's a date."_

"_It is not" she corrected. "A date is when you take me dancing" _

_Eric's jaw dropped. He hoped she was kidding._

_She grinned, "I'm messing with you Eric, relax. Can you imagine the devil and the geek going on a date? Give me a break!"_

_She dropped him off at his modest apartment and remarked that the Forman condo wasn't too far away. Wasn't that a coincidence? Eric didn't know whether to invite her in or shake her hand. Instead he leaned down to the window. "Jackie, I don't know if I could have packed all that shit without your help."_

_She smiled sweetly, "Oh Eric, there's nothing I wouldn't do to help your parents. I'll see you at 9:00 tomorrow!" And she sped off leaving Eric with his hand in the air._

_Evil Midget,_ he thought before he fell asleep.

*

Jackie honked her horn outside of his apartment. Eric looked around – what if she wanted to come in? Well, it was decently clean but nothing he would bring a girl into. _Why was he thinking of Jackie as a girl_? He quickly grabbed his wallet and house key and was out the door in a flash. As he slid into the passenger seat, he looked over and nearly stumbled over his good morning greeting. Jackie looked extraordinary. Her hair was still damp and she had it tied up in a ribbon. Her green/blue eyes were full of mischief. She was wearing a tank top that clung in all of the right places. She noticed him noticing her. "I got too hot yesterday – so….."

Eric cleared his throat, "No, that's okay. You're hot. I'm meant it WAS hot yesterday. Damn, I mean…" She put her hand on his arm, "Don't worry Eric, I know what you meant and I don't bite." she could tell he was a little uncomfortable with her attire, but she was damned if she was going to sweat in a tracksuit again. Eric could just deal with jeans and a tank top. The drive was a little over an hour but it sped by as the pair talked about their respective lives. Eric was almost saddened when the camaro pulled into the driveway.

The Forman's had rented a van to haul the heavy furniture. Eric was relieved to see a couple of burly men moving the sofa into the van. Thank God, he only had to move boxes. Red was standing outside supervising and Kitty was fluttering around making sure the movers had drinks and snacks.

Jackie bounced out and gave Red a peck on the cheek and slid into the kitchen to see her mother. Eric went to stand beside his dad. Red nodded towards the driveway, "How did you like the car."

Eric knew he meant the camaro and not the rusted Vista Cruiser. "It was nice Dad. She let me drive it." Red looked over, "That girl is a keeper. I've never seen any of you boys work on a car the way she can. Think about that the next time you have a date"

Red walked away leaving Eric befuddled. Dating and Jackie fixing cars in the same conversation was like a square peg in a round hole. It made no sense. But it didn't matter because Kitty came out to offer her son some breakfast.

The day moved along at a fast pace. The moving van was packed tight and the drivers were ready to go. Jackie volunteered to drive Kitty to the new house so they could get there before the furniture - Red and Eric could lock up and follow. Kitty was thrilled at the idea of some girl time in a new car. Red wasn't pleased at the prospect of cleaning up behind the movers. Eric wasn't too happy at being left alone with his dad.

Red sat down heavily on the patio chair. "Son, sit with me." He opened two beers and put one on the table next to him.

Eric looked like a deer in the headlights. _Oh no, what did I do now_? He took a chair and sat across from his father. Red sat silently for a few minutes and Eric could feel that he was under scrutiny. Finally, Red spoke. "Eric, you used to be a twitchy little girl, but in the last few years I could tell you have grown up."

_Praise…good so far_, Eric thought.

"Now, I wasn't all that excited about you and Donna getting married and having the damn Pinciotti's as part of the family… I mean I liked Donna, but she was too much of a girl for you at 19. Hell, she's too much for that damned pansy ass Randy-whatever-the-hell his last name is. I just want to say that it would have been a mistake for you to have married that young and I'm sorry I never told you this earlier."

_Red is apologizing? That's great!_

"Now, your adventure to Africa – It just about killed your mother to have her baby run off to another continent. I knew you would be fine, but I think that was a little extreme." Red paused for a drink of beer.

_Semi-praise was good_, Eric thought. But then Red wasn't finished either. "I wanted to tell you that I am proud that you are a teacher. You've had a job for several years now, you seem happy doing it, you make a decent wage…but you're lacking."

_What?!?_ Eric was swallowing and nearly choked. "I'm lacking? What do you mean dad?"

Red scoffed at Eric's confusion. "Son, your mother and I are getting older. She wants grandchildren and if you aren't playing the field, how is that going to happen?"

_Grandchildren?_ Eric could feel a headache beginning at the base of his skull. He was 26 and had plenty of time to start a family.

Red continued, "Eric, if you could find yourself a nice girl, like Jackie, to settle down with, your mother and I would be very happy. That is unless you are…." Red couldn't bear the thought that his son may not be "manly" enough.

_Like Jackie? What the hell! _"Dad, what about Laurie? Why isn't she getting the grandchildren speech? I like my life the way it is now", he exclaimed. (_I'm lonely_.) "And how do I go about _finding_ a girl like Jackie?" (_She's so out of my league –as if I would even consider someone like her_) "Does mom know we are having this conversation without her? What about Betsy? You and Mom love Betsy."

Red chuckled, "I adore Betsy, but she's a Kelso, dumbass. And before you go there, Steven and The Stripper aren't cut out to be parents. And don't get me started on the foreign kid…." Eric almost laughed out loud when he remembered Fez and Laurie were briefly married. _God, their children would have been tan and… smutty._

Red sighed loudly, "Eric, I'm not saying you need to get married now or tomorrow. Just consider it in your future okay? You could do worse than Jackie." Red stood up and clapped his son on the shoulder. "Let's go home."

*


	4. Chapter 4 Is it Hot Yet?

**Author Note**: No disrespect to Sean Connery, Roger Moore, Danielle Steele, Tank Tops or the State of Illinois. _**Thanks to my fans: nannygirl, DFT, **__**BeaRsBeeTsBattleStarGalacticAx**__**, and luvnit who keep me motivated.**_

4-

Jackie was relieved to finally get Kitty to her new condo. The woman almost talked non-stop! Not that Jackie minded, but right now her thoughts were on Eric and why was she even thinking about him? She parked the car and Kitty stood in front of the brand new building almost mesmerized. She was taking in the small window box with colored flowers and the cement path to the door that wouldn't be such a task for Red to shovel.

The double doors opened into the large living area. Wooden floors gleamed in the sunlight streaming through the big paned windows. Kitty gasped when she saw the kitchen with all of the new appliances. A dishwasher! One of those new microwave thingies! The tiled floor sparkled under her feet.

Jackie could feel Kitty's excitement about her new house as the woman just trembled with energy. She watched as Mrs. Forman discovered the guest bath. "Oh dear, it's so tiny. How is Red going to shower in this little room?" With a smile on her face, Jackie took Kitty's hand and led her through the bedroom to the master bath. Kitty plunked down on the closed toilet and cried tears of joy. There was a huge bathtub with handrails for Red, two sinks and a beautiful vanity. Jackie pointed out all of the storage in the little closet next to the tub.

Kitty hugged Jackie and cried through her happiness. "This is so wonderful and new and beautiful. I can't believe it's mine." Jackie gently disentangled herself from Kitty's embrace. "Mrs. Forman, you still have a guest bedroom and the utility room. Kitty followed Jackie through the kitchen, pausing in the small dining area and into the door off the room. Kitty covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. A brand new washer and dryer! It was like the old TV show "Queen for a Day" and she was the winner.

It was about that time that the moving van pulled up. Kitty was just beside herself with anticipation. Where would everything go? How would it fit? Jackie smiled and went out to greet the movers while Mrs. Forman made some serious decorating decisions.

*

Red and Eric drove up a short time later to a much grateful Jackie. "Mr. Forman, she LOVES the house. I don't think you will ever get her out of there. She found the new appliances." Jackie winked at Eric – Eric knew that his mother was an appliance freak and a new microwave would probably be making dinner for the next month. Red smiled. This was what he hoped for – Kitty's happiness. But now, he was exhausted and he could tell from the way his legs were trembling. "Jackie, would you be a sweetheart and walk with me?"

Eric saw his father lean heavily on the young brunette and thought, "_What the hell? Why did his dad suddenly need Jackie?_" She managed to get him to the low brick fence and set him down. "Mr. Forman, do you need some water or _anything_?" Reluctantly, Red Forman nodded and whispered, "Get Kitty for me."

Jackie walked back over to the Vista Cruiser and leaned in the passenger window. "How about I help you unpack your car?" She smiled at Eric and he was blindsided by her beauty. That and he could see down her tank top. "Er, Jackie, um… yeah, let's unpack." Eric decided not to say anything. A pretty picture was something to be admired and he wasn't going to change the view.

A few sweaty hours later, Kitty was serving ice tea and grilled cheese sandwiches. Apparently, she smuggled a load of groceries from the Point Place house and took great pride in making lunch in her new kitchen. She left Eric and Jackie to eat on the porch while she mopped her new kitchen floor. Jackie wiped some perspiration from her brow with the back of her arm. "Did it get extra hot today or what?"

Eric couldn't stop admiring her tank top and the way it just barely touched the waist of her jeans. "Yeah, you're _hot_" he said distracted. Jackie turned to see him staring at her top and instead of burning him with her crackling wit, she licked her lips watching his eyes follow her every move. "Eric, are you _hot_ too?"

"What?!" he said jumping - did the witch bedazzle him again? Her brilliantly colored eyes were sparkling. "I asked if you thought it was hot also. I need to get out of the sun before I burn." She felt like exercising her flirting muscles, because frankly it had been awhile since she had made Eric uncomfortable and this was just plain fun.

Slowly, she stood up and stepped towards Eric as he reclined on the low fence. She got in his personal space and touched a button on his Polo shirt. He watched her fingers walked up his collar until her hand disappeared into his hair. Every nerve Eric possessed was on fire. He was nervous and Jackie could hear his shallow breathing and it thrilled her that she had this effect on him.

"Eric?" she said softly. His eyes were slightly glazed, "Um, yeah Jackie?" he replied, his voice thick and hoarse. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him down to her face – just kissing distance away. Eric could smell her soft breath and her lips looked so luscious that any logical thought fled. "Eric…." She said her hand curling over his shoulder

"Jackie" he breathed with much effort. Whatever she wanted – it was hers.

"Eric, I need…" she started to say. Eric felt off balance, if she let go of his hair he would fall over. If she kissed him he would pass out. "…I need you to …." Then, Eric felt his mother bump him on the shoulder and giggle, "You two kids! I swear it looked like you were going to dance – or something."

Eric blinked and came out of his trance – what was he thinking! This was Jackie – she was bewitching him again! "M-mom – what are you doing?" Eric's teenage nightmare of being uncool was happening all over again. Kitty smiled and winked at Jackie. "Sweetie, come help your father assemble the dining room table and then you kids can go home."

Jackie stretched her arms and arched her back; the tight muscles hadn't been worked much since she quit cheerleading. She thought about how easy it was to seduce Eric. She hadn't dated much in the last few years because she was career focused. But now she had attained her major goal so she had free time to have some entertainment. With a little come hither smile she almost knocked Eric over with a proverbial feather. This could be such fun!

*


	5. Chapter 5 Pot Roast

**Author Note**: No disrespect to Sean Connery, Roger Moore, Danielle Steele, stilts or the State of Illinois. (**Special thanks to BeaRsBeeTsBattleStarGalacticAx, DFT, nannygirl & luvnit – your reviews are great!)**

Jackie was an Executive Producer at Cable Company – it was a position she had worked hard to get by first starting as a script girl and working her way up to producer's assistant. Now she had her own assistant and a staff of five employees. She worked so hard in the beginning because it was a way to exorcise Steven Hyde and his Stripper wife from personal life.

She had been treated horribly and cruelly in the name of love. But, Jackie Burkhart knew that love didn't need to be painful – every Harlequin Romance told her otherwise! Love was something that two people shared and it conquered everything – of that she was sure. It just worked out that she was too damn busy to have a love life. A couple of failed dates taught her that.

As she drank her morning coffee she had a delicious idea. What would it be like to seduce Eric Forman?

*

Miles away from Chicago, Eric was musing on the weirdness of the weekend. He was glad that the Point Place move was a success. What was going on with Red and Jackie? Why did his mother give him a sex talk after dinner? Thank God Jackie had left before that conversation started. _Jackie_. She sure looked pretty. Eric could possibly, maybe actually see himself taking her out on a date. And then there was the marriage talk with Red. When did grandchildren become a priority? The last period bell rang and his students were flying out the door. Eric tidied up his desk and grabbed the homework to be graded and headed for home. Should he call Jackie at home?

*

Red was sitting in his favorite chair watching the game on TV. Kitty was busy arranging and rearranging some of her favorite knickknacks, "Oh Red, we're having company for dinner tonight." Red pretended not to hear – this was a football game dammit! "I invited Jackie and Eric over to thank them for all of the help last weekend. I think this house is very nice. Red, do you think the house is very nice?" She knew he could hear her and was choosing not too.

Red waited until a commercial break to let his wife continue with her chatter. "So they're both coming?" he asked. Kitty was just bubbling with excitement, "Yes, and they don't know that they are both going to be here!"

Red half-smiled, "Kitty, I hope this matchmaking idea of yours doesn't blow up in your face." Kitty put her hands on her hips, "Red Forman, those two are completely different personalities and you know what they say about "Opposites attract." Red scoffed lightly, "Sure and our dumbass son will say something completely inappropriate and scare the Loud One off."

Kitty disagreed; she saw how Eric was watching Jackie. He had an interest for the last several months; he just never acted on it. All of those years the kids kept calling Jackie a devil and midget and Eric couldn't see the real girl behind the label. It was just a matter of time.

*

Jackie parked her car in front of the garage. She checked her makeup in the mirror – perfect. She had come straight from work so she was still wearing her "power suit" and black stockings with glossy black heels. At least she would be taller than Kitty today, she mused. Dinner at the Forman's was always like coming home to her family. She knew she was Red's favorite and the only girl that could hold a flashlight the way he liked it. She was humming as she ran the doorbell. Kitty swung open the door and the smell of a pot roast greeted her guest.

Jackie smiled, Kitty had hung all of her pictures and stuffed every piece of furniture she could in the living room. Jackie didn't have the heart to tell her the old sofa didn't match the new carpet or walls. Maybe she would offer to help paint if Mrs. Forman decided to go that route. Red stood up and gave his girl a hug.

"Don't you look pretty tonight?" he said kissing the top of her silky head. "And don't trip on those stilts you're wearing."

He took his place at the head of the table – from this spot he could still see the television. Yeah, this set up worked out well for Red Forman.

"Mrs. Forman do you need help setting the table?" Jackie asked. Kitty waved her away, "No dear, you are my guest. You worked hard last week to get us moved in and this is to show our appreciation, right Red?" She looked at her husband who quickly looked away from the football game. "Right, dear. You are right."

The doorbell rang and Kitty almost jumped out of her skin. "Jackie, honey would you see who that is? We're getting ready to eat, I hope it's not that nosy neighbor boy again." She giggled.

Jackie opened the door and was shocked. "Eric? What are you doing here?"

Eric waited for his mother to open the door and instead got a vision in black stockings and killer high heels standing on the threshold. _Damn she was pretty today_. He swallowed and managed to squeak out, "Dinner. Mom invited me to a Thank You dinner."

Jackie didn't move and she didn't believe him. This was her Thank You dinner. "You must have your dates mixed up; Red invited ME today, this Friday, for pot roast." Eric could hear a little bitchy whine in her voice,

"Well, mom invited ME to have pot roast for dinner."

Eric stepped forward daring her to block the door. She took a step back and heard the heel of her shoe crack just before she started a slow motion tumble towards the floor. She squealed, her arms flailing for Eric's face, she could see Red get up and holler at Eric to grab her. Kitty dropped the pot roast and ran towards the front door. Jackie felt her ankle twist as her shoe gave way and Eric managed to catch her before her head hit the floor. Unfortunately, the pain in her ankle was so great she fainted.

Red looked at his son, "Great dumbass, look at what you've done."

Kitty looked at dinner which was now splattered all over the floor. "There's goes my beautiful pot roast."

Eric looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms and wondered how all of this mess was his fault.


	6. Chapter 6 One Black Stocking

**Author Note**: No disrespect to Sean Connery, Roger Moore, Danielle Steele or the State of Illinois. (**The last chapter was so short, I'm going to add this one today just for my fans!**)

"Jackie, Jackie honey, wake up." Nurse Kitty was in the house. She had Eric lay the young girl on the sofa so she could look at the ankle. It was already swelling. "Eric, please remove her shoe and that stocking." Eric looked at his mother like she was crazy but Kitty had already went back in the kitchen for some ice. He took a deep breath and gently held Jackie's calf while pulling off the high heel. _Okay, that wasn't so bad_. The stocking was going to be problem however. Donna never wore pantyhose and Eric didn't have a clue how they worked.

Red looked over and smirked. "Dumbass, it's easy. If you lift the hem of the skirt, you'll see a garter belt, just unhook it from the belt and pull it down." Eric's mouth was dry. _Easy my ass!_ He carefully touched her knee and slowly ran his hand up her leg and could feel the edge of the stocking and some incredibly soft skin. Oh God now was not the time to get aroused. He tried to quickly unbuckle the thin material and ended up ripping it. _Oh hell_, Eric just grabbed what he could and pulled it down her leg. But, watching her slim leg emerge from behind the black stocking was of itself very erotic.

When Kitty came back with ice and ace bandages, Eric was holding a shoe in one hand and a torn stocking in the other. "Mom, is she going to kill me?"

Kitty's laugh tinkled softly. "No Eric, she won't, but I need you to keep her calm after I wake her up. What I'm going to do is going to hurt her a little." Kitty held the swelling ankle in her hand and gently tried to rotate it. Jackie sat straight up with a scream welling in her throat. She looked at Eric with the most hateful glare he had ever seen and smacked him in the stomach. "You PIG!" she shouted.

Kitty touched Jackie's hand, interrupting the imminent kill fest. "Sweetie, I need you to concentrate. You hurt your ankle and I'm trying to see if it's sprained or broke." Jackie looked at her naked foot and which was turning a nasty shade of purple. Kitty asked Jackie to wiggle her toes. The young girl tried and got her big toe to move a little. Kitty laughed a relieved laugh, "I don't think it's broke but you have a bad sprain. I'm going to wrap it up and Eric is going to take you to the emergency room for an x-ray."

Jackie looked at Eric like she was going to punch him again, "Look at what you did, you bully!"

"Me? You wouldn't let me in the freaking door!" Eric dared her to deny it.

Kitty shushed the pair as she finished wrapping the ankle. She propped a pillow under the leg and set a bag of ice over the injured foot. Red got up and walked over to see his wife's handiwork. He looked at the pair staring daggers at each other. "Children – don't make me put my foot in both your asses. Jackie, I warned you about wearing those stilts and Eric, you don't pick on someone smaller than you." Red kissed Jackie on the head and told Kitty he was going to make a sandwich.

With both parents gone and Jackie still fuming, Eric didn't know what to do. He decided to make the best of a bad situation. "Jackie."

"What!" She said through gritted teeth. Her foot was killing her.

Eric dared to pick up her hand. "Look, I suck at apologies and I'm really sorry you hurt your foot. What can I do to make this up to you?"

Jackie was still upset. How was she going to get to work? How was she going to shower? Did she have shoes that matched ace bandages? This was a fashion disaster! She felt bad – it really wasn't Eric's fault that she fell, those sexy shoes were dangerous. She looked at Eric's hand holding hers. She squeezed his fingers. "You can be my slave for the weekend." She said jauntily.

"What do you mean?" Eric was in danger of losing his weekend to Jackie! He had plans (_no he didn't_) – there were papers to grade (_they could wait_) this was his time off. "Like sex slave?" he joked. Jackie hit him again. "No you pig. How am I supposed to get to work? How do I shower? You have to help me get organized!"

Eric realized that these were ordinary things that would make living difficult. With the injured party being Jackie Burkhart, life would be extraordinarily difficult! "Alright wicked woman, what do you need me to do?"

Red and Kitty watched the exchange from the kitchen. The couple looked like they were getting along until Jackie smacked him. Eric held his ground and took her hand – now they were talking. Kitty sighed – this was going so well. She wrapped her arm around Red's waist and murmured, "If they are meant to be, then they are meant to me."

It was finally decided that Eric would drive Jackie's car to the emergency room. He helped her stand up while she balanced on one foot. Kitty gave her a hug and a doctor's business card, "If you see Dr. Goodwin, he'll make sure they take excellent care of you sweetie."

Red gave her a hug, her purse and shoe. "Now make sure Eric gets you everything you need to be comfortable. And you call me if he doesn't, okay?"

"Thanks Dad – I'm such an irresponsible son." Eric muttered. Red simply replied, "Shut it Eric." Red watched as his son and Jackie hobbled to the camaro. Like the good gentleman he was, Eric opened the passenger door and helped her get in. She only had to smack him a couple of times for bumping her foot. Red smiled and shut the door. "Kitty, I'm still hungry. I never got my dinner."

*


	7. Chapter 7 Stay With Me

**Author Note**: No disrespect to Sean Connery, Roger Moore, Danielle Steele, hospitals or the State of Illinois.

*

-7-

Eric was in the waiting room holding Jackie's purse. Despite the late hour, there were no less then 20 people waiting with him. A few people looked at the handbag and looked at Eric with raised eyebrows. "Hey, it's my girlfriend's purse man. What are you thinking!" he said irritated. Then he realized what he said; _My girlfriend_. Hmm – okay Jackie was a girl and his friend but not a girlfriend as if they were a couple. Man, the guys in the basement would burn his ass if they thought he was dating the midget.

Wait a minute - basement rules no longer applied! Hyde was married and moved on. Kelso was married and had moved on. Fez was… well whatever Fez did wasn't important Eric could date whoever he wanted and if he wanted to date Jackie they could just keep their burns to themselves. Eric felt relieved that he could justify liking the little cheerleader.

It was a couple hours later and Eric saw Jackie being rolled down the hall in a wheelchair. Her ankle was bandaged and her leg was put in some kind of a boot. The orderly helped her stand and hold her balance while she grabbed the crutches. She winced as she tried to coordinate the crutches with her good foot.

"Now remember Ms Burkhart, bed rest, keep the foot elevated and don't forget your pain medication. Make an appointment with Dr. Goodwin in two weeks."

"Bed rest my ass." She muttered. Eric smiled as the snarky attitude returned. "Where are my drugs?" She saw Eric standing a few feet away. "Forman, get your ass over here and help me." Heads turned as the loud voice issued the command. Eric looked at the crowd and shrugged, "Whatever my princess wants…."

*

After a good dose of Tylenol with codeine, Jackie was knocked out for the drive home. Eric got directions from her before she fell asleep and he actually enjoyed driving the powerful car through the dark city. He liked the muscle of the engine as he sped down the quiet streets. This was a far superior ride than the old trusty Vista Cruiser. He liked it, yes indeedy!

Jackie's condominium was in a cul-de-sac and he managed to find her parking spot with no problem. He killed the engine and closed his eyes. What a freaking long day this was. Eric looked over at his passenger who was snoring softly. He wondered if she knew that she snored. The idea that he knew and she didn't made him grin. That was good burn material for later.

He gently tapped her shoulder, "Jackie, you're home." She murmured something soft and rolled her head. "Jackie wake up. Let's get your drug induced self inside."

"No." she complained softly. Eric smiled, she was as a cute as a button. He unbuckled his seatbelt and skipped around to open the passenger door. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty." Perhaps appealing to her sense of vanity would work better than his usual Jedi mind tricks. Her eyelashes fluttered open and she saw his smiling face. "Go away."

Eric was not surprised that she could still be bitchy while half asleep. "Jackie, how am I going to get you out of the car if I go away?"

Jackie didn't want to wake up. The cocoon of the painkiller was too pleasant. She felt herself being lifted and part of her knew that it was Eric but the other part of her thought it was Prince Charming to her Sleeping Beauty. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fell back asleep. Eric marveled that he could carry her to the door with little effort. She snuggled into his neck and he was confounded with wanting to keep her there because it felt so damn fine versus dropping her on the ground because shit, this was Jackie Burkhart.

_Don't be a dumbass_! His conscience got the better of him and he managed to unlock her door and carry her inside. It was dark and smelled like vanilla. He could make out the sofa in the dark and set her down gently. He went back out to the car and brought in her purse and the killer shoes. The stocking might have been a great memento if he was Fez, but he wasn't and put her stuff on a low table near the door.

Jackie's condo was not as new has the Forman's but it was charming. Eric had thought that she would have decorated it in purple rainbows and unicorns but she didn't – it was pleasant. Her living room was large and there were comfy pillows on the chairs – everything arranged for a pleasant evening with friends. She had a tiny fireplace but a huge color TV – Eric was intrinsically jealous. Everything in her home was bought with love – there was nothing lavish or extravagant about it. Yet, his apartment could never match the personality of Jackie's condo.

The small girl stirred on the couch. "Eric?" She pushed her hair out of her face and tried to sit up. Eric returned from his daydreaming and sat in the chair beside the sofa. "Hey, how does your ankle feel?"

She smiled at him sleepily, 'Like Hell, but at least it's not broke! How did I get home?"

Eric replied, "I drove you." She yawned, "How are you going to get home?"

_Shit_. He hadn't thought about that. They both came to dinner in separate cars and his car was still at Kitty's. "Er, Jackie, how soon can you drive?" She looked at him like he said something silly. "Eric I can't drive – I'm on drugs. Good ones. Just stay here, you can go home in the morning."

_Yeah, that made good sense_. He would stay in the bowels of Hell with devil woman. Eric steeled himself for an unpleasant evening. "Okay, then…Jackie where am I going to sleep?" The girl was dozing off again. Of course he would be the gentleman and take the couch. It wasn't too difficult to find the linen closet so he grabbed a pillow and some blankets.

Jackie could feel Eric picking her up, he was so strong. He smelled good and she liked the way his arms held her close. She knew he was taking her to the bedroom and she didn't want him to let go. It had been so long since someone held her. He lowered her to the bed and she clutched his arm. "Stay with me." She said softly.

Eric gulped. Did she know what she was saying? "Jackie, I'll be out on the sofa. Just call me if you need me okay?"

She opened her sleepy eyes, "Eric, you're my friend. Nothing's going to happen. Just be with me okay?" _Boy that was a loaded question_. "Okay, I'll get a blanket and sleep on TOP of the covers."

Eric ditched his shoes and belt and carried the extra blanket into the very feminine bedroom. He nudged the sleeping beauty over and laid his head down on the most luxurious pillow he ever felt. In fact, the bed seemed to hug his body and was almost too comfortable. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of her house settling.

Luckily Jackie didn't have the noisy neighbors he had. There were no newlyweds doing it every night before he went to sleep and there was no fish odor from the dinner Mrs. Tremont burned. There was just blissful quiet and the pleasant scent of vanilla to lull him to sleep.

*


	8. Chapter 8 Good Morning Midget

**Author Note**: No disrespect to Sean Connery, Roger Moore, Danielle Steele or Jon Bon Jovi

*

Eric woke up early that Saturday morning. The sun was coming thru the horizontal blinds and brightened the room. He became very away of a feminine form molded to his body. Jackie's arm was lying over his chest and her booted ankle was across his thigh. Her soft breath was warm on his shoulder – he liked it.

Eric hated that he liked it but it had been so long since a girl was this close to him. If he really wanted to analyze it, Donna was officially the last woman he had slept with. _How sad was that!_ He just got career focused and romance took a back seat to his personal life. He was a lot like Jackie in that respect.

Eric looked at his sleeping nemesis. A lock of dark hair fell over her face and he gently brushed it back. She was so beautiful until she started talking. It seemed remarkable that they had been friends for almost ten years and yet last night was the most time they had ever spent alone in each other's company.

Jackie shifted in her sleep and her arm fell from Eric's chest to his stomach. _Oh God_. Eric was paralyzed – he didn't dare move because if he turned the wrong way, her arm would fall lower and that would be embarrassing. But then again, he didn't want to wake her up either. _Yep, he was in a pickle_. Eric Forman lying in a beautiful woman's bed- with said woman's arms wrapped around him was definitely a pickle!

Jackie was in that satisfying part of sleep where she was partially dreaming and just barely conscious. She had been dreaming that Eric had taken her dancing. He looked so handsome in his tux – a James Bond quality she always admired- the Sean Connery Bond – not Roger Moore. Eric held out his hand and she twirled into his arms. They swayed together as the most played softly in the background. He had the nicest smile she remembered seeing. His green eyes twinkled in the light of the disco ball. He leaned her back for a dip and she gasped, he dared not drop her! He held her like that for a couple of seconds and in her dream state it was the most romantic move she ever experienced. She sighed, "Kiss me Eric." Dream Eric pulled her back up and cupped her cheek before touching her lips to his. _Danielle Steele should write a book about this!_

*

Eric was brought out of his dilemma when he heard, "Kiss me Eric." He knew she was asleep but it was the fact that she said it in her sleep that amazed him. Was Jackie having a sex dream? _A sex dream starring Eric Forman_? He smiled and wished he had someone he could share that nice piece of information with. Should he kiss her or if he did, would she smack the freckles right off his face? _Damn, now he was starting to sound like Fez_. Be a man. Be a man. He kept telling himself it was the devil talking. What girl in their right mind would dream about kissing him? But it wasn't really the devil, it was Jackie Burkhart – a beautiful successful woman dreaming about him – right now and they were both lying in the same bed. Did a single man's life get any better than this?

Jackie's warm hand was playing havoc with his stomach. Can a guy have butterflies or what that strictly a chick thing? Eric didn't know – all he was aware of was that everything Jackie was surrounding him. Her shampoo, her perfume, her arms and leg – it was a body-hug of epic proportions. He decided to take control of this situation before _things_ got out of hand. He picked up Jackie's arm and moved it back towards the side of her hip. _Whew! That was close!_

Moving very slowly, Eric shifted his weight towards the edge of the bed, intent on sliding onto the floor but the minute he moved, Jackie's eyes fluttered open. _Busted_!

She smiled shyly. "Good morning." She whispered. Eric was wary – this woman could be evil – _handle with care_, his brain warned him. "Good morning yourself, midget." He teased.

She grinned and stretched like a cat. Because her body was still very close to his, he could feel every one of her muscles and soft curves touching him. _Tent pole! Get out of there_! "Er – Jackie, I need to use your bathroom real quick." He continued his cowardly slide to the floor and practically ran for the bathroom.

He heard her yell, "Make it quick I need to take a shower!"

Jackie rolled into the warm indentation Eric left. Why was she having dreams about Eric? Usually it was Harrison Ford as Indiana Jones – maybe Jon Bon Jovi – but Eric? Maybe it was because he was being so sweet to her. Most guys would have dumped her ass at the door and ran away but Eric stayed. She smiled – the seduction was on!

*

**Author's Note**: This was an extremely short chapter so I'll put up chapter 9 very soon. Special thanks to BeaRsBeeTsBattleStarGalacticAx and nannygirl for the encouragement!


	9. Chapter 9 Baths and Crutches

**Author Note**: No disrespect to Tylenol, Sean Connery, Roger Moore, Danielle Steele or the State of Illinois. (Chapter 8 was short so here is chapter 9 as promised!)

*

-9-

Eric washed his face and brushed his teeth with his finger. He just couldn't meet his eyes in the mirror. "Kiss me Eric." Wow, what a way to start the morning! He quietly slipped out of the bathroom and tiptoed into the kitchen to make coffee. Maybe she went back to sleep so he could figure out what to do. The clock on the wall tick-tocked it's way to 7:00 a.m. Was it too early to call his mom? She would want to know about last night. Well, not all of last night but at least the hospital stuff.

The coffee was done and he poured a cup taking it to the small dinette that opened to a modest little backyard. There were brightly colored flowers in the homemade garden and a tiny barbeque. Eric was beginning to realize that there was more to Jackie Burkhart than being pretty and popular. This wasn't some Barbie house but a home where a real woman lived.

The bar that separated the dining room from the kitchen held a few decorative picture frames. The first one he picked up was Jackie and Donna in their pajamas at the Pinciotti house. Eric was wondering why he didn't get that old pang of nostalgia when he thought about his old girlfriend. Another photo was obviously one his mother took; it was the whole gang from the basement and everyone was smiling – Jackie must have been around 16 and new to the group in this picture. Damn, there he goes again thinking about Jackie!

Jackie could smell the coffee – it wafted in the air tickling her senses. She missed dinner and now she could smell fresh coffee. She swung her legs over the bed and hoped that Eric left some in the pot for her. Unfortunately the minute she stood up, her booted foot slid on the floor and she crashed into the nightstand. "Ow!" She cried out. This was not what she had planned. She was still in her work clothes with a missing stocking and when did the painkiller wear off? She didn't feel pretty and her ankle hurt like a bitch!

Eric heard the crash and put down the cup and photo, running into the bedroom. Jackie was half sitting, half lying on the floor crying. He knelt on the floor next to the poor girl. "Jackie, are you okay?" Her hair curtained her face as she shook her head "no". She had a hand on her head and Eric replaced it with his, "Is this where you hit your head?" She nodded her head "yes"

Eric put an arm under her knees and behind her back and lifted her back onto the bed. He smoothed the hair from her face and didn't seem troubled by her mascara tears. "Oh Eric, I am such a mess." She confessed sadly. "No one should have to see me like this. I'm un-pretty." More tears fell onto the thick comforter. Eric felt a new emotion – empathy. That what it was – empathy for the devil.

He gathered Jackie in his arms and let her cry. He wondered why he suddenly cared so much about this girl. It was strange but she didn't scare him as much and he had lost his fear of being turned into stone. She was just Jackie Burkhart, a regular girl. He listened to her hiccup and figured the tears were gone.

"Jackie would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please."

"Would you like some of your pain medication?"

"Yes please"

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Oh my god, YES!" She was starving! Eric was glad to hear some enthusiasm back in her voice. He set her up against the pillows. "Stay here and don't try getting out of bed without your crutches. Promise?"

She nodded happily. "I promise." She watched Eric leave to get her some coffee. Some painkiller would be nice about now.

*

After delivering the coffee and half the amount of Tylenol, Eric was on the telephone to Kitty Forman. "Mom, you have to come over and help me." He said desperately. He pushed the scrambled eggs around in the frying pan.

"Eric, I'm sure whatever it is, you can handle it." His mother replied.

"Mom, she wants to take a shower." He slid the eggs onto a plate.

Kitty was baffled, "This is a problem for you Eric?" Eric realized how ridiculous the whole conversation sounded. He wasn't afraid of being alone with Jackie. He was terrified of being alone with a naked Jackie! "Okay, mom, I can handle this, but what do we do about her boot thing – the doctor said it can't get wet."

Kitty was amused and wished she could be there to see how Eric was going to tackle this situation. "Eric, honey, tell her to take a tub bath. She can hang her leg outside the tub."

Eric was relieved, he thought he was going to have to stand in the shower and hold her up. A tub bath fixed the dilemma. He told his mother good-bye and took the eggs into the bedroom. Jackie was sitting up and looked perkier than she did earlier. The codeine must have just kicked in.

"Eggs – hmmm they smell good. So what did Kitty say?"

Eric did a double take. How did she know he was talking to his mom? "Eric, its okay to call your mom, I'm sure she had some wisdom for me here."

"Oh, yeah, she recommended a tub bath." Eric was kicking himself. He had the opportunity to see a real live naked woman and here he was doing everything to get out of it. _Red was right, he could be a real dumbass sometimes_!

Jackie ate breakfast while Eric ran water in the tub. He found some bath salts and sniffed them. _Nice_. He poured some in the water. Jackie also had some bubbles so he tossed a capful in the tub. _Cool_. She was going to need something to support her leg so he turned the trashcan upside down and placed a towel on top. That should work!

He was walking back into the bedroom just in time to see her removing the black stocking. She was wearing a silk camisole, lacy underwear and that one black stocking. Eric felt like someone punched him in the gut. It was the most erotic image he had seen in a long time. Jackie looked up and smiled. "Eric, are you okay? You look really, really pale."

Eric reached behind him for the back of the chair and sat down. Didn't she know what kind of effect a camisole and panties had on a guy? This was torture! He swallowed hard. "I'm okay; I didn't know you were undressing. I'll come back when you're ready."


	10. Chapter 10 SUCCESS

**Author Note:** No disrespect to Wizard of Oz, Charlie's Angels or the State of Illinois. Special shout out to: ddtje70, , de aequitate, DFT and big hugs to nannygirl for FF assistance

10

Jackie slid into the tub smiling as she recalled Eric's awkwardness when he helped her navigate in the small bathroom. Every time their bodies bumped or touched he jumped as though he was electrically shocked. It was a bit liberating to flirt so openly and see the affect it had on her friend. Lying back in the warm water, she wondered what he would do if she called him in while she was naked in the bathtub.

_Please don't call me in the bathroom_. _Please don't call me_! That was Eric's mantra for the next several minutes. His hands were sweating and he was nervous as all hell. It was like being a teenager again – what was going on? He could hear her humming and splashing but it still made him edgy. Was this an example of what the whole weekend was going to be like?

He needed a plan. After she finished her bath, Eric needed to get out of the house. He needed some distance to clear his mind. Crap, his car was still at his parent's house. Maybe she needed some groceries or he could fill the other prescription – there had to be something he could do. Well, as long as she kept some clothes on, albeit unattractive clothes, there may not be any problem; but, if she started wearing sexy stuff again, there it going to be a BIG problem.

Eric found the remote to the 27 inch Sony television and clicked it on. He was knocked out by the color, size and clarity of the screen. His poor 13 inch black and white back home was found lacking. He zoomed thru the channels, MTV, shopping networks, cartoons – yep he definitely needed to subscribe to cable. Okay, maybe hanging out here wouldn't be as miserable as he predicted. He leaned back against the sofa cushions and decided his apartment needed a new sofa too – this was VERY nice. In fact, as he looked around in the daylight, everything in Jackie's house was nice. He totally didn't expect this from the small brunette.

Jackie lifted the tub plug with her toe and watched the dwindling bubbles twirl and swirl towards the drain. It was going to suck having to take baths everyday instead of nice hot showers. There had to be away to cover the boot….then she realized that she wouldn't be able to shave that leg until the doctor took it off_. Oh no_! That was as bad as brushing her teeth! The last bit of water went down the drain with a "glug" and that's when she noticed she had a bigger problem. There was no way to extricate her body out of the tub without using her bad foot. _Damn_! She reached for a towel and wrapped it around herself and closed her eyes. _Think, Jackie_ – you're going to be doing this everyday, how would Nancy Drew get herself out of this predicament?

Keeping the boot elevated, she managed to turn over on her hands and knees. Good. She pushed up with her arms using her good leg. Just like a cheerleader stance. She sat on the edge and swiveled her good leg over and found that her crutches were wedged behind the toilet. _Shit_. She managed to hobble over to the bowl and get them out. S-U-C-C-E-S-S Jackie Burkhart is the BEST! She gave herself a little cheer. This made finishing her morning ritual much easier!

Eric was watching a rerun of Charlie's Angels in big glorious color – the girls were chasing the kidnapper and Eric was thinking, "_Run pretty ladies, Run_!" He was so engrossed in the show that he didn't hear Jackie leaving the bathroom. She looked at him relaxing and enjoying himself_. In my house_! She was glad for the company – now if she could get dressed by herself then she could go to work on Monday. The show was nearly over when Eric realized he forgot she was still in the tub! Now he was going to catch hell.

He set the remote on the cushion and walked to the bathroom door and knocked lightly, "Jackie, are you okay in there?" There was no reply. He knocked a little louder. "Jackie – are you okay?" What if she fell down again? He jiggled the knob contemplating on whether to open it or not. _Just open it – keep your eyes to yourself and open it._ Eric stepped in the steamy bathroom where soft feminine smells still hung in the air. _Damn where did she go?_

Jackie chose that moment to limp out of the bedroom fully clothed with wet hair. She didn't look happy and snarled, "One word about how I look and I'll kick you with my good leg. Now where's my coffee!" Eric looked up and smiled, the brat was back! "You are looking chipper today!" he teased.

Jackie tried to swing a crutch at his leg and he easily sidestepped the attempt. "It seems like you're feeling better too." She hobbled over to one of the easy chairs and sat down. "My foot hurts like hell and this has ruined my whole weekend."

Eric set two cups of coffee on the table. "You had plans?"

Jackie looked at him like he was dim. "I always have plans, Eric. This weekend I was invited to a barbeque at Brooke and Michael's house. Oh, go with me! It'll be fun!" Her eyes were glowing – he couldn't say no. Eric scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's been awhile since I've seen Kelso – sounds like a plan."

Jackie clapped her hands. "Yay! We have to bring the macaroni salad." Eric's eyes widened, "I don't know how to make macaroni salad…"

Jackie smirked, "Eric I already made it. It's in a Tupperware in the fridge. Oh, I also have some beer in the laundry room." Eric still looked lost. "I need to change my clothes."

*

Before he knew what was happening, Jackie sent him home in her car to clean up and bring back a change of clothes. Actually, Eric didn't mind running a few errands. It was true; he rarely did anything on the weekends that wasn't related to school, so this was a welcome respite. Plus, he felt powerful driving Jackie's car down the freeway to Northbrook. People seemed to look at him with more respect and that was good for his ego.

He parked in his assigned spot and waved at Mr. Tremont while opening his mailbox. Empty. He fished his house key from his pocket and opened the door. Eric was momentarily stunned; while his apartment was modest and utilitarian, he was reminded of the scene in Wizard of Oz where Dorothy was living in a black and white world and he was Dorothy. The colorful world was Jackie and she was Glenda the Good Witch. Eric wanted to run back and be with Glenda!

His shower was brief and he threw a few clothes in a duffel bag. On his way out, he ignored the small television that sat pitifully in the corner. There were no messages blinking on his answering machine so his weekend was free. But then every weekend was free. He hung his head, how had his life come down to this?


	11. Chapter 11 Kelso' Barbecue

11-

Eric was welcomed into the Kelso home as if he had just seen them last week instead of months ago. Brooke was unloading the beer and salad while Jackie kept Betsy amused from the sofa. Eric watched as Kelso prepped the grill remembering all of the times his friend "accidentally" set shit on fire. Now, the barbecue gave him the perfect outlet for his latent fire-starting abilities.

Eric was sitting in the sun drinking a beer and listening to stories of Kelso's arrests as a police officer. He was laughing and having a great time. Brook brought out some chips and bean dip. Eric forgot how beautiful the librarian was – Kelso was a lucky man.

"So…you and Jackie" Michael began. Eric raised his eyebrow, "Me and Jackie – what?"

Kelso laughed, "Aren't you guys – doing it?"

Eric snorted, "Kelso, only you would think that. No, we're not doing it. I'm helping out a friend since technically I sprained her ankle. It was that or I'd be walking around with Red's boot sticking out of my ass for a week."

Kelso chuckled and nodded his head, "Yeah, Red's ass threats used to scare me. I'm thinking of using that if Bets gives me trouble later. Can you imagine me saying, "Betsy, clean your room or I'll put my foot in your ass"

Eric looked at his friend. "Really Kelso, you shouldn't say that to your beautiful little girl at any time." Kelso looked repentant, "Eric, you're right. She's got my looks and her mom's brains. Good thing it wasn't the other way around!"

*

Brooke handed a glass of wine to her friend. "So Jackie what is going on with you and Eric?" The tall girl sat on the sofa next to her friend. Jackie glanced up hoping she looked innocent. "Absolutely nothing- why do you ask?" Brooke knew her friend better than that. "Jackie, spill it."

Jackie confessed. "I'm going to seduce Eric."

Brooke gasped. "Are you crazy? I though you guys hated each other!"

Jackie nodded her head, "I thought so too, but well, it's just that Eric and I never really got to know each other. In fact, this weekend was the longest time we had spent alone in each other's company. Think about it Brooke, we were never together. I would be with Steven or Donna – sometimes Fez, but Eric and I avoided each other like the plague."

Brooke gave a bit of insight, "Maybe the guys didn't want you and Eric to be friends. I saw the way they enjoyed burning someone, usually at your expense. When people put labels on others, those people tend to live up their friends expectations." Jackie looked confused. Brooke continued, "Like Michael. Steven and Donna, even Eric thinks he's a goof. He really isn't, he's very intelligent and when he's not hanging around with Hyde or Samantha you'd be surprised at how smart Michael is. It's just that they have always known his as a goofball so…."

Jackie continued, "So he acts like one to keep everyone happy."

Brooke nodded her head. "Like the way they call you the devil. Really, you are sweet and loveable. I've seen you get bitchy, but the predisposition of the group was how Eric saw you."

"Damn you are smart Brooke! I just wanted to be pretty and popular. I know I can be bossy, but that's just a Burkhart family trait. It makes up for my lack of height." Brooke and Jackie laughed. Brooke lifted her brow and said, "Tell me the plan."

Jackie loved her friend and this girl talk was just what she needed. "Well, actually it started last week when we were helping the Forman's move. I noticed that Eric was looking… well-toned and since he started letting his hair grow… well, I was intrigued."

Brooke sipped some wine. "He doesn't look so skinny any more." She agreed.

"Then while we were loading boxes, I could see he was checking me out."

"No! " Brooke gasped. "What were you wearing?"

Jackie's eyes were shining. "I was wearing a track suit and you'll never believe this, but NO makeup! He was checking me out and said he liked me without makeup."

Brooke sat back against the couch. "Huh. That honest and he was nice about it?"

"Very, he's been very sweet even when he doesn't have too." Jackie looked out the sliding glass doors to see Eric laughing with Kelso. She smiled at how cute they looked together.

"Jackie, if he's checking you out and likes you then why do you have to seduce him?" Brooke asked.

Jackie looked back at her friend. "I think that he still has some leftover feelings for Donna. I need to seduce him to see if he'll like me as Jackie Burkhart – not as Donna's friend or Steven's ex-girlfriend. Damn, this is good wine."

Brooke laughed, "I know, Mrs. Forman gave it to me the last time we took Betsy to Point Place. So, give me a detail plan of said Seduction of Eric Forman."

*

By the time the steaks were grilled, the girls were slightly toasted. Jackie was laughing and Brooke was beside herself with an attack of the giggles. Michael grinned at his friend, "Eric - let's get these drunks and sober them up with my good food and charming personality."

Jackie looked around for her crutches. "Eric, help me find my crutches." Eric couldn't see them either so he bent down and swung the slim girl up in his arms, "Let's get some food before Kelso eats it all." Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck her colored eyes shining and a big smile on her lips.

Brooke looked over and saw nothing but happiness on her best friends face and she had to admit that Eric did look handsome. They made a good couple. Eric set Jackie down on a lounge chair so no one could bump her leg. He made her a plate and brought his own to sit next to her. 'Eric, you don't have to eat on the ground with Betsy and me. Go sit with Kelso, you guys have some catching up to do."

Eric looked Jackie; - it was so nice of her to think of his enjoyment when he knew she was miserable. "Do you need another painkiller?" She nodded, "It is started to hurt but the wine made it not so bad" Eric smiled at his somewhat intoxicated friend. "Get some food in your stomach to go with your wine." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

Brooke dropped her silverware; she was awed by the completely romantic gesture that she was sure Eric wasn't aware of - he did like her and Brooke knew she had to help this romance. "Michael, honey – get the camera, I want to take some pictures."

"Sure babe, I'll be right back." Kelso frogged Eric on the arm while on his way to get the camera out of the house. Eric barely noticed – all he was aware of was Jackie's hand cupping his cheek. Her bright eyes were shining into his, "Eric, you are so sweet. Thank you for thinking of my well being." Before he could reply, she pressed a soft kiss against his mouth."

Eric was dazed – he didn't move – his body was frozen. She kissed him? Jackie kissed him? He didn't know what to think, the whole kissing thing was kind of surreal. Brooke broke him out of his reverie, "Eric, you are so sweet – taking care of Jackie like that. You are a good guy in my book." Brooke watched his chest puff out a little bit and she bit her cheek to stop the giggle. Jackie was right, Eric liked her – he just didn't realize it yet.


	12. Chapter 12 Silk Slip

-12-

Eric carried a slightly sunburned and moderately drunk Jackie Burkhart to the door of her condo. He was still riding the high of hanging with an old friend and having a blast on a beautiful September day. He was glad that Jackie invited him to go with her. A barbeque with Kelso and his family was far superior to the monthly dinner at the Forman's

"Okay Glenda, it's time to get ready for night-night" he told his slightly drunken friend. He set her down on the bed and she slowly roused herself, "Who is Glenda?"

Eric lifted her booted foot onto the bed. He saw her wince and grabbed the bottle of pain pills. "Take this Jackie. I'll get some ice for your foot." Jackie was propped up against the headboard and was bummed that she could feel the pain thru her alcoholic buzz. _God, Eric really was sweet today_. She couldn't remember any guy being so attentive and charming without an agenda. She almost felt bad about confessing her seduction plan to Brooke but secretly was looking forward to it.

Eric came back with ice cubes wrapped in a dishtowel. She reached for his wrist. "Eric, can you take off the boot so I can get the cold on my ankle? I think it will help with the swelling." Jackie watched his nimble fingers unlace the ugly shoe and he gently slid it off. Jackie felt instant relief. "Oh, that's so much better." He left the room and she could hear him turning the bolt in the door and turning off the lamp. When she saw him rummaging in the linen closet, she called out. "Eric, do you mind sleeping in here again? I mean I don't want to fall out of bed or anything and if I did…then you would be here…."

Eric knew the bed was infinitely more comfortable than the couch, but could he actually _sleep_ in the same bed as Jackie? His little brain told him to quit thinking with the big brain. Sharing the bed could actually be considered _sleeping with someone_ and who better than to share that information with than, Stan the "Action Man" who taught PE and had a reputation with the ladies. Eric smiled wryly. If Stan knew that the executive producer of WCBC was Eric's girlfriend, then the "Action Man" would get off his back.

"ERIC!" Jackie's loud voice broke him out of his daydream. He shook his head, "What! I was just thinking!"

"I need you to help me get this dress off." She demanded "It's dry clean only and I can't sleep in it." She turned so he could unbutton the back and as his fingers unfastened the dress, she could feel a shiver of excitement up her spine. She knew that asking him to help her was awkward for Eric, but it kept him unbalanced and that helped in the scheme of her plan. She pulled the dress over her head and Eric was relieved to see that she was wearing a slip but apparently nothing else underneath.

He swallowed hard. "Er – do you need me to hang this?" She smiled sweetly, "If you don't mind." The dress was still warm in his hands. "Jackie-warm". He could smell her perfume on the material as he treaded the hanger through the neck and sleeves. _Well, what was he supposed to do now_? He could hear Jackie yawn and was grateful the Tylenol was working. Maybe he could get a good night's sleep after all!

She slid down under the covers and reached up to turn out the light. Eric took off his shirt and belt, but left on his pants slipping in on the other side of the queen bed. The mattress was soft and comfortable and he was feeling more relaxed than yesterday. A few minutes later, he could hear Jackie's soft breathing and he knew she was asleep.

*

He laid there in the dark feeling like he had experienced more in this last week than he had in a lifetime. Truth be told, he was really enjoying it. Jackie wasn't really a pain in the ass – it was just safer to think of her as one. He looked over and watched her face as she slept. Without the makeup and fancy clothes she was still breathtaking. Lying in the moonlight, her face relaxed, she still looked as young as when she first joined the basement gang.

God, that was so long ago – he had such a crush on Donna. He was obsessed with her every waking second of the day. She was the one best thing he looked forward to in school and when they shared their first kiss - he thought he had died and gone to heaven. Big Red, as the guys called her, she had fit in with group and Eric was in heaven. He knew that one day they would get married, have kids and be a big happy family of Pinciotti's and Forman's. Although, the marriage plan failed miserably and there were no children, Eric still liked to think about her and hope she was happy up in Madison. He sighed; his life could have been so different.

Jackie murmured something in her sleep and scooted over until she was tucked in Eric's side. Her hair tickled his cheek and he smoothed it down, his hand gently touching her face_. Oh, what the hell_! He wrapped an arm around the small girl and pulled her close. If he kept trying to avoid her, he'd never get any sleep at all!

*

Jackie awoke first – she was very aware that Eric was still holding her in his arms as he was sleeping peacefully. She could feel his strong chest against her back and one of his arms around her waist. She thought about waking him but found that she really missed just sleeping with someone; it felt so nice that she would just enjoy the moment. She put her small hand in this larger one and fell back into a drowsy sleep.

Later, when Eric awoke, he found the blankets were tangled around his legs, and there was a petite brunette nestled in his arms with his hand hovering – maybe nearly touching her chest. His mind thought, "_Crap_!" This was NOT how he fell asleep, when did he get so active while dreaming? He laid there for a minute and tried to collect himself. _Okay, maybe this wasn't so bad_. There was a soft, warm female in his arms, she smelled good, was actually holding his hand and obviously trusted herself to sleep with him. His hand itched to touch that silky fabric Jackie was draped in. Donna never wore slips and rarely wore dresses so this was actually a treat.

Gently, almost hesitantly, he slid his hand down the slip that curved from her waist to her hip. Her waist was tiny and he could feel her warm skin under his touch. He nearly felt guilty for touching her while she was sleeping but it was like his hand had mind of his own. Lying in the quiet of daybreak, with Jackie in his arms, he felt relaxed and comfortable. If she didn't wake up and start talking, this could be a very pleasant morning.

But Jackie _was_ awake. The minute Eric's hand skimmed her hip she woke up. She kept still, waiting to see how far he would go in his discovery. She was pleasantly surprised that his touch stayed to the outside of her slip. He was ever the gentleman and she respected him for that, but a girl wanted to know she was desired at the same time. She let her eyes flutter open and found that he had been watching her face and his nice smile was a warm greeting. 'Hello sleepyhead!"

She couldn't help but smile back, "Did I drink too much or what?" she asked. Eric still had his arms around her and his eyes had a little crinkle, "I think you drank too much for you. Did anyone ever tell you that you are a loud drunk?" She nodded, "I seem to have developed that lovely quality recently."

Eric chuckled and gave her a quick hug, letting her go. Jackie instantly missed being held in his arms. He rolled on his back crossing his hands behind his head. "Jackie, what is going on with you and my dad?"

Jackie froze; she hadn't anticipated Eric learning about Red's Parkinson's diagnosis. This meant that Kitty hadn't said anything yet – should she be the one to tell him? No, he needed to hear it from his parents. "Er, something between me and Red? What do you mean?"

Eric turned on his side, "I've seen my dad talking to you like you guys have a secret – what is it?" Jackie rose up on her elbow and looked straight into Eric's eyes. "Eric, there's nothing going on, your dad likes me – I'm like a… Laurie surrogate. Sometimes he just wants a girl around when your mom is busy"

Eric didn't now if he believed the lie entirely and he was sure there was more, but he was going to trust Jackie to tell him later. "Well, Ms Burkhart, are we going to get up or lay in bed and make out all day?"

Jackie smiled wryly, 'I don't know – what do you want to do Eric?"


	13. Chapter 13 That Was For Me

_13_

_What do you want to do Eric_? Boy that was a loaded question with no right answer. Was she serious? Eric took a deep breath and went for it. He cupped Jackie's cheeks with his hands and pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. Her lips were supple and inviting and he deepened the kiss as she responded in kind.

_What the hell_? Jackie was wondering where Eric learned to kiss like that! She moaned into his mouth as he pulled her closer to his body. His hands wrapped around her back felt so strong and warm and he smelled so good that she didn't want the kiss to end. She had missed _this_ – this closeness to another person – this tingling in her stomach. She opened her eyes to see that Eric was as effected as she was. "Wow" they said simultaneously.

Eric chuckled softly, "Who would have thought that I kissed Jackie Burkhart?"

Cheekily, Jackie replied in kind, "Who would have thought that I would have let Eric Forman kiss me?"

"Brat"

"Twig"

He chuckled. It would have been so easy for Eric to just lay there in that soft cocoon but his senses told him that now was not the time.

"Jackie, I'm going to make some coffee." That seemed to be an easy way to escape the tangled sheets and her warm inviting body. He backed carefully out of the bedroom, Jackie's sparkling eyes following him. When she couldn't see him anymore, she pressed her fingers to her lips in amazement. _Eric was a good kisser!_

Eric was in the kitchen thinking thoughts along the same line. _Why did I kiss Jackie and why did I like it?_ _I'm supposed to hate her._ He couldn't remember a tender kiss that packed that kind of wallop! Striking the thought from his mind, he busied himself making coffee and preparing a tray. He looked up briefly to see Jackie hobbling her way to the bathroom.

He smiled; she looked like a disheveled bunny. _Was he attracted to her_? Not in this life time! He was doing what his folks wanted him to. _Now make sure Eric gets you everything you need to be comfortable. And you call me if he doesn't, okay?_ After today, his obligation to Red was over and he could go home and be Eric Forman. The kiss didn't mean anything. Did it?

*

Jackie brushed her teeth and scrutinized herself in the mirror. Why were her eyes so bright? Why was there a glow in her cheeks? She was supposed to be the one in control of the seducing here. Her lips curved in a smile- _that one kiss_ – she hadn't had felt such gentleness in a long time. Her brain tried to analyze it as having no recent dates, no one to compare it too, but then she couldn't remember Kelso or Steven being that tender and sweet. No, this was Eric and she liked it.

She opened the bathroom door, "Eric?"

He looked up from the kitchen. "What?"

Jackie replied, "In the cupboard under the sink are some plastic trash bags. Can you get me a couple" He nodded and quickly found the bags she was looking for. She had sat down on the edge of the tub and put her ankle on the toilet lid. Eric knocked softly and opened the door. She looked up, "I need your help, just this one time. I think this is the answer to my shower dilemma."

Working together, they managed to wrap the boot in heavy plastic and tucked the loose ends under the Velcro. Jackie smiled, this was going to work. Eric stood back and looked at their handiwork. "Okay, show me how you're going to get in the tub."

The request wasn't really a challenge as much as he wanted to make sure she wasn't going to slip and break her neck. Her safety was a concern or he'd have Red's boot in his ass. Jackie swiveled on the edge of the tub then used one crutch and the towel rack to pull up to a standing position. "I did it! "She said gleefully, "Tada! " Eric applauded, "Mission accomplished. Don't use all the hot water!" he warned as he shut the door behind him.

*

Eric made some scrambled eggs and toast, leaving the plate on the tray in the bedroom. After she finished her shower, she could have breakfast while he got cleaned up. The bathroom switch was quick, a little awkward, but Eric was dying for some hot water to ease the tension. He couldn't get that kiss out of his mind.

Since the breakup with Donna, he'd been on a couple of dates but the romance ended at the door, a peck on the cheek or a grandma type kiss was the most action he had seen in years. He had thought that his love with the beautiful redhead was all consuming and there was nothing that could ever compare. He guessed he thought that because she was his first and was going to be his wife someday. Well, someday came and went and Eric started his future sans Donna.

This brief kiss with Jackie was like a wake up call. His body came alive in ways he'd forgotten it could. When she was nearby, all of his senses were heightened, was it really her? Or was it because she was female and he was physically craving sex? He rinsed the shampoo from his hair and thought, _great, now I smell like Jackie_. Which of itself wasn't a terrible thing, was it? The shower felt good and he emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed and ready for the day.

*

Eric took care of some basic chores while Jackie was passed out from the pain medication: he took the trash to the bin, made a quick run to the market, replaced the batteries in the remote; basically everything she would need to stay off of her ankle. It was nearly dark when he was done and Jackie was still asleep on the sofa.

He knelt down and nudged her shoulder. "Jackie, wake up." She opened one eye and groaned, "Is it time to get up again?" she asked hoarsely. Eric rocked back on his heels. "No, but I need you to be awake for a few minutes."

She drew herself up, wiping her hair from her face. "Oh God, I look horrible don't I?" The look of dismay on her face made Eric chuckle. "Jackie you don't look horrible. You are very pretty."

She smiled, "Aaaw, Eric you are a sweetheart. So _WHY_ did you wake me up?"

"I need to go home." He answered simply. Those words fell into the pit of Jackie's stomach. She was going to be alone. As much as she loved having Eric stay with her, she knew that inevitably he did have his own apartment and life to go back to.

"I need a ride home."

She blinked – how had she forgotten that the Vista Cruiser was still at the Forman's? She couldn't drive so that left Eric stranded. He was screwed without his car. She felt bad because in a way, it was her fault he was stuck here. She mentally weighed her options and then laid out her plan.

"Eric, take the camaro. I can get a cab to work; it's only a 10 minute ride."

"Jackie…" Eric was hesitant but hopeful.

She narrowed her eyes, daring him to disagree. "You have a half hour drive back home and then school from there. I can't drive anyways, so we'll work something out next weekend for a car switch."

Eric couldn't fight her logic and he _did_ like driving her car. "Are you sure about this? I don't want this to be a hassle for you. My dad could pick me up."

Jackie knew that Red couldn't drive this late in the day. Kitty probably had given him his meds and he wouldn't be going anywhere. This wasn't something she could share with Eric yet, so giving him the camaro was the best plan. "Eric, please, I insist. You've been so great this weekend, helping me out and taking care of me. It's the least I can do."

He looked at her beautiful eyes pleading with him to say yes. "Okay – if you're sure."

She waved her hand, "No problem, it's just a car."

_Just a car_? How could she say that? The camaro was like a statement, "I am here – I have arrived!" and on the plus side, Red Forman approved of it. How much better could it get? He was broken out of his reverie, by Jackie pulling on his arm. "Help me up, I need to get my purse."

She hobbled over to the kitchen counter and rummaged in her purse for her key ring. Eric wondered how one woman could own so many keys. She winked at him, "This is my spare and this is a key to my house, in case you need to come _rescue_ me again. I don't want a broken door.

He smiled at her joke and gave her a long look. "You're going to be okay?"

Jackie put her hand on his arm, "Eric I'm going to be fine. You go home and grade those papers okay?"

_The homework! Shit!_ Eric had forgotten all about it. "Jackie, you are a lifesaver!" He kissed her forehead and ran to the door. "I'll see you." Jackie watched as he ran out the door straight to the car.

She smiled and reached for the crutch so she could shut the door. She just about got there when Eric ran back through the door and grabbed her by the shoulders. Anything she was about to say was swallowed up in a passionate kiss that shocked her to her toes. Eric grinned, "That was for me!"


	14. Chapter 14 Flowers

14

Eric pulled into this assigned parking spot which sported the sign "Mr. Eric Forman" – he loved that sign. He smacked the steering wheel with his palm and gunned the engine just for fun. Looking over he saw Mary Pierce from the Attendance Office admiring the camaro.

She walked over as he was getting his book bag out of the backseat. "Mr. Forman, that's a nice car. Where's the Vista Cruiser?" Mary admired her silhouette in the paint job and peeked in through the windows. Eric smiled and replied, "I had to borrow my girlfriend's car – left mine at my folks."

Mary lifted a brow, "Is this a new girlfriend or are you seeing Patty Simpson again?"

_Patty Simpson_! Eric was aghast – Patty was a virgin of epic proportions. Two dates and Eric pegged her for an undercover nun. "No, I've known Jackie for almost ten years. She lives in Chicago…." Eric's shoulder was bumped by Stan "The Action Man" Dryer.

"Hey For-Head – are you trying to pick up on my Mary?" Stan made a big show about putting his arm over Mary's shoulder. "Hey Mare – nice ride. When did you get a new car?"

Mary elbowed Stan in the ribs, "I didn't, its Eric's. Now quit bothering me or I'll tell Principal Scott that you are harassing me again!"

"Sheesh!" Stan took a minute to admire the car. "Nice. What year is it?"

Eric was glad he remembered the information Jackie had given Red. "It's an 85." Stan looked at Eric and looked back at the car – it was like two puzzle pieces that didn't quite fit together. "Eric, _maybe_ you can hang out in the Teacher's Lounge today."

"Thanks Stan, but I hang out there everyday." The first bell rang and Eric started walking backwards, "Hey, _maybe_ I'll see you there!"

*

The lunch bell rang and his students bolted from the room like wild horses. Eric locked up his desk and headed down to the cafeteria. Monday's were usually decent and he looked forward to the fresh made pizza. He paid for his meal and carried his tray to the Teachers Lounge.

Principal Scott and Mary smiled broadly when he walked through the door. Eric looked behind him to see if they were smiling at someone else. _Nope, just him_. He grinned, "What's going on ladies?" Principal Scott moved to the side and presented a beautiful bouquet of autumn flowers.

Eric nodded, "Pretty." Then he sat down at one of the tables near the window. "Mr. Forman, these flowers came for you." Mary added. Eric almost choked. Flowers delivered for him?

Stan chose that moment to walk in and saw the flowers. "Who's the lucky lady that got a bouquet from 'moi?" He joked as he swallowed some soda. Mary glared at him. "These came for Eric." Stan choked and spewed liquid onto his tray. "You're kidding me."

Eric was intrigued. Surely it was from the parents of one of his students. He _had been_ tutoring a lot after school lately…the envelope was from a local florist. All eyes in the room were on him as he opened the envelope. He smiled broadly as he read the card aloud. "_Eric; thanks for taking such good care of me this weekend. Love Jackie."_

Stan was furious; first this dope drives up in a new car and gets flowers in the same day? "Who is Jack?" He joked loudly, "Yeah, I'll bet For-Head here sent them to himself." Josh, the school counselor hissed, "Shut up Dryer. Don't make an ass out of yourself."

Eric swiped a hand thru his hair. This was amazing and flattering and he had no clue what to do. He looked at Mary, "What do I do with these?"

Mary chortled, "Oh Eric, they are a gift. You just enjoy them. Now, tell us who Jackie is." Principal Scott moved her tray to sit at the table with Josh, Mary and Eric leaving Stan to brood alone.

The rest of the school day sped by. Eric was amused by the number of people that just _happened_ to stop by his math class to see the flowers. Everyone was curious and he kind of liked the attention he was getting. As he made his way out to the school parking lot he had admirers checking out the car. He made a little show of unlocking the door and sliding into the driver's seat. He leaned out the window, "Hey, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" He started the engine and eased out of the parking lot leaving his peers watching his tail lights.

*

Eric finished washing up his dinner plate and settled down to tackle grading some reports. He lifted his head as a bad odor filtered through his walls. _Smells like Mrs. Tremont burnt dinner again_! He shook his head and opened his teacher's guide. The house seemed so empty – the newlyweds upstairs began making their _doing it_ music earlier than usual – Eric couldn't concentrate on schoolwork until the upstairs couple was done.

Sitting on the couch, Eric flipped on his small TV to watch the news - his fingers tapping on his knee. _Oh hell, Eric, just call her_ – he told himself. The telephone rang three times before she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful" he replied, knowing that it would put a smile on her face. "What did you have for dinner?"

Jackie replied, "Pot roast. Your mom made another and brought me dinner after the Friday night disaster."

"What?!" Eric exclaimed. He was looking forward to that beef dinner.

Jackie laughed softly into the receiver, "Burn! I put some leftovers in the microwave." Eric chuckled; she did a good burn alright. "Hey, how was work?"

Jackie yawned, "I was there but I wasn't there." She could almost hear Eric's confusion. "When my boss saw my ankle he sent me home to recover. I can't go back until the doctor gives me the all clear. They're bringing me a computer tomorrow so I can answer my emails and work from home."

Eric thought that was pretty awesome – then he thought it was really cool that cheerleader Jackie was tech-savvy. "Jackie, I wanted to say thanks." Jackie knew he was talking about the flowers, but it was just a small gesture of how much she really wanted to thank him. Kelso or Hyde would never have stayed with her like Eric did. He was such a gentleman and she appreciated him more than he would ever know.

"Eric, you are welcome. Just don't crash my car!"

"Well, you can always have the Vista Cruiser" he offered.

"Ew" she exclaimed "As if!"

Eric laughed, "Good night Jackie."

"Good night Eric. Call me tomorrow?"

"Sure thing - midget."

"Thanks nerd boy!" She chuckled as she hung up the phone. Eric held the receiver to his chest – that kiss yesterday was impulsive and risky and he could hardly breathe until he was a block from her condo. _What did Jackie think_? He hadn't been that spontaneous in a long time and now he just felt so alive it was hard to contain himself.

Eric Forman's life was taking a different turn. What would his life be like now if Donna was still here? It was too early to decide.

The rest of the week was pretty much school, harassment from Stan, grading papers and the nightly call to Jackie. Eric didn't know if it was the power of the car or telling his co-workers he had a girlfriend (sort of) that gave him a boost of self confidence. Since day one - he really looked forward to talking to Jackie just before bed. She always asked him about his class and students and to her credit she remembered the conversations about his favorite kids. He liked hearing her laugh and telling him about her workday and the idiots that wanted to be on TV. It was as though he was having a relationship without the "getting to know you" part. He already knew Jackie and she was fast becoming his best friend.


	15. Chapter 15 Fortune Cookie

15- **Author Note**: No disrespect to Chinese food and the City of Chicago

Kitty rang the doorbell and waited patiently for it to open. She could her Jackie shuffling and cursing at her crutches as she tried to open the door. "Mrs. Forman!" she squealed happily and encircled the short woman in a big hug, "I am SO glad you called. Come in – please."

Kitty had never been in Jackie's condo but after a cursory glance of the interior, she heartily approved of Jackie's decorating abilities. "Jackie, I thought you and I could go to the salon together. I need a touch up and thought you may want to get out of the house."

Jackie sat heavily onto a kitchen chair, "You are a mind reader! I've been going crazy cooped up in here." Kitty set her purse down on the tiny table. "Your house is wonderful – I love your little garden!" Jackie looked back at her colorful flowers and smiled, "Mrs. Forman," she confessed, "You inspired me. I wanted my house to be a home – like yours."

Kitty smiled and covered the young girl's hand, "Jackie, you are so sweet to say that. I'm really glad that you live so close to Red and me."

Jackie sighed, "Mrs. Forman. We have to talk."

Kitty tittered uneasily, "What is all this seriousness about?" She looked at Jackie's mismatched eyes and saw the threat of tears. "Tell me dear."

"Eric is asking me about Mr. Forman. He thinks that I have a secret and is pressing me to tell him. I don't think he should hear it from me. What do I do?"

Kitty closed her eyes. She knew this day was coming. "I should have told Eric before we sold the house but he wouldn't have understood. He would have offered to help pay the medical bills to keep us in Point Place…" Kitty felt her own eyes welling up, "but he wouldn't have understood that his father needs to be closer to the doctors, or hospital or the physical therapist when or if it gets to that."

Kitty didn't like keeping secrets from her son but her husband's health was foremost in her mind. 'Jackie – how do I tell my son that his father won't ever get better? How do I explain that Red will get worse over time - maybe not tomorrow or next week, but next month or two years from now?"

Jackie got up and went around the table to hug her adopted mother. "Mrs. Forman, we can tell him together. Whatever you can't say, I'll help you. Eric needs to know this – we can't let him be blindsided if Mr. Forman gets worse all of a sudden."

Kitty cried in Jackie's shoulder. "I know, I know – I almost lost Red to a heart attack and Eric didn't handle that very well." She looked up at Jackie's grim face. "Honey, how do you think he's going to react learning his dad has a progressive disease that will cripple him and could eventually kill him?"

"I'll be there for him Mrs. Forman. He's my friend – you are my family. Whatever you need, I'll help you."

Kitty shook off the nerves and smiled bravely, "Thank you sweetie. Well, okay then let's go get pretty! I'm driving!"

*

Eric had just experienced the best week of his life. He was king of the Teachers Lounge, Stan finally quit harassing him, four of his students aced the algebra test and he was going to surprise Jackie by taking her out to dinner. He had to share this happiness with someone and she was the first person he thought of.

He had stopped by his dismal apartment to change clothes, knowing that in a short time he would be stepping back into the Land of Oz. He missed the bright colors and comfort of Jackie's home. Hell, he just missed the midget – she was getting under his skin.

The Friday night traffic didn't bother him and he enjoyed the speed of the car with the cool autumn breeze blowing through the window. He wasn't all that familiar with Chicago so he thought Jackie would enjoy picking out the restaurant. He knew it was impulsive and totally out of character for him, but it felt right.

He parked the Camaro and briskly walked up the pathway to her front door. He rapped a couple of times and heard those shuffling feet and crutches and a "damn!" and smiled. The door opened and Eric could feel his jaw drop – Jackie was gorgeous. She had done something different to her hair and her eyes were glowing with surprise. He stuttered, "I-I'm here to take you to dinner."

She smiled widely, "Dinner? You and me like on a date?" she asked excitedly.

Eric swallowed hard, 'Of course, who else would I want to be with on a Friday night?"

She squeaked loudly and threw her arms around his neck hopping and dragging him into the living room. "Oh Eric, this is so great! Thank you!" Eric loved the smile that was meant just for him and helped her hop over to a nearby chair. "Oh, and I picked you up a present."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "I LOVE presents!" she squealed. "What is it?" Eric winked, "Close your eyes, I have to get it."

Jackie was practically dancing in her chair. She was so excited – what did he get her? She felt the box in her hands and opened her eyes. It was a long narrow box with a big bow. It was definitely not jewelry. Eric looked at the confusion on her face as she tried to figure out what it was and he realized that she might not think of it as a gift but more of a burn.

"Um, Jackie – I don't want you to be disappointed. I can get you a real present later…."

Too late, she already opened the box. "A cane – you got me a cane?" Eric felt like kicking his own ass. What kind of guy gives a girl a walking cane? He rubbed his eyes with his hand, _I am such a jerk_! He wanted to get down on his knees and ask for her to forgive him.

She reached out and touched his arm. "Eric, it's perfect. It's something I didn't know I wanted but now that I have it, I would be lost without it." She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss. "I love the little rhinestones and designs on the staff – very pretty."

Eric didn't know if she was serious – hell, what girl would even want a cane for a present? This was a dumbass moment if he ever had one. He watched as she threw the crutches on the floor and used the cane to stand up. The stick did sparkle against the background of her denim pants – okay it _was_ cute. Jackie took a step forward and then swung her bad ankle and the cane together for the next step. She did this a couple more times under Eric's watchful eye. She smiled, "This is great! Now my armpits will get a break!" she joked. She could see that Eric really wanted her to like the gift – this was an important moment for him.

She managed a little twirl, "Forman, get over here and kiss me now before I hit you with my fancy walking stick."

*

Jackie picked out a Chinese restaurant just outside of town. It was bristling with activity and they had a short wait. Eric was hesitant about eating oriental food but she teased him gently. "Eric if you had never tried it, how do you know you won't like it?" Eric remembered some story he heard from Red, "I just don't want to eat something called Rat on a Stick"

Jackie laughed, "You sound like your dad. It's probably marinated chicken on a stick. Like a kabob. You've had those before, haven't you?"

Eric wasn't sure. "I think there will be something on the menu I'll like." Jackie elbowed him in the ribs, "I'll bet there's a lot on the menu that you'll like."

Fifteen minutes late, Eric was eating like a starved man. Everything was delicious and he had to taste each dish. Jackie delighted in watching her friend trying to eat an egg roll. He had long since discarded the chop sticks and was using a fork. "Okay, this is good, what's it called? Jackie looked at his fork. "I think that is Kung Pao Chicken – is it spicy?" Eric took a bite and nodded. "My mouth is on fire and it's yummy."

Two cups of tea later and the fortune cookies were dropped off with the bill. Eric picked up the yellow folded cookie. "Why is there paper in my cookie?"

Jackie laughed, "This is the fun part. Inside is your fortune. You have to read it out loud and then right afterwards, say, "in the bedroom" Eric looked at her like she was crazy. "C'mon it's fun."

Eric shook his head no. "If it's so fun, you go first." Jackie smirked at grabbed a cookie. She pulled the little slip of paper out and read it, "A thrilling time is in your immediate future…" then she added, "_in the bedroom_."

Eric lifted an eyebrow. _Interesting_! "Okay, I'm game." He picked up the last cookie. "Mine says, 'your are talented in many ways…_in the bedroom_." Eric laughed, "This is SO true!"

Jackie tried to snatch the fortune away. "Let me see that." He was still laughing as she read the paper. "Forman, I think you're just lucky"

Eric was on a roll. "You mean I'm going to get lucky…_in the bedroom_?" Jackie reached out and frogged him in the arm. "You are a terrible comedian." Eric was still laughing as he paid the bill.

(**AN**: _I had such fun writing this chapter - yeah, it's fluffy and cute but it's an important step in some character development in a later chapter - kisses and hugs to my reviewers!)_


	16. Chapter 16 Back to the Future

16- Author Note: No disrespect to Michael J Fox, Back to the Future, Star Wars and Volvo's

It was still too early to go home and Eric was having such a great time with Jackie that the dinner turned into a movie date. Jackie suggested a film that was a couple months old, but Eric had never seen –"Back to the Future." He was keen on science fiction movies and Jackie wanted romance so she figured they would both get what they wanted from the picture.

Ever the gentleman, he helped her climb the awkward theater steps and they found seats near the aisle away from the general crowd. This was the perfect date – dinner and a movie. Eric felt very lucky indeed.

For Eric, the next couple of hours were pure escapism. He could readily identify with Marty McFly who had confidence and a beautiful girlfriend. Dr. Brown was a genius and the DeLorean became his new favorite car. Jackie loved the romance between George and Lorraine McFly and she shouted at the screen every time Biff did any type of bullying of the characters.

By the time the movie credits were rolling, Eric's arm was wrapped around Jackie's shoulder and her cheek was resting against his arm. She sighed happily, 'That was the best movie." Eric smiled and had to agree – next to Star Wars, it was definitely in the Forman Top Five.

The ride home was made in comfortable silence. Jackie scooted over to sit next to Eric so she could prop up her ankle while he drove. He liked having the slim girl sitting beside him. In his minds eye, this had been the ultimate evening and he knew he was smiling entirely too much. Jackie was delighted that Eric enjoyed himself – his whole personality was upbeat and charming and she was a little sad when he pulled into her parking spot. The drive home was over too fast.

He turned off the engine but left the radio on playing in the background. It was a little like a car date but Eric had long outgrown the Vista Cruiser days.

Eric squeezed her hand, "I hate that I have to borrow your car again." Jackie looked up at his bright eyes. She smiled, "Liar. You love borrowing my car." He grinned, "You're right – but I feel like I'm abandoning you without a ride."

She waved her hands, "Don't worry about me, I can call a cab if I need to go somewhere, plus, I could always call you if there was an emergency."

"I wanted to admit that I love Chinese food. You were right; I didn't see any rats on sticks at all." He confessed.

Jackie laughed. "Too bad we aren't sitting in a DeLorean…"

Eric swallowed, "Jackie…"

She looked up at his green eyes "Eric…"

He toyed with a lock of her dark hair, wrapping it around his finger, "You look so beautiful tonight. I don't know if I say that enough or too much." Jackie's eyes were glowing, "I don't mind hearing it a hundred times or so…." She teased softy.

Eric's voice was a little husky. "Jackie…" he began but she finished his sentence by running her hands through his hair and pulling his face down to hers. She slanted her head and pressed soft lips to his shocked ones. She nibbled on his bottom lip and felt Eric crush her into his arms. He groaned against her mouth and returned the kiss passionately.

His hands splayed across her back as she melted into his embrace – he was entranced and mesmerized by her like never before. She felt so damn fine in his arms and tasted like cherries, he loved the smell of her hair and the warmth of her hands against his chest. She kissed his jaw and whispered something low in his ear that he couldn't understand but it made him tremble. What was she doing to him? Eric Forman never lost control – not like this. She pressed her lips in the crook of his neck and he could feel her body pushing against him.

She pulled away, her face flushed and her eyes glowing "Walk me to my door?"

Eric's pants felt two sizes smaller and he was grateful for the distraction, "Yeah, sure, let me get your door open." He got out of the car and took a couple of deep gasping breaths. What was wrong with him? _Control Eric – maintain control – don't embarrass yourself_.

He managed to walk on shaky legs around the hood to the passenger side door. She took his hand with her small one as he helped her step out of the car and into his arms. He didn't kiss her – not yet, he just looked at her face in the lamplight. Her blue/green eyes were shining– he touched her cheek and watched as she closed her eyes – those long eyelashes lying against her pale skin.

He could feel a quickening in his gut and a quaking in his chest – long repressed emotions were shaking off the cobwebs of his soul. His body was letting him know that he was more than attracted to Jackie. She was a friend and she was extraordinarily beautiful and he was holding her in his arms. He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Jackie…" his voice was hoarse, his throat felt dry. She opened her eyes to look into his green ones.

"Eric – what's wrong?" she asked gently.

He looked at her lips and smiled. "Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect." He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I have to get out of here before I do something we both regret." He reluctantly let her go and walked her to the door. "I'm sorry – my head is a little crazy right now."

She smiled, _it was working_! "Okay, sure – call me later?" He nodded and stepped backwards watching as she waved goodbye from the doorway. He opened the car door and waited until he heard the lock click and saw a lamp flicker on. Jackie's silhouette passed by the living room window and then he couldn't see her anymore.

_What was happening to him?_

*

Eric didn't go home right away. He stopped at a bar outside of his neighborhood and ordered up a beer. He felt panicky and excited at the same time. The bartender slid a bottle towards him and took the money Eric laid on the bar. "You okay pal?" The barkeep asked as he dried a glass.

Eric laughed shakily, "Yeah, I'm good – just confused."

The bartender watched the young man take a long pull on the bottle and waited for the story to come out. This man was a bundle of nerves and looked very out of place in Shoop's Bar. "What brings you by at this late hour?"

Eric wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. "I just dropped off my date."

Shoop lifted the corner of his mouth in a grin, "Good date, eh?"

Eric smiled. "Yes and no. I don't know – I'm feeling guilty." Eric looked at the mustached man with the hazel eyes. He seemed harmless enough to hear a confession. "I haven't really been dating much in years and this was my first real one. It was great." Eric smiled as he remembered Jackie laughing with him at the movies. She had a great laugh.

"Was she ugly or something?" Shoop pressed.

"What? No! She's not ugly. In fact, she is beautiful and petite and everything a guy could possibly want."

Shoop was confused. "Then what's the problem - why the guilt?"

Eric drained the last of his beer. Shoop slid him another. Eric looked shamed. "I can't stop comparing her to someone else."

Shoop thought this was getting better and better. Strange guy dates beautiful girl and pines for another. "Dude, are you married or something?"

Eric's head flew up. "What? Hell no, I'm single. I'm sorry; I don't mean to be an ass." That question caught him off guard. "You see, there was this girl I grew up with … I thought we'd be together forever."

Shoop laughed, "Wait, and you proposed to her when you graduated and were going to move into a house with a picket fence and have 2.5 kids and a Volvo."

Eric's eyes widened in amazement when he realized how closely this guy had him pegged. "Dude, do you _know_ me?" The bartender chuckled and shook his head, "Kid, I don't know you from a whole in the wall. I've just heard that story more times than a person should have to. This high school girl – do you still see her?

"Well, no." Eric confessed. Shoop leaned on his elbows. "Do you call her?" The kid shook his head no. "Okay, when's the last time you had contact with her?"

Eric took a deep breath, "Six years, and three months or so." _How had he remembered that_?

The bartender smirked, "Man, you sound like you are obsessed with a memory when you have a hot young thing available to you. What is your real problem?" When the bartender put it like that, what was Eric's problem?

Eric was confounded, "I guess it's just that I keep comparing Jackie to Donna" Shoop wiped the top of the bar with a damp rag, "So Donna is the long lost love and Jackie is the hot young thing?" Eric nodded. "Tonight, when I kissed Jackie I kept remembering Donna."

"So does Jackie suck in the kissing department?" Shoop was enjoying this conversation. Eric blew out a deep breath, "No, in fact she's great. Donna doesn't even compare in that category. I guess I'm just feeling disloyal to Donna by kissing Jackie."

Shoop gave Eric a hard look. "Listen man, you have to either buck up and keep the new girl, or go running back to your memories and live alone - happily ever after. You can't have both."

Shoop went back to washing glasses leaving Eric to think about his future. Eric could see a hazy picture of a young lovely red head sitting with him in the Vista Cruiser but he could also see a vibrant sexy little midget speeding down the road with him in her blue Camaro.

Eric muttered, "Oh my head hurts."


	17. Chapter 17 Barbie and Ken

**Author Note**: No disrespect to Sears, Barbie and Ken, Kodak, Forrest Gregg or the Green Bay Packers

Jackie put Barbie's high heels on the tiny perfect feet and handed the doll back to Betsy. "Now she can go dancing sweetie!" Betsy smiled wide with her one missing tooth. She had Barbie and Ken dolls scattered all over the chair Jackie was sitting in. Brooke set down a glass of wine and took an empty spot on the couch.

"Okay, I got rid of Michael for an hour. Give me details!"

Jackie smiled shyly, "Are you sure it's okay if Betsy hears?"

Brooke looked down at her daughter. "Just pretend that you are talking about Ken and Barbie – she'll never know the difference."

Jackie sipped some of the wine and leaned back against the chair. "Oh Brooke, it was so romantic. Last Saturday, after the barbeque, Eric- I mean Ken took Barbie home and carried her right to bed. She was a little drunk."

Brooke gasped. "We were drinking Mrs. Forman's special wine." Jackie nodded, "Potent stuff!"

Brooke's eyes were twinkling. "Then what happened?"

"Well, Barbie needed help _taking off_ that dress. So…Ken helped her and then they slept together."

Brooke nearly choked, "You guys slept together already? I thought you were going to wait." Jackie giggled, "No, we fell asleep but Brooke, when we woke up he kissed me. I mean this was one of those toe curling make-me-want-more kind of kisses."

Brooke sighed, "I miss those kisses. Please continue."

Jackie was only happy to oblige. She explained how they worked out the car situation and the flowers and every pillow conversation up to last night's kiss. "Brooke, Ken is very attracted to Barbie. There's something holding him back and I think its Donna."

Brooke rubbed her eyes, "Donna's in Madison, why would you think that?" Jackie pursed her lips, "I think he feels like he's betraying her. Don't ask me how I know, but I'm sure he wonders about Steven sometimes."

"Sweetie, everyone knows that Hyde is history. Sam closed that book on the gang years ago."

Jackie patted Brookes hand, "I know, but with this group there is a _past_ and that gets messy. I just think that Eric- Ken needs to put Donna behind him. I can't go forward if she's still in the present."

Brooke's brown eyes were sparkling, "I think you want Ken in Barbie's future."

"Maybe…." Jackie said hesitantly, "He does have promise and I know he's not a bum – that counts for a lot."

"Oh Jackie, I get to be your maid of honor!" Brooke was nearly bouncing on the sofa. Jackie smiled, "When it comes to that – you are my first and only choice. Now get me some more wine!" She teased cheerfully.

*

The delivery van showed up promptly at 2:00 p.m. The driver got out and took his clip board to the door of the Forman's house. He rapped several times and Kitty opened the door. "Hello. Are you a neighbor?" She laughed in her little Kitty Forman way. The driver was all business. "Is this the residence of Mr. Red Forman?"

Kitty stepped back. "Why yes it is. RED!" she hollered.

"Jesus, Kitty, I was just standing in the kitchen. What are you yelling?" Red grumbled. "I'm Red Forman, who are you?"

The driver held out his clipboard. "Delivery for Mr. Forman, please sign."

Red glared, "I didn't order any damned thing, now take it back before I – "Kitty put her hand on his shoulder. "Sir, what is it and where did it come from?" The driver looked at Kitty and smiled, "It's a delivery from WCBC Studios courtesy of Ms. Jackie Burkhart. And sir, there is no charge. Please sign."

Kitty started clapping her hands, "We got a surprise! Oh Red, look how big it is!"

Red was curious about the size of the box and also suspicious about free gifts - what did the Loud One do this time? The driver had his delivery men bring in the big box first and set it in the middle of the floor. One of the men began opening the box while the other went out to retrieve the second. Red stood to the side with his arms folded over his chest. These men worked silently and that bothered him.

The driver pulled down the gate on the van and handed Kitty an envelope. Kitty was dancing in little circles. She clutched the envelope and shut the door. Red smirked, "Let's see what that girl has went and done."

Red finished opening the smaller box first and found a new television. "Look Kitty, this has a bigger screen that the one down at Sears. Plug it in and I'll open the big box."

"Red, I can watch my shows from the dining room!" Little did Kitty realize that Red was thinking the same thought. He used a small razor knife and cut into the cardboard box. "Well, I'll be damned." He said just standing there looking the contents. Kitty looked up from the new TV, "What is it Red?"

It was the ugliest brown recliner chair he had ever seen. Kitty didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Well, honey, sit in it. Maybe that is what's special about it."

Red didn't want to sit his ass in an ugly chair. His small green one was fine. However, when he pulled the lever back and his legs shot up in the recline position, Red changed his mind. It was very comfortable. Kitty gave the remote control to her husband and he clicked on the new TV. The picture was bigger, and clearer and brighter than his years old steady television.

It was a Kodak moment. Red Forman smiled.

Kitty nearly forgot the envelope. "Red, Jackie wrote us a letter." She sat down on the arm of the chair and read out loud.:

"_Mr. Forman. _

_Don't be upset, I didn't spend any of my money to get this for you but you will like the reason why even better. _

_The studio was going to produce a new show called "Chatting with the Coaches" but it got cancelled. This chair was made for Forrest Gregg, the Green Bay Packers coach. If you look on the recliner lever, you'll see that he autographed it for you." _

Red and Kitty bent down and looked. There it was in black cursive "To Red Forman, my biggest fan – Forrest Gregg". Kitty continued reading.

"_Mr. Gregg's contract stipulated he get a new TV and recliner for his dressing room, but the show never went on the air and he didn't want to donate the room contents to charity. So, he told me to give it to a Green Bay Packer's fan. You are the only fan I know. So, this Monday, you'll be able to watch the game from Gregg's own chair and I hope you enjoy it! _

_Love Jackie."_

Kitty wiped tears from her eyes. Red was shaken – none of his kids ever did anything this nice for him. Why was it the Loud One that always knew what he liked best? "Kitty, we can't keep this. It's too expensive."

Kitty looked at him like he was dim. "Are you crazy?!" She liked the new television and guessed she could get used to the chair. "The chair has your name on it. Where are they going to find another Packer's fan named Red Forman? You tell me Mister and I will take right _now_ otherwise, be quiet and accept the gift."

Red smiled. He was going to keep it anyways but wanted Kitty to think that it wasn't important to him. The effort that Jackie went through all of this to give to him was priceless. A comfy chair and a big television, "Kitty, I think I need a beer."

Kitty was still fuming that he was think of turning away a priceless gift like this. "Oh, I'll get you a beer!"


	18. Chapter 18 I'm Sorry

**Author Note**: No disrespect to Mike Ditka, Forrest Gregg or the Green Bay Packers (**This was going to be two chapters but I didn't know where to put in the break so you, my readers get a longer than normal chapter****!**

18-

Eric stopped by his parent's condo for the Forman monthly lunch. He was very glad that this month it was closer to home and not back in Point Place. Still, he sort of missed his old home. There was no better place to hang out than the basement with his friends. But, that was long ago and friends have moved far away. He stopped the nostalgic thoughts and parked the Camaro in front of the garage next to the trusty Vista Cruiser.

He could smell something good coming from the oven and the smiled at the idea that his mom was making a special lunch just for him. He rapped on the door and heard Kitty holler at Red to get the door. "ERIC – Get your ass in here, your mom's cooking me food."

Eric smiled and pushed open the door. He stopped for a moment remembering the exact moment the weekend before last, when Jackie fell, right here, and his whole world turned upside down. Everything seemed off-kilter since then. He was driving a great car, had the respect of his co-workers, and had confidence in himself and an attraction to a particular little brunette minx.

He took off his sweat jacket, put it on the coat rack and turned around to kiss his mother. "Eric, look at the new chair your father got." Eric twisted his head and the butt ugly brown chair was sitting smack dab in the middle of the room. "Dad, what is that thing?" he managed to choke out.

Red grinned and kicked up the lever so he was in recline mode. "Eric, go get us a beer and I'll tell you a story."

Eric felt like he could use a beer right now. Kitty was in the kitchen stirring a big pot of something delicious. "Smells good mom – what are we having?

Kitty smiled "Chicken and dumplings sweetheart. Oh, and the beer is on the bottom shelf." She patted Eric on the head and swirled to put something in the oven. Eric grabbed a couple of cold bottles and joined his dad in the living room. He sat down on the couch and immediately noticed something was different besides the hideous recliner. "Holy.. Mother of….Dad, when did you get a new TV? That screen is huge!"

Red Forman nodded and grinned. "Top of the line and all mine." He smirked. "Hey Kitty I made a poem. Did you hear it?" Red laughed at his own joke. "Now I can watch all of the games and not have to squint – best present ever."

Eric was confused. A present? Did he miss a birthday or anniversary? Kitty smiled at her son's bewildered face. "Oh Eric, just read the letter on the coffee table."

Eric opened the letter and read the note, pausing to look at the autograph while Red pointed out where his name was inscribed, as Eric sat back on his heels. 'Wow. That-is-great. The Packer's coach, huh? Wait until Bob Pinciotti hears about this."

Red hollered into the kitchen. "Kitty – we forgot to call Bob and tell him. Thanks for reminding me Eric. Now I like it even more."

Kitty hustled into the living room quickly putting a coaster under the beer bottle. "Jackie is such a sweetheart for remembering that your Dad liked Green Bay. To think that this chair and TV would have gone to someone like… Pastor Dave! He's not really a sports fan at all. Red, we need to call Pastor Dave and invite him down to dinner."

Eric felt out of place in the "chair and TV" fiasco. Why didn't Jackie tell him she was going to do something this big? It would have been nice if he could have been part of the giving of something that made his dad so happy. Kitty patted Eric on the hand, "Son, don't brood. You would have gotten your dad a chair if you could and don't get all upset with Jackie. Apparently, she did this a few weeks ago so you wouldn't have known about it. "Chatting with the Coaches" didn't sound like a program I would have watched anyways."

Red grumbled, "I would have watched it. Now if she could have got Mike Ditka of the Bears to show up, I would have been very happy." Red swallowed some more beer and turned his attention to his son. "So Eric, what have you been doing?"

*

Jackie was sitting in front of her little fireplace reading a copy of script for an upcoming show her station wanted to produce. When the rain started earlier she got a little chilled and hoped the fire would warm her up - well, that and the hot tea were doing a good job. The telephone rang breaking the peaceful quiet, "Hello?"

"Hey are you busy?" came a familiar voice across the phone line.

"Well, I'm kind of working but nothing I can't put away for awhile. What's going on?"

"I'm at my folks; could I stop by and see you for a few minutes?"

"Well, if you still have my house key just let yourself in when you get here, okay?"

"See ya."

"Bye" Jackie hung up the phone and sat back in her chair. Eric wanted to see her on a Sunday night? Last week he gave her a kiss and practically ran home! She did have to admit that their date on Friday had been fantastic and Eric's self restraint was admirable. How much longer could he be a "good boy"? She smiled and went back to reading her script.

Eric parked in the assigned spot and looked at her house. Warm light filtered through the curtains and tendrils of smoke curled out of the chimney. The rain on the windshield distorted his view, but he knew that once he was inside it would still be Oz. He pulled his sweatshirt over his head and ran quickly thru the rain to the front door. He started to knock but remembered she gave him a key. Half smiling, he unlocked the door and let himself in.

It was warm and cozy and he could see Jackie sitting by the fire with her reading glasses on. He was so glad to see her that his heart almost beat out of his chest. She looked cute with the little bifocals perched on the end of her nose and as if realizing that she was still wearing them, she quickly put them on a side table. She patted the seat cushion next to him. "Come sit. I'm freezing!"

Eric needed no other invitation. He crossed the room and sat down in front of the fire pulling Jackie into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her. She was soft and smelled good and there was no other place right now that he wanted to be. He just sat there and held her until she squeaked, "Eric, you're kinda pulling my hair."

He chuckled and let her go. "I guess you can tell I missed you." He admitted quietly. She turned in her seat and covered her heart, "Aw, Eric that is so sweet. You could have gone home and you came here instead." Her eyes were teasing and he had the overwhelming urge to kiss her again. "What are you reading?"

Jackie handed him the script. 'Here, I'm tired of it. Read a couple of pages and tell me what you think" Eric didn't know how to read a television script so Jackie, replied. "Okay, let's do this together. I'm the character of Cathy and she's a bartender. You'll be Rush, the Jamaican drug dealer. Can you do a Jamaican accent?"

"Yeah _mon_, I can do Jamaican." He managed to fake it. Jackie giggled and for the next half hour they ran thru the script together along with Jackie's edits. Eric was having a great time with the play acting and was rather sad when the "episode" ended. "Then what happens, _mon_?"

Jackie replied, "Well, that was the pilot episode. I have to decide first if I like it and then pitch it to the advertisers." Eric flipped through the pages. "You have a pretty cool job."

She took the draft from him and set it on the table. "Yes I do, and I worked very hard to get it. What's with all this sudden interest in my job?"

Eric confessed. "I saw the chair and television." Jackie looked at him waiting for the rest of the sentence. "And?"

"And what!" he exclaimed. "How could you not tell me about it?"

Surprised, Jackie looked at him, "_Why_ would I tell you? A few weeks ago we were _just friends_ on the phone, every once in a while. I had almost forgotten I sent the shit until I got a delivery confirmation yesterday." Jackie's eyes were blazing, "So now I'm supposed to report all my charitable donations to you?"

Eric had obviously touched a nerve. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off." He tried to calm her down but the cheerleader was on the defensive. "Really, you don't have to tell me nothing. I apologize. It's just that… well, this was such big deal to my dad that I wish I had been a part of it."

Those big blue/green eyes were still burning, "So you're upset that a little gift made him happy."

"Jackie, c'mon – a recliner and a TV a little gift? Those are BIG – what's little about that? And yes, it made him extremely happy."

She sighed loudly, "Eric, I'm not going to stop being nice to people just because everyone thinks I'm evil or the devil. I'm not that scared 16 year old girl anymore. I've always been nice to people it's just your folks could see the real Jackie Burkhart. Not like when you guys used to burn me during _circle_ time."

Eric realized that what she said was entirely true. He was one of those guys that always had the biggest "Jackie" burns but didn't realize that it still hurt her all these years later. He cupped her cheeks in his hands. There was a glimmer of tears filling her eyes. "Jackie, would it be too late for me to say I'm sorry?"

She shook her head no and a small tear fell onto the back of his hand. He always hated seeing her cry, it made him feel defenseless. She looked up, "Eric, I always thought you were the nicest, but a burn is still a burn. I left the basement when Steven and Sam thought it became fun to make me the cruel butt of every joke. I know you weren't there but I still thought it was time for me to leave."

Eric didn't stop to think of what happened to the group back when he went to Africa. His main focus was on Donna. It was like she was inscribed in his DNA. He truly regretted not keeping track of his friends and now the person he had thought the worst of has become his best friend.

"Jackie, I can't fix ten years ago. I can only promise that from this day forward, I will not hurt you. You are very special to me and I don't want to lose that."

She smiled and he knew it was going to be okay. "So kiss me already and make more tea!" Eric happily obliged.

Eric was half watching the Sunday night movie and half listening to the rain. The fireplace was warm as was the sleeping girl in his arms. He looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly 10:00 o'clock. If he left now, he'd be home and could still get ready for class tomorrow. The problem was that he didn't want to leave. He hated leaving this beautiful comfortable home to go back to a sterile drab apartment. He didn't want to leave Jackie and be alone again.

He carefully lifted her slight form and carried her to her bedroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. She murmured, "Is it really that late?" Eric smiled and whispered, "Yes, and you missed the end of the movie."

She yawned, "Well, I'll have to watch the reruns." Eric set her down gently on the soft comforter. "I'll put out the fire for you but I have to leave." Eric stretched, "I guess this is my last week of borrowing your car."

Jackie roused herself enough to half sit. "…borrowing my car..." She repeated all the while gazing at Eric standing beside her bed. His hair was tousled and his green eyes looked weary but he was looking too sexy for his own good. She bit her lip and reached out for his hand. He felt her tug and unexpectedly fell forward just catching himself before his crushed her. "Come here," she whispered.

Hesitantly, Eric knelt down on the edge of the bed. He watched her, watching him, and it was freaking him out a little. "Jackie?" She ran her hand down his arm and smiled. "Eric, you are very attractive." She pulled on the buttons of his shirt bringing him down towards her face. "Do you want to kiss me?" She could see Eric swallow and he nodded yes. She touched his bottom lip with her finger. "Tell me how much..." His arms began to tremble.

Eric could barely speak, "W-what do you want me to say?" he uttered with difficulty. She smiled at his discomfiture – it made her feel like she was very much in control.

"I want you to say my name and kiss me." She said simply. Jackie wanted to know he was kissing _her_ and not a memory of Donna Pinciotti. "…and no grandma kisses either!" she warned.

Eric half smiled and stroked her dark hair away from her face. "Do you always have to get your way Jackie Burkhart?" He tilted her chin and pressed his lips against her soft mouth. She could feel him opening her mouth - tentatively exploring and she invited him. Eric slid a hand behind her head so he could deepen the kiss and used his other to touch her soft cheek. He lost himself in the kiss, groaning when he couldn't do more without consequences.

He broke away and laid his head against her shoulder, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. So, Jackie was just as effected as he was. "Jackie, you're killing me." He whispered softly. She softly stroked his sandy colored hair and smiled and simply said, "I know."

*

Eric drove to school after a night of tossing and turning. His bed was too hard, the upstairs neighbor's noises kept reminding him that they were _doing it_ and he wasn't. His dreams were full of Jackie's soft skin and yielding lips and the passion he could feel building between them. She was teasing him and the worst part of all was that he liked it – he was letting her.

In a relationship, _The Man_ had the upper hand, _The Man_ controlled the situation. Eric was _The Man_, wasn't he? Well, with Jackie Burkhart, he wasn't sure – it seemed like she was calling the shots but hey, she said he was _attractive_. He definitely remembered hearing that compliment! Yeah, Eric Forman was attractive!


	19. Chapter 19 I Rule The School

**Author Note**: I am posting this chapter and immediately posting chapter 20. FYI – the following chapter is a bit "steamy"

19

Dr. Goodwin slid over on his wheeled stool to make a notation on her chart. "Well, Ms. Burkhart, your ankle has nearly healed perfectly. I removed the bandages but I recommend that you wait a couple of weeks before you try wearing pumps again."

Jackie almost jumped with glee. "So I basically have a clean bill of health?"

The doctor looked at her over his glasses. "Not so fast young lady. There was some tendon damage and I want you to take it easy. Get yourself some good walking shoes with arch support and if your ankle feels fatigued, it's back to ice and rest okay?"

Jackie agreed quickly. "I promise." She slipped off the examination table and the cool tile felt good on her newly bare foot. She flexed the ankle and decided the first order of business was a pedicure – oh hell, a manicure too! "Dr. Goodwin, you have made me a very happy woman!"

The doctor slipped his pen in the pocket of the lab coat and replied, "Good, now don't ever let me see you in here again!"

*

Eric closed his classroom door. It was always great when the students had half-days – he could spend the rest of the time catching up on test preparations for the next week. In fact, it wasn't too much longer before the Thanksgiving Weekend. He didn't have any plans made; in fact his relationship with Jackie was kind of a fragile at the moment. It was almost as if she was holding him back at arms length when all he wanted to do was spend every waking minute with her.

He stopped in the Teacher's Lounge to get a soda for the ride home when Mary Pierce came running in nearly winded. "Mr. Forman, I'm so glad you're still here." She bent over and tried to catch her breath. Eric wondered what could possibly make Mary run at school.

"What can I do for you, Mary?"

Mr. Forman, Nancy Grier had a death in the family and we could sure use you as a chaperone tonight."

Eric was confused. "What do you mean?"

Mary handed him a yellow paper flyer, "Tonight is the Winter Gala dance for the eighth graders."

Eric laughed, this was a new one – they were letting 13 year olds have school dances? This didn't happen unless it was graduation day or they became high school students. Mary continued, "I know, it's unusual, but Principal Scott is competing with Hanover's for most popular school. Please tell me you can be there?"

Eric couldn't refuse, it was a school function and the kids might think he was still cool even though now he was back to driving the Vista Cruiser. "Sure, when and where and how long does it last?"

*

Jackie put the vacuum cleaner away and stowed her cleaning supplies under the kitchen sink. It felt absolutely wonderful to finally be free of the cane and bandages. The doctor was right, the ankle wasn't totally 100% healed. The little bit of housekeeping she just completed meant one half hour of down time. But Jackie Burkhart was happy for that. This was such a great day!

She had just settled down with her pile of Cosmos when the telephone rang. Who would be calling her at this time of day? She hoped it wasn't Kitty telling her something happened to Red! "Hello?"

"Hey." It was Eric. She was curious because this was a school day. "Hi Eric, this is not our usual chat time."

"Jackie, I need a big favor." Eric sounded slightly anxious.

"How big is the favor?" She hoped it wasn't about the Vista Cruiser. That car was on its last leg.

Eric could hear a bit of impatience in her voice. "Jackie tonight is a school dance and I've been asked to chaperone." He could hear her snickering on the end of the line. "You get to be the big boy tonight, eh?"

"Not funny." He chuckled back. "The favor is that I need a date. Will you come? I don't know anything about breaking up eighth grade couples. It ends at 9:00 and you'll be home right after. I promise."

Jackie let him hang on the line for a minute. They were letting 13 year olds have school dances? Whoa – now she was feeling old. "Sure Eric, I would be happy to help you chaperone."

Eric asked her to meet him at his apartment and he would drive them to the school – he didn't want to sound too anxious but it had been a couple of weeks since they had seen each other. Sometimes the nightly phone calls just weren't enough for him.

*

Jackie kept her jacket on as she waited for Eric to open the auditorium doors for her. The smell of the old wood floors and bleachers brought back some cheerleader nostalgia. The decorating committee had hung tinsel stars and tons of color papier-mâché through out the gym. There were scattered tables at the sides of the room and the stage was set up for a band. Eric placed a hand on her back and guided her to a tiny group of adults standing by the punch bowl.

Mary Pierce turned around, "Mr. Forman! Over here!" The Attendance Office lady waved the couple over. She smiled at Eric and then focused all of her attention on his date. "You must be _Jackie_!" she almost whispered in awe. Heads swiveled around at the mention of her name and Jackie was suddenly a celebrity.

Eric was pushed out of the way and watched as his dear friend was scrutinized by the head of the PTA, the lunch lady, Principal Scott and Josh the Counselor. He admired how she didn't crumple under the inspection of his peers and in a bold move; she looked back at him as she started to slowly remove the belt of her jacket.

She chatted nicely with the lunch lady, winked at Eric as the jacket belt fell free. As Principal Scott began talking about something Eric couldn't hear; Jackie leisurely undid each shell shaped button. Eric was slightly aware that Stan Dryer had stopped to stand next to him, watching the show.

Bit by bit a nearly nude shoulder appeared, and then a naked arm – then a skimpy spaghetti strap with sparkling sequins twinkled in the gym lights. She shrugged out of the other sleeve letting the jacket slide down her virtually naked back. The jacket stopped at her hips and she turned sideways revealing a slinky little formfitting evening dress that barely covered her _there_ and left almost everything exposed up _there_.

Jackie paused and gave Eric an up and down eye roll; followed by a devilish smirk that left a one-two punch which nearly knocked him out. Stan was having trouble breathing also.

"Eric, sweetie" she called out lightly, "Can you take my jacket for me?" and she pushed those lips into a make-me-want-to-kiss-you pout.

Stan stuttered, "Th- that's your date?" Eric looked over at the paunchy PE teacher, "You bet your ass it is." He said smugly.

Stan watched as Eric strode over to grab her jacket before it hit the floor. She stood on her tiptoes, her glossy dark hair swinging and shining in the lights to give the skinny math teacher a kiss. Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled again for Stan. Jackie looked his way and fluttered her fingers in a little wave as Eric walked her to a decorated table. Eric's only thought was, _I SO rule this school_!


	20. Chapter 20 Coffee

**Author Note**: No disrespect to Air Supply – If it gets a too steamy – you may want to skip to chapter 21

20

Jackie's foot was getting tired. She had spent the last 10 minutes trying to separate three couples that spent all of their time with their lips connected. Eric had broken up a fight and kicked out a seventh grader that managed to sneak in and spike the punch.

Wearily, he fell into a chair and watched as Jackie had another go at the kissing couples. Damn, she was beautiful and that little show she put on for him (and unintentionally Stan) was killer. He liked watching her glide around the room; everyone admiring her because she was so vibrant and alive, encouraging even the homeliest young man to dance with her. Principal Scott stopped by briefly, "Your Jackie is quite the young lady. Thank her for me will you?"

Eric smiled, "_Your Jackie,_" he mimicked quietly, liking the way it sounded. All of a sudden, Jackie dropped into his lap out of breath and thirsty. She gulped some of his soda and groaned "Eric, seriously, if I have to get that _really_ fat kid to try and dance one more time, I'm walking home."

Eric chuckled into her hair, "Jackie, I think you put in enough chaperone time. My boss, Principal Scott, was very impressed with you."

She turned and put an arm around his shoulders so she wouldn't fall, "Really - Jackie Burkhart impressing a principal? That's a first!" They watched the kids dancing some crazy alter disco dance and tried not to laugh out loud. Josh and Mary wandered over to their table and took a seat watching the young couples as they launched into a slow dance. "Forman, glad you could fill in for Mrs. Grier at such short notice."

Action Man, Stan plodded over and collapsed at the table. Josh offered him some punch but he declined. "Stan, why didn't you bring a date like Forman here?"

Stan looked over at Eric and Jackie sitting there so perfectly content with each other. "I have a _fine_ girl waiting at my apartment when this ballet is over." No one bothered to comment on Stan's pretend girlfriend. Stan puffed up his chest and leaned towards Jackie. "So, how come a sweet thing like you is dating a _Math_ teacher?" He said math as if it was a vulgar word.

Jackie, looked at Stan was simply replied, "Well, you know what they say Stan – those who teach _do…_ and those who _don't_ - teach P.E.!" She burst out laughing not realizing that Stan "The Action Man" Dryer _was_ a . Teacher. Josh bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't laugh but Mary caught a case of the giggles and Eric just laughed until he nearly cried. Stan decided to slink out gracefully and no one missed him.

The dance was starting to wind down and Eric realized he hadn't gotten his dance with Jackie yet. He bumped shoulders with her, "Hey, I like this song, do you want to dance?" He stood up letting Jackie slide to her feet. She listened, "Oh, its Air Supply. I love this song too!" He took her hand and swirled her out on the gym floor. Fingers touching, she did a little pirouette and he spun her back into his arms. She snaked one hand over his shoulder and he held her other hand close to his chest.

Jackie closed her eyes and listened to the music and the thumping of Eric's heart as they swayed to the music. She didn't notice when some of the remaining teens grouped together and tried to imitate the dancing couple. Eric rested his chin on the top of her head and thought this night couldn't possibly get any better. The midget fit perfectly in his arms and he didn't have try and impress her with his wit. She liked him just as he was and he liked her. Very much!

"Hey, Jackie, "he said softly, "It's official now."

She looked up, her bright eyes sparkling. "What's that _Mr. Forman_…?" She teased.

"Well, a few weeks ago, you told me that a _date_ is when I take you dancing and guess what? We are on a date lady!" He laughed and spun her out for another twirl and whipped her back. She grinned and looked at his green eyes as the remnants of a dream hovered just out of reach. "Dip me." She challenged.

Eric slid a hand to over Jackie's naked back and slowly lowered her to backwards. She looked so trusting and happy and Eric felt some akin to a warm hand holding his heart. Was he falling in love with this woman? Was Jackie someone he could be happy with for the rest of his life? _Yes! Yes indeedy – no doubt about it._ He brought the giggling brunette back up and danced her to the middle of the floor.

Eric was smiling blissfully, Jackie fit in his life like a missing puzzle piece and he didn't have to overly impress her or spend excess money on her – she was just who she was. The couple was content to just sway slowly with each other as each song melded into the next. They were roused from their private dance when the janitor switched on the main lights.

"Hey, sorry Mr. Forman, but I gotta clean up for the night."

Eric nodded and looked down at Jackie who looked up at him with eager eyes. "Well, Eric – what happens after the dance?" He rubbed the back of his neck, Eric was at a loss, he didn't think the hours would fly by so fast and didn't want the evening to end. "I guess I take you home Cinderella." She clucked him under the chin, "Are you trying to sweet talk me?"

He pulled her into his chest, holding her tightly. "I guess I am. Come back to my apartment?"

Her eyes were luminous, "Are you offering me some _coffee_?"

Eric choked, "Yeah, I think I am."

*

The drive back to Eric's apartment was over too quick and Eric felt like a panicky teenager. Jackie was sitting next to him with the radio playing low in the background. He pulled into his parking spot and took a shaky breath. What was he supposed to do next? He mentally kicked himself for not having some kind of a plan.

Jackie watched all of the emotions that played over his face in the semi darkness. She knew he was wondering whether to ask her up or be a gentleman and let her go home. This craziness actually worked in her favor. For this moment, he was thinking about her and not Donna. This was all about Jackie Burkhart and no other woman.

Eric was stunned when Jackie rose up on her knees and straddled his leg. He looked down to see the slinky black dress rising up on her naked thighs as she sat down. She brought his chin back up with her finger and looked into his green eyes. Smiling, she ruffled his sandy hair and brought her hands down to his shoulders.

Eric was frozen like a deer in headlights – he could not move. The old Jackie was back and she was putting some kind of spell on him! He could feel the heat from her thigh burning his leg and when the little slip of dress started moving up her thigh… he gulped. She made him look at her with those mismatched colored eyes and he felt his hands start trembling. Her fingers were in his hair and he almost lost control.

She ran her hands down his shoulders to his shirt collar and slowly began unbuttoning the white material. She watched as Eric closed his eyes when she got the buttons opened up to his belt. She heard him breathe in quick and it made her smile. She slid her chilled hands into his shirt and watched as he tried not to squirm. Encouraged, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his naked collarbone. She made sure to press the length of her body into the brief kiss.

Eric could feel his stomach fall with each release of a button – his heart was thumping wildly when she touched him with her cold hands; feeling his ribs, touching the light sprinkling of hair on his chest and sweeping the tender flesh above his waist. He wanted to run away shouting at how crazy this was and at the same time he wanted to weep because it felt so incredible. When she leaned in and put her mouth against his neck he could feel every part of her body touching him. It was wickedly good.

She shifted her knee so it was just touching V of his pants. He groaned and she kissed the naked skin below his chin; heartened when she felt his arms go around her. "Eric, do you know who I am?" she whispered softly. He nodded and moved his hands to her hips. She kissed his closed eyes and weaved her fingers into his hair. "Who am I, Eric?"

Eric was unaware of his surroundings – he was only aware that Jackie Burkhart's knee was pressing dangerously close to his manhood. She was encompassing him with her touch, her soft scent – those small busy hands and moist supple lips. She asked him the silliest question, "_do you know who I am_?" Oh my God, how could he not? Her fingers were stroking his scalp and she was planting the most incredibly soft kisses on his face and it felt so good! "_Who am I, Eric_?" she asked him again. His palms were still on her hips when he slid them forward and felt the silky lace of her panties. Danger! Danger, Will Robinson! _Oh shit!_ What was she doing to him?

She knew the instant he realized what he had done - the second his hands slipped from dress to panties, it was like he went into shock. His eyes flew open and his face was flushed – "Jackie," he rasped. "What are we doing?" He clasped her to him, his words and his actions in opposition to each other.

Tenderly, she touched his cheek; she could feel his body shudder beneath her hand. "Eric, sweetie, I think it's time I went home, okay?" She said gently. He nodded his head bringing his breathing back into control. "Are you going to be all right?"

Eric shifted in his seat. "I think so" he tried to sound confident, "At least I will when you get your knee out of my groin."

Jackie laughed and swatted him on the shoulder. "Dork."

He smirked and started buttoning up his shirt. "Devil woman..." _she was, she really was_! He looked at this vixen and shook his head, "I guess this means we won't be having any coffee."

She climbed off of his leg and shrugged into her jacket. "Oh, we'll be having _coffee_ Eric." She said as she opened the Vista Cruiser door, "We'll be having _coffee_ real soon!" She blew him a kiss and knew he was watching her every step as she walked to her car. Victory for Jackie Burkhart!


	21. Chapter 21 Can I Be Your Neighbor?

**Author Note**: (Whew! After chapter 20 – the author had to go smoke a cigarette metaphorically, speaking of course!) No disrespect intended for Jacuzzi tubs, - (**also this is a bit of a fluffy filler chapter**)

21

Thanksgiving was coming and Kitty was all excited. This year she was having the family meal in her new house and would get to use all of her new appliances. She couldn't decide between and ham or turkey and decided to do both. In addition to Jackie, she invited Michael and his family, Kitty was fond of little Betsy Kelso.

Jackie left work early that Monday and decided to stop by the Forman house to see if Kitty needed any help before her "big day" Red opened the door and gave her a hug and kiss on the top of the head.

"Where's Eric? I thought he was attached to your hip." He groused affably. Jackie laughed and set her purse and coat near the door. "I think Eric is at school – he teaches math – you remember math, don't you Mr. Forman?" she teased.

Red smirked, "Of course, how do you think that's how I kept track of all you damned kids leaving my house? Eric leaves, that's minus one….Steven leaves…minus two…" Jackie swatted him on the arm. "Be nice."

She danced into the kitchen to see what Kitty was up to. "Hey Mrs. Forman, what smells so good?" Kitty turned and saw the young girl with smiling eyes. "Oh Jackie, I'm so glad to see you. Come sit down with me." Kitty put her apron on the sink and led Jackie to the dining room where they had some privacy. Jackie was concerned by Kitty's hushed tone of voice.

"Mrs. Forman, what's wrong?" Jackie watched as Kitty tried to maintain her composure. She put on her Kitty Forman smile and replied. "You were right. We need to tell Eric and the sooner the better." Jackie covered the older woman's hand with her small one. "What happened at the doctors?"

Kitty sniffed, "I just thought Red was overly tired from unpacking and getting settled in, you know, all of the things a person does when they move. Since he got that chair, he's been taking these long daily naps and missing lunch."

Jackie didn't see how that was a problem for someone as old as Red. Kitty continued, "In the course of Parkinson's, one of the symptoms is somnolence – it's a condition where either Red falls asleep too easily or he sleeps too long. I have some medication he has to take daily or he won't be able to drive."

"And Mr. Forman loves his car. Did the chair cause the problem? Because I can get rid of it for you if that's what you want…."

Kitty laughed softly, "No honey, it's not the chair, in fact the recliner is actually good for him and I don't have to worry about him falling out of it."

"Do you need someone to drive Mr. Forman to the doctors or run errands for you?" Jackie knew there was something that Kitty wasn't saying.

"No and yes to your question - Sweetie, I think it's time for Eric to be more involved. I can't take care of Red all the time and I need some Kitty time once in a while. Do you understand?" Jackie smiled, "I do and you don't want Mr. Forman to think he needs a babysitter."

Kitty knew she liked this girl, "Yes! As long as he feels like he's still independent, he won't get the depression that most patients usually get. How do I tell Eric?"

Jackie said, "I'll call him and tell him to meet us at that little diner over on Larch Avenue tonight after school. I'll make up an excuse to get him over there. We can tell him together and he'll have both us to support him."

Kitty smiled and patted Jackie's hand. "You are such a good girl!" Jackie scooted out of her chair and walked to the kitchen glass doors. "Mrs. Forman, do you know who lives there?" Kitty looked at the condo that was just beyond her back fence. "Why, I don't think anyone does. They just finished building all of those units last week. Why?"

Jackie's brain was working in overdrive. "Mrs. Forman, how would you like me as a neighbor?" Kitty looked at the building that was only separated by a wooden fence and didn't know whether to be ecstatic or dismayed. "Honey, what are you thinking?"

'Mrs. Forman, you know I've been looking for a bigger place. Now that I have than damned work computer in my kitchen, I am running out of room. I have enough money invested that I can buy that house, rip out that ugly fence and well; Eric _does_ spend a lot of time at my place…."

Kitty saw where Jackie was going and her heart was overwhelmed with anticipation. "I could have my baby over for dinner more often!" She almost jumped for joy. "Oh honey, "she said hugging Jackie, "This would be a blessing. Red loves you and I love you and both of you would come over more often."

Red hollered from the living room. "Dammit Jackie, are you making Kitty cry again?"

Kitty dried her eyes with the back of her hand, "It's a good cry Red, now watch your game!"

*

Immediately after leaving, Jackie drove around the block to look at the new structure. She liked it already and hadn't even stepped inside. It was a two story home with tall windows in the front that stretched from floor to roof – she peered through the glass panes and saw a tiled floor with a bigger fireplace. The layout was similar to the Forman's house but this unit had cathedral ceilings and a loft bedroom that extended out over the living area. It reminded Jackie of the towers in Romeo and Juliet. She loved it and was determined to buy it.

"May I help you Miss?" Jackie turned around and found the apparent realtor standing on the sidewalk with his hand in his suit pocket. "Hello, I'm Jackie and I am interested in looking at this house."

The tall dark haired realtor held out his hand, "Hello Ms Jackie, I'm David and I'm interested in selling. Follow me."

Jackie watched as he unlocked the double doors and let them swing open into her new dream home. In her minds eye, she could see where all of her furniture and belongings would fit perfectly. She knew where her Christmas tree would be put. She could see bells and candy canes hanging from the wooden handrails of the staircase.

She walked through to the dining room and looked out the sliding glass doors. This condo had the mandatory small backyard and a fence that bordered the Forman property. She could see Kitty cooking in the kitchen. Perfect.

David showed her the downstairs guest room and she allocated that room for her office and she followed him up the carpeted steps to the remaining bedrooms and master bath. Mentally, she was envisioning waking up in this loft bedroom where the beams of the ceiling were almost within reach. The second bedroom was smaller but had a nice view of the backyard. The master bath had the Jacuzzi tub she had always dreamed of!

She whirled around to David the Realtor and said without hesitation, "Let's do this."


	22. Chapter 22 Responsible Son

**Author Note**: (Some language) It may seem as if Jackie is moving too fast in the condo move, but remember she is a loud, bossy and VERY organized woman who _almost_ always gets what she wants. (Also, some of the dialog was hard to write – made me cry a little)

22 –

Jackie and Kitty were sitting in a booth towards the back of Dinah's Diner. Making small talk, Kitty asked her about the condo situation and Jackie tried not to brag. "I bought it!" She stirred her diet soda with the straw and looked up at the older woman expecting some kind of motherly repercussion. "It was rash and impulsive but Mrs. Forman, I've dreamt about this house. This is where I was meant to live..."

Kitty smiled this would be so wonderful. "When will your escrow be done?"

Jackie half smiled, "Actually, the realtor is taking care of everything and pretty much when my check clears the bank, and I'll have the keys in my hand. Mrs. Forman, it's so beautiful – I have tall windows to let in the sunshine and tons of room – you have to come over."

Kitty beamed, "Well neighbor – you can count on that" she tittered nervously. Where was Eric? Was it okay to leave Red home alone like this? Hundreds of thoughts went through Kitty's mind as she waited for her son to show up. She had shredded one paper napkin and was working on her second when the bell over the door tinkled and she saw her son's face.

Eric saw Jackie waving at him from the back of the room and like a magnet to steel he was drawn to her. He dropped his keys on the table and grabbed her face for a kiss. He had been waiting all day for this moment. Unfortunately, the _moment_ was interrupted by an embarrassed cough from his mother. He gave Jackie one of those _what-the-fuck_ kind of looks and slid in to the booth beside her. "Hey - hi mom…what are you doing here?"

He looked back and forth between Kitty and Jackie and they both looked guilty – of what, he didn't know exactly but he was going to find out. A waitress bopped over to the table and asked the ladies if they wanted a refill. "And what are you going to have handsome?"

Eric was flattered at the compliment and ordered a cola but he was still annoyed at his mom and Jackie. "Well….I'm here….and if you thought you had to trick me to get me here, I hope it was worth it."

Kitty glanced at Jackie who looked ashamed, "Eric, don't be mad at Jackie. I asked her to do this." Kitty could see Red's temper in her son's eyes. She took a deep calming breath and reached across the table to touch her son's hand. "Eric, just listen. To us – me and Jackie, we have something to tell you and it's not easy."

Eric heard a droning noise in his head and knew nothing good could come of this. "Okay mom, just tell me what it is."

"You remember when your dad had his heart attack." Kitty began.

"Dad's in the hospital?" Eric asked alarmed. The waitress chose that moment to bring Eric's drink. The table was quiet until she left.

Kitty continued, "No, no. I'm trying to explain. Just listen to me sweetie. When Red had the heart attack you didn't handle it very well. I know it was a terrible time for you then – you and Donna were planning on going to college, you were going to move to Madison and your dad got sick. We had to use your college fund to pay for medical expenses and I had to work double shifts at the hospital…"

"Mom, I remember – I'm not a teenager anymore." Eric didn't know where this was leading.

"Eric, you joked about it and you antagonized him. I know you think your words were funny but they hurt your dad."

"I seemed to do that a lot back then" he admitted sheepishly.

Kitty was glad he was taking this well, "Red couldn't work or drive or do any of the things that gave him satisfaction. You played on his weakness and that really hurt him honey. Your dad's pride means everything to him. Remember that okay sweetie?"

Eric's irritation was starting to subside. If Kitty had to leave the house to tell him something it must be big. He squeezed Kitty's hand and with his other reached over and held onto Jackie's. "So just tell me – whatever it is, I can handle it."

Jackie saw that Kitty was getting choked up. She smiled at Mrs. Forman and looked into Eric's eyes. "Eric, your dad has the early stages of Parkinson's disease. Do you know what that is?" He shook his head no. Jackie continued. "It's a disease that attacks certain parts of the brain and makes things like walking difficult. Climbing stairs can be dangerous - have you noticed that sometimes your dad's hands tremble?" Eric thought back to the day his folks first moved in and Red asked Jackie to take a walk with him and he remembered wondering why his dad didn't ask him for help. _Shit – Red was having trouble back then!_

Kitty cut in, "We had to sell the house in Point Place because the doctors your dad needs are here. The trip from Point Place was too long and your dad couldn't drive it every week."

"Mom I would have helped you. I have money saved."

"Eric, you are a teacher, you have a good job and your dad is so proud of you. He didn't want you to see him as a weak man. It's a Forman pride thing. We didn't want to take your money – that's yours and we are sad that we had to use your college fund. The house we have now is perfect. We are close to you and the hospital and Jackie. These small things make your dad feel safe."

Eric stared at the table. "Mom, why didn't you tell me first?"

Kitty knew this question was coming. "Honey, I didn't think you could handle it. After the heart attack, I just wanted you to think your father was okay. It was Jackie that picked up on the trembling and I started putting together all of his excuses about tiredness and Dr. Fletcher confirmed the diagnosis."

Eric ran his hand over his face. "Okay, I get why you didn't want to tell me. I was a dumbass back then – I mean really. But I was at your house every month and Dad seemed fine."

Kitty blew her nose into a new napkin. "Honey, how does a mother tell her son that his dad will not ever get better?" Kitty started crying and Jackie had crocodile tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kitty continued, "Eric, this disease will not go away and over time new symptoms will show up robbing your dad of his independence."

Jackie picked up where Kitty was having difficulty, "Your dad is going to have trouble getting around and this illness can sometimes lead to memory loss. " Kitty smiled a thanks to Jackie and looked at Eric's white face, "I'm a nurse, sweetie, I've seen this disease in its worst stages and I sure as hell don't want to see it happen to my husband; but it is happening and I can't stop it!"

Kitty broke down and sobbed against Jackie's shoulder. Eric moved around the booth to sit next to his mom, she hadn't cried like this when he left for Africa! "Oh Eric, I love your dad so much, I don't want to lose him." Eric patted her on the back and returned the hug. This was not what he was expecting and he was having difficulty dealing with all of this medical information.

Kitty put her hands on the sides of Eric's face. "I'm just a little overwhelmed. Jackie wanted me to tell you a long time ago but I didn't know how."

Eric looked over at his beautiful friend, "So you _were_ keeping something from me after all" Jackie could only nod her head.

"Would you have told me eventually?"

Jackie looked at Kitty whom she gave her solemn promise to. "No, Eric – I would not have told you. I made a pledge to your folks to keep this quiet. Your dad didn't want people treating him with pity and he didn't want you to think he was still couldn't _put a foot in your ass_."

Kitty snorted, that sounded like Red. "Jackie, let me finish. Eric, the reason we are telling you now is because Jackie has been pressuring me to do so…." She smiled at the young woman, "and Red has developed a new symptom that he's being medicated for."

Eric listened quietly as Kitty explained what was going on and how she needed his help. Once he understood the urgency in selling the family home and moving to Chicago, some of the strange actions of his parents began making sense. He could remember actually seeing some of the symptoms now that he knew what they were. Any other time, he would have just passed off his dad's tiredness to being an old man. Then the father/son talk back in September where Red told him how proud he was - that was the Forman version of _I love you_ – why didn't he recognize something was off back then?

"So, honey – now that you know, it's very important that you don't treat your father like he's delicate."

Jackie snorted, "Mr. Forman delicate?" she laughed. Eric chuckled, "Dad is not a china doll, I get it mom. But I'm not getting a foot in my ass okay?" Kitty wiped her eyes. "Honey, I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry' that's my fault but your dad is so arrogant sometimes and wants everyone to think he's strong… let's allow him to keep his dignity okay?"

Eric cautioned his mother, "I'll say it again. I'm not getting a foot in my ass - I'll try to be more supportive to dad , but mom if something else happens, I'd like you to tell me okay? I'm a big boy now; you don't have to protect me."

Kitty looked at her adult son – when did he get so grown up and responsible? Could a mom be more proud than she was at this moment? She kissed Eric on the cheek. "I've got to go sweetie or your dad might worry. You'll be over on Thursday for dinner right?"

Eric hugged his mom maybe just a little bit tighter than usual. "Of course, and you'll make pie?"

Kitty laughed, "Eric, I always make pie. Now scoot over so I can get out." Eric helped his mother slide out of the booth and he watched while she went around the booth to thank Jackie. "You are such a darling girl. Thank you for making me do this. I love you, honey."

Jackie wiped her eyes, "I love you too Mrs. Forman. Drive safely okay? I'll call you tonight."

Kitty started to walk away and stopped to look back at the couple. She smiled when she saw the affection on their faces and she knew that only good could come from this pair. They were darling together and _that_ would make Red happy.


	23. Chapter 23 Lofty Dreams

**Author Note**: No disrespect intended for the game Candyland, Escrow processes and procedures and it's a very fluffy chapter intended to move the story along to a specific point in time. (_**Special thanks to ddtje70, nannygirl, harmonious, DFT, DaveDshow & **__** for the motivation and inspiration to get this far!)**_

23

Eric watched his mom leave and then turned to the girl who sat quietly in the booth with him. Suddenly, she couldn't look at him, her long dark hair shielding her face. He heaved a sigh and sipped some of his soda. "Jackie…"

"Eric, its okay if you hate me – I'll totally understand..." She said softly.

Eric slid over, closing the space between them, and touched her cheek. He moved the curtain of hair over her shoulder and pressed his lips firmly to her, his thumbs caressing her face. He sighed softly against her lips and his hands seeking out her hands. "I don't hate you." He confessed.

She opened her eyes and pressed her forehead against his. "I wanted to tell you, really, but it wasn't my secret to tell. I promised." Another alligator tear slipped down her cheek. Eric brushed it away. "Jackie, what you did was extremely brave. At any other time in your life, I'm sure you would have been the first to tell everyone….am I right?"

She laughed quietly, "Yeah, I wasn't great at keeping my mouth closed. I think that's part of the reason your dad calls me the Loud One."

Eric kissed her temple, "No, he calls you that because you are bossy AND loud. But he likes you… and I like you and you made my mom feel safe in telling me. I don't know too many people that would do that for a friend."

He wanted her to smile again. "I guess you'll have to help me when it comes to dealing with my dad because frankly, sometimes he still scares the shit out of me."

Jackie sniggered, "Oh, Red is just a big softie – he adores you Eric. I only wish my dad was half the man yours is." Eric bumped her shoulder with his. "Hey can we change the subject?"

She looked up, "Yes, please!" That brought a smile to her face. Eric was still holding her hands, "The kids in my class told me that you were the prettiest girl they ever met, and remember big Tommy Chase? The _chubby_ little guy? He asked if you would come to the graduation party."

"How sweet!" she exclaimed, "But I'm so NOT dancing with him."

Suddenly, Jackie grabbed Eric's arm. "What are you doing on Friday?" Eric saw a peculiar shine in her eyes. "Nothing, what's happening on Friday?" Jackie was getting more excited by the minute. "Eric, you're coming to work with me."

"What? Have you been drinking with my mom?" he asked incredulously. Jackie threw back her head and laughed out loud, "No – but I should have. You'll never guess what the station is doing."

Eric leaned back. This ought to be interesting, "No, I'll never guess because even I don't know what you do." He crossed his arms and waited for her to blurt it out. "We are going on location to film a new commercial."

"And that would interest me in what way?" he teased.

Jackie almost squealed "The commercial is for the grand opening of Fez's Candyland!" Eric sat up, "You are kidding me."

She shook her head excitedly, her eyes bright,"Nope. Fez called me a few weeks ago and asked if I would help produce his new commercial. He's opening a second store here in Chicago!"

Eric grinned, "Good for Fez, he finally found something he liked. Candy and getting paid for it."

Jackie was bouncing in her seat. "That's not all."

Eric pretended to scoff, "What else could there be?" Jackie leaned forward and almost whispered, "He's bringing his fiancé."

"Jackie – just give me the details – you're making me nuts here"

"Okay spoilsport. Fez proposed to Big Rhonda and she accepted! How cool is that!"

Eric was surprised. "_**The**_ _Big Rhonda_ from Point Place High School? Big Rhonda who trapped Fez in the stairwell during a tornado and tried to choke him?"

"So you'll come with me on the set? You and Fez can hang out during the break. I promised Kelso I'd swing him by afterwards to see Brooke and Betsy. Come on Eric, say you'll go." Jackie was practically begging. Eric couldn't think of a better way to spend his four days off, "I wouldn't miss it!"

She squeaked and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you! This will be so exciting!" Then Jackie planted a kiss on Eric that left him breathless when she pulled away. "I gotta go! I'll call you later!"

As she ran out the door, Eric muttered, "You go – I'll go take another cold shower"

*

Jackie was at work on Wednesday when a messenger brought a package for her signature. She signed off on the slip and handed the envelope back to the courier. She smiled as she shook the envelope. Seconds later the envelope was shredded and she was holding the keys to her new house. There was some accompanying paperwork that she rushed up to the legal department to decipher for her.

"Well, does it say I can move in?" she answered expectantly. The station law advisor glanced at all of the documents, "Everything thing appears to be in order but I'm not that type of attorney. Let's just say that whoever you paid got all the right papers filed and signed. Congratulations Ms. Burkhart – you are a new homeowner."

Jackie wanted to snap at the silly man, she already owned a home she was just upgrading to a bigger one. Her dream home – the one with the loft bedroom that let her look out at the trees and the massive bathroom that screamed _Use Me!_ She had to go get Mrs. Forman and show it off.

Just minutes later, she pulled up into her spanking brand new driveway. She looked at her front door and smiled to herself. This was a monumental moment. The door key slid silently into the lock and she turned it with a slight click and the doors swung inward. The sun was beaming thru the plate glass illuminating the living area and Jackie closed her eyes smelling the new wood from the kitchen cabinets.

She carefully climbed the stairs to her new bedroom. It was beautiful and she lay on the carpet where she imagined her bed would be. She leaned over the extended floor and looked down – she would put her sofa there and the love seat there and her brain went crazy with decorating ideas. The door to the guest room was open and she spun around envisioning little Betsy spending the night here. The bathroom was just as splendid as she remembered – she had to share this with someone now!

*

"Kitty, what is that damn rapping noise?" Red growled. This was the third time he heard it and no one was at the front door. He got up and threw his paper into the chair. That was when he saw little Jackie Burkhart on his patio shivering. He unlocked the slide door, "Good lord girl, how did you get in my backyard?"

Jackie was hugging her arms and freezing cold. "Is Mrs. Forman h-here?" Red hollered for Kitty to bring a blanket. Kitty was fussing about Red yelling in the house when she saw Jackie turning blue. She wrapped the blanket around her, "Sweetie, what are you doing here?"

Jackie pointed at the open gate in the backyard. "N- Neighbor… I'm your n-neighbor." Red looked through the patio at the fence... "Aw jeez, _you_ are the one that bought that house?"

Kitty clapped her hands. "Yippee! Red, the kids are coming home. Oh, I'm so happy – Red aren't you excited?!" Red wanted to be angry but in truth he liked Jackie and if he had to have a neighbor, she was tolerable. "But,,I don't want you going through my backyard everyday for dinner, you hear me?"

Jackie smiled, "I love you too Mr. Forman."

*

After Jackie had warmed up with some hot chocolate and a second blanket, Red and Kitty followed her through the backyards to look at her new home. Red admired the craftsmanship of the woodwork and the stone fireplace. He declined the tour of the upstairs but had to smile when Kitty leaned over the loft wall and blew him little kisses.

"Red, it is beautiful up here. She has a separate shower and a Jacuzzi tub!"

Red inspected the downstairs bedroom and bath – in all; he was pleasantly surprised that Jackie picked a good structure to purchase.

"Jackie, when do you move in?" He liked that his voice echoed in the vacant room. Jackie's head popped up over the loft wall. "I'm going to start on Saturday. I have some friends with a van that will help me. I want to be moved in before the end of the month." She lightly skipped down the stairs. "What do you think Mr. Forman?"

Red smiled. "You did good kid. Now listen – I'm not going to come back here until you get the heat turned on and get some damned furniture. Got it?" He kissed the top of her head. "Kitty, let's go – I'm hungry!"


	24. Chapter 24 Turkey and Kelso

**Author Note**: I'm not disrespecting anyone this chapter (I think)

24

Thanksgiving morning opened with a light sprinkling of snow. Jackie rolled over and hunkered down further in the covers. Her new home had central heat and air and she was SO looking forward to waking up to a warm house. She glared at the alarm clock and estimated she had at least thirty more minutes before she had to actually get up and prepare her portion of the afternoon dinner. She had just closed her eyes and the telephone rang.

She reached over blindly and grabbed the receiver and grumbled, "Hello? This better be an emergency because I was up very late last night."

"And good morning to you too sunshine!" came Eric's cheerful voice. She smiled and rolled over in the bed. Suddenly shy, she lowered her voice, "Good morning Eric. How did you sleep?"

With a smile in his voice, he replied, "It was okay, but I really missed talking to you last night." Jackie yawned into the phone, "I'm sorry, it was just so late when I was done I went straight to bed. It's gonna be like this for a few days."

"So did you dream about me?" he asked joked. Jackie switched the phone to her other ear, "Maybe…"

She could hear Eric choking in the background and it was seconds before he came back on the line, "Really?" his tone was hopeful. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"As if! Do you really think I'd tell you about my erotic dreams of you?" she asked incredulously.

"Hah! Do you do dream about me – I knew it!" Eric was elated. He would just tuck that little piece of information away and pull it out when needed! "Eric, change of subject."

"Oh – okay. What do you want to talk about?" He hated when she changed the subject like that. "Have you ever done anything impulsive and then have it turn out exactly like you wanted it to?"

Eric didn't have a clue what she was talking about. Well, lately _he had_ been acting more impulsive that was natural for Eric Forman but then that came from hanging around with Jackie. "Did you do something… impulsive?" Dare he ask? Did he really want to know?

Jackie laughed, 'Oh yeah! I bought something new. Remind me to show you later."

Now, Eric was praying she bought some sexy underwear or a gauzy blouse that she wanted him to see. She would look _so_ fine in a lacy bra with those nice black stockings…maybe some boots… "Eric, are you still there?" Eric woke himself up; wow… a morning fantasy – time for another cold shower. "Um, Jackie – I have to call you back!"

*

Brooke and Kelso were sitting at the kitchen table chatting with Kitty while Betsy sat in Red's chair and reading a book to grandpa Red. Eric showed up shortly after, bringing the beer, and his dad nodded approvingly. Eric was listening to the happy chatter and it reminded him of last year's dinner at the Point Place home. He sat down at the table and slid a beer over to Kelso. "Thanks man, I was telling your mom about a traffic stop I made last month. This guy was going 70 miles in a 15 mile an hour zone. You'll never guess who it was."

Brooke rolled her eyes; she had heard this story at least eight times. "Dude, it was Pastor Dave!" Kelso laughed and snorted beer out of his nose. Kitty chuckled, "That man never does anything fast. Michael I hope you gave him a good scolding!"

"Better than that, I gave him a ticket!" Kelso laughed and Red chuckled from the living room. "Good one Kelso."

Brooke was watching Eric tap his fingers on the table – she could see him look towards the front door more often than not. "Eric, how are things at school?" Eric was totally zoned out – Brooke smiled as she could see he was thinking about a petite brunette woman. Red hollered from his chair, "ERIC – answer the girl."

Eric sat up and looked around, everyone was staring at him. "What! What did I miss?" Kitty set a platter of cookies on the table, "Honey, remember the dance? Tell your friends about that."

"The Winter Gala – eighth graders now have formal parties." Eric could only think of the private _after-party_. His ears started to burn and he could feel that punch in his gut. _Where was Jackie_?

"I think it's sweet that they let Junior High kids have a dance. What better way to get ready for High School?" Brooke asked. "Do you have any pictures?" Eric reached into his vest pocket, "Yeah, I have a couple that a kid from the AV department took for the yearbook. He handed a picture to Brooke. Kelso leaned over and glanced at it, "Oh my god, Jackie looks HOT!"

Eric sat up, what picture did he hand over? Kelso tried to snatch the picture away but Brooke held it over her head. There was a halo of lights from the camera flash and a smiling Eric holding Jackie as they danced. In the pose, Jackie's dress was very short. Her little silver sandals glinted in the flash. Brooke was smiling wide, "I _love_ her dress – Eric you look good in this photo. I wish Michael would take me dancing more often!"

Kelso tried to reach for the picture but Brooke kept it away from her husband's hand. He tried to lean around Brooke but in doing so, fell out of his chair. Eric grabbed the picture from Brooke and laughed. There was a flash from Kitty's camera - now it was just like a Forman Thanksgiving!

Kelso scrambled back into his chair and grabbed the cookie plate. "Does anybody want to see how many chocolate chip cookies I can stuff in my mouth?" He was waiting for someone to take on the challenge but no on did. Not to be dissuaded, he still managed to get seven cookies in before the rest disappeared. Brooke turned to Eric, "Are you coming over tomorrow after Fez's commercial?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah, Jackie's gonna let me hang out on the set and then we'll come over after. Did she tell you Fez is engaged?"

Kitty came back to the dining table. "Fez is going to get married? Well bless his little foreign heart. Who is she?"

Eric bit his lip, trying not to laugh, "Big Rhonda." He deadpanned All of a sudden, Kelso's eyes got big and he started choking on a cookie, "Did you say Big Rhonda?" Brooke felt left out – "Who is Big Rhonda?" Even Kitty laughed when she heard that. The guys began telling Brooke stories about the large girl and Fez's antics throughout high school.

Jackie could hear the laughter from outside the front door. She rapped on the door and was pleasantly surprised to her god-daughter opening it. "Aunt Jackie!" she squealed. Jackie set down her packages and wrapped Betsy in a big hug. "Hey sweetie – how are you?"

"Where's your big boot?" the little girl said. Jackie looked down, "Oh, my foot is so much better I don't need it anymore. Let's close the door and see what Grandma Kitty is cooking." Betsy took Jackie's hand and led her to Red's chair. "Grandpa Red," she said in her little kindergarten voice, "look who's here." Jackie leaned over and pressed a kiss to the old man's cheek. 'Hey Mr. Forman, I brought you some of that imported beer you wanted. "She brought out a brown paper bag from behind her back. "Don't share it, cuz it cost a fortune." She teased.

Eric practically flew out of the dining room. "Hey everybody, it's Jackie!" he exclaimed excitedly. He grabbed her in a bear hug nearly lifting her from the floor. Low, in her ear he whispered, "I missed you!" Jackie was surprised by the intensity of his greeting - they had just talked on the phone hours before. She wiggled out of his grasp, "Can you help me with my coat?"

Red watched, amused, as his son went all awkward trying to help the small girl out of her jacket – Kitty was right, Eric _was_ smitten with Jackie. Well, good for him – maybe he wouldn't be a dumbass all of his life!

*

The turkey was great and the conversation was engaging. Kitty was happy that she had her husband and at least four of her kids sitting at the dinner table. If only Steven and Donna could have made it. She sighed and watched how Eric's eyes followed Jackie's every move. Did he know yet that he was infatuated with the dark haired girl? Her mothering instinct already recognized all the symptoms of puppy love. Her favorite part of this little romantic overture was that Jackie was bringing Eric out of his shell.

Kitty picked up some of the empty dishes and carried them to the sink. Eric was laughing at something Kelso had said and Red was feeding Betsy a forbidden piece of candy. These little moments Kitty would always carry in her heart – Red was enjoying himself. But, Kitty was worried about Donna coming between the budding relationship that Jackie and Eric were building.

Donna – Kitty loved the girl like a daughter – had known her nearly all of her life. But, Donna was a formidable young woman whose strong independence did well for her in her career but nearly crushed Eric when she chose to live her life without him. Eric had followed her around catering to her every whim. Whatever Donna wanted, Eric was there to roll out the red carpet. Kitty never said anything because Eric had already made up his mind to marry the red head.

It took a long time for Eric's wounded heart to heal after Donna chose Randy to accompany her to Madison. Donna refused to call him or reply to his letters. After awhile, Eric just gave up and concentrated on getting his degree and became a school teacher. To Red and Kitty's delight, Eric began taking in interest in Jackie's friendship. With the Veil of Donna removed from his eyes, Eric was blossoming – he was becoming more outgoing, had more confidence and was just plain fun to be around.

"Jackie, honey, would you help me in the kitchen?" Kitty called over the counter. Brooke and Jackie both stood up and started gathering dirty dishes. Kitty wasn't expecting help from both girls – this was a delight! "Mrs. Forman, you did all the cooking, why don't you get comfortable, Brooke and I can clean up for you."

Kitty nearly giggled with joy – it was like having two daughters helping with the chores! Kitty poured a glass of Merlot and patted the girls on the head, "Thank you so much, I would love to sit down for awhile."

After Kitty left the kitchen, Brooke turned around and sang, "I know something you don't know."

Jackie set some glasses on the top rack of the dishwasher and raised an eyebrow. "You're a librarian; you probably know _a lot_ more than me!"

Brooke laughed, "I saw a porn picture of you." Of course Brooke was teasing but Jackie didn't know that.

"I don't have any porn pictures." Jackie said pretty sure of herself. Brooke smirked, "Well, how about there's a photo of you in the world's shortest dress and you have on those pretty silver sandals….."

Jackie gasped, "Dance pictures? Oh my God, that dress WAS short! Was it tasteful?"

Brooke laughed, "I'm kidding – the dress was gorgeous. Eric has it in his vest pocket, maybe you can sneak it out. Michael said you looked "hot" – I almost pinched him but really, it's a nice picture." The two girls finished washing dishes and chatted quietly so the guys couldn't hear.

*

Eric couldn't keep his mind on the Packers game that Red and Kelso were so thoroughly enjoying. He wanted to be in the kitchen near Jackie if just to hear her voice. He felt such a relief when she finally showed up for the meal – he was worried that she wouldn't make it. Kelso was trying to fit 25 pretzels into his mouth and Red was laughing. Eric wondered why this Forman dinner was so much better than it had ever been in the past.

Betsy drug out her favorite teddy bear and climbed up on the loveseat to sit next to Uncle Eric. She offered him a bite of cookie and smiled when he accepted. Eric smiled at the young girl envisioning a daughter of his own one day - a little girl with his green eyes and dark curly hair smiling up at him.

_Shit_! His eyes widened and he vividly recalled that talk with Red the day of the move. "_Son, your mother and I are getting older. She wants grandchildren and if you aren't playing the field, how is that going to happen? …find yourself a nice girl, like Jackie, your mother and I would be very happy - Eric; I'm not saying you need to get married now or tomorrow. Just consider it in your future okay? You could do worse than Jackie." _Was his dad planting some kind of subliminal message in his brain that day? Oh jeez_, it was happening_. He was falling for Jackie Burkhart!

And he was falling hard!

*


	25. Chapter 25 I Said Don't Talk!

**Author Note:** Thanks to DFT for making me laugh and welcome back !

Red was snoring in his chair, the big game was over and Brooke and Kelso were packing up Betsy's toys. "Mrs. Forman that was such a great meal. I'm sorry Michael ate all of the pecan pie." Brooke apologized. Kelso smiled, "I'm not, and it was good pie!" Kitty patted Michael Kelso on the head, "That's okay Brooke, Michael was always a good eater."

Brooke agreed. "He sure can – eat! Michael, we have to go before the snow gets worse!"

"Well, good bye kids – take care of Betsy and we'll see you later!" Kitty waved them out the door.

Red snored loudly and Kitty went to busy herself in the laundry room. Jackie sat next to Eric on the loveseat and oh so subtlety reached into his vest and quickly snatched the photos. "Hey!" was all he could say. How did she know he had something in his vest? "Missy, I believe those are my photos."

Jackie looked at him sweetly, "I was told that you have porn in here and I'm just _checking_." She then flashed him an I-Dare-You-To-Stop-Me look. She turned the first one over and it was a photo of her sitting in Eric's lap after dancing with the young boys. She looked cute in this photo and Eric looked charming. The second photo was Eric dragging a young boy away from the drink table. "Is this Mr. Punch Spiker?" Eric chuckled, "Yeah, he was a real brat." Jackie looked at the third photo and was struck at how well the photograph turned out. "This was taken by a student?"

Eric plucked the picture from her fingers. "Yes, it's the porn picture that you thought I had." He tucked it back in his vest. "I will be keeping it safe from the magazine centerfolds just for you."

Jackie laughed," That is not porn. I've seen porn in your old bedroom – this was just a _nice_ picture. Remind me to wear a longer dress next time!" Eric pulled her onto his lap, "Are you kidding Missy? I can get $20 bucks a pop for showing this picture to the PE Teacher!"

Jackie poked him in the ribs. "Ew! You pig – that Stan guy is more of a pervert than Fez! Oh, speaking of Fez, can you be at my house at 7:00 in the morning? I'll drive you to the shoot and you can leave your car at my house."

This was it. Eric decided to be bold. Looking around to make sure that Red was still asleep he said in a low voice, "Um, how about I just spend the night and we leave together?" Eric didn't know if he was being too forward or if she was going to turn him down in a flash.

Jackie's bright eyes got big – she hadn't expected Eric to be this daring so soon. She sighed then turned and put her arms around his neck laying her head against his chest. "Eric, do you remember that _thing_ we talked about this morning?" Sure he remembered; he had hoped it was some very sexy article of clothing, but he never expected to hear, "Well, I bought a new house!"

He stood up so quickly Jackie tumbled to the floor. "You did what? What the hell, Jackie are you crazy?!"

Jackie was shocked that Eric would react so furiously to her news. She thought he would be happy along with her and they could share in the excitement. But this was not the case, and she could feel her eyes tearing up. Eric was the one man who promised he would never hurt her.

She took a step back from him and reached blindly for her purse - the tears in her eyes temporarily blinding her. She had to get out of there, now! "Mr. Forman, thank you for the dinner and let Mrs. Forman know I'll come back later for the empty dishes. Good bye!" and then she ran stumbling out of the Forman household.

Red opened one eye. "Good going, dumbass. I knew it would only be a matter of time before you said something stupid and ran her off." Kitty heard the commotion and came into the living room. "Where's Jackie? She was going to share some good news with you."

Eric sat down and hung his head. What did he do? It was just like when he pissed her off about the recliner – shit! He should have kept his mouth shut – Red was right, he was a dumbass.

*

Jackie got in the Camaro and gunned the engine – where would she go? She didn't want to talk to Eric right now and she couldn't go home. The big jerk! Instead, she wiped her eyes and sped out of the driveway with one destination in mind. Her own fortress of solitude – the new condo! She wrapped her coat tightly around her, soft snowflakes landing on her lashes. She fumbled for the set of house keys and opened the door.

It was still crazy how she loved this house. She slapped the wall beside the door and was pleased that the realtor had got the electricity turned on. Check one. Encouraged, she found the thermostat and listened as the heat kicked on in the furnace. Check two – was there hot water? She anxiously ran up the stairs to the bathroom - hot and cold running water? Check three. All she needed was a mattress and she could sleep right here.

Jackie slid down the loft wall where her queen bed would be. The carpet was soft under her butt and she closed her eyes smelling the fresh paint. This particular room reminded her of Uncle Rob's in Colorado. He had this rustic A-framed cabin and the few summers she spent there, Jackie was the only girl allowed to sleep in the loft. Her boy cousins had to sleep in bags on the floor by the fire but she felt like the queen of the castle. Those summers she knew what it was like to be loved by family. Uncle Rob was nothing at all like Jack Burkhart – he was funny and caring and adored his niece. Jackie's only regret was that she learned of his death too late.

This started out as a perfect evening - why did Eric have to go and be such an ass?

*

Kitty was mad. "Eric Forman - In the kitchen – Now!" Eric looked up and saw his mother's eyes blazing and did not even hazard a look at Red as he followed Kitty over to the table. "You sit and don't say anything stupid." Even though she was fuming, she was still a good mom and poured a couple of glasses of milk and set out another plate of cookies.

"Eric. I thought I raised you better – if you were still 19, I would expect this kind of behavior - but look at you! You are an adult and you just crushed Jackie's feelings. I also know this isn't the first time."

Eric swallowed – how did his mom know this stuff?

"Why would you treat someone who only has your best interests at heart like that? Dumping her on the floor? I never taught you to treat a lady like that. What is wrong with you?"

So far Red hadn't commented so Eric knew that this was far from over. "Mom, why do you care so much about Jackie? I spent more time with Donna and you barely know Jackie…" Kitty put her hand up and stopped her son from changing the topic. "You think you know everything about your friends? Eric, you surprise me. Let me tell you a little something about Jackie and then your precious Donna."

Eric felt sick to his stomach; his mother was about to dredge up ancient history that he had desperately been trying to suppress. Kitty continued, "Did you know that after we had taken in Steven, that Jackie was living alone in that Burkhart house for months with no heat or food? Her father went to prison for embezzlement and Pam took off for some crap-hole in Mexico leaving poor Jackie to take care of a house and go to school all by herself."

Eric did not know that little fact. He felt perturbed that none of his friends trusted him enough to share that piece of information. Hyde knew and obviously Donna knew but no one ever really told him why Jackie was suddenly living with the Pinciotti's.

"She had that horrible relationship with Michael that I can only blame on being young and with no parent looking after her; but then Steven goes and ruins her life by marrying that stripper. Donna quit being a best friend and took up with that whore-y Samantha…" Kitty was still upset, "Now this young lady sets out on her own, calls her friend Eric _before_ he leaves for Africa to say goodbye, _and_ she goes on to make something of herself. Now you sit there and tell me why you have any say in how she lives her life or spends her hard earned money. You tell me Mister!"

Eric didn't know what to say. He didn't realize that Jackie had such a rough life, no one every talked about it and she always pretended everything was perfect. It was true that she did call him and told him that he was special to her – that surprised him. Eric really didn't want to listen to his mom review all the trials and tribulations about his relationship with Donna. He was trying to move on from that pain.

"Mom, I didn't know about Jackie's history. It's just seems like everything comes so easily for her. She got Dad the chair and I'll admit I was jealous – and yeah I reacted childishly, but there's something about her…."

Kitty sighed, "You asked me why I care so much about Jackie? Over the years all of you kids moved away, but it was Jackie who consistently called every week to see if Red and I were okay. If we needed anything, she was there to help – she thought we were more of a family to her than Jack and Pam, and I _adore_ the girl – so does Red and do we need your permission to care for her? No.

"Eric, I think you should take a good look at your life and what you want for your future. You can keep pining away hoping Donna comes back to you, but sweetie, grow up. Sometimes what you are looking for is right under your nose. Now go find Jackie and apologize."

Kitty picked up the glasses, kissed her son the head and left the room. Eric stood up and with his bruised pride tried to sneak past Red's chair. Red was chuckling, "Son, bend over and I'll get your mom's foot out of your ass."

Eric only groaned.

*

It was nearly midnight when Jackie drove home. She was surprised to see the Vista Cruiser parked in her driveway and a jacketed figure slumped against the door. She rapped on the glass and startled Eric who woke up quickly rolling down the window.

"What are you doing here?" She asked still irritated at her sandy haired friend.

Eric rubbed his eyes. "I – I was waiting for you." His back felt cramped and his feet were freezing. He cupped his hands and blew warm breath into them.

"So… you were waiting for me in the snow?" Her foot was tapping on the driveway.

"Well, yes and I think I ran out of gas trying to keep warm." He said shivering. "Can I borrow a blanket and pillow?"

Jackie glared at him. What nerve! Waiting in her driveway….wait – that was sort of romantic in an Eric Forman kind of way. Still, she was mad at him! She kicked his door, "You can come inside and warm up but I'm not talking to you!" Jackie tramped through the snowy sidewalk and opened her door. Eric scrambled out of the cold car and hurried to get inside. He was shaking with cold and her house felt like a heavenly oven. Jackie wasted no time in getting him a pillow and a blanket.

She walked back to the door and dumped the linens in his arms. He had such a forlorn look on his face and she felt pity for her friend. Would she really make him sleep in the car, in the snow? What if he died from exposure? His murder would be on her hands! "All right, look – you can sleep on the couch but don't talk to me, got it?"

Eric was so glad for the limited show of mercy he deserved that he gladly answered, "Got it. Thanks Jackie."

Using her so familiar loud voice, she exclaimed, "I said… don't talk!" She walked into her bedroom and slammed the door. Sheepishly, Eric removed his shoes and socks and managed to find a comfortable spot on the sofa. At least he wouldn't freeze to death and Jackie wouldn't hate him forever.

Would she?


	26. Chapter 26 Punch Drunk

**Author Note**: No disrespect to the game Candyland or Chicago Cable Television (Happy Thanksgiving to my US readers!)

26

Jackie undressed and pulled on some flannel pajamas – even though the house was warm inside, the snow made her feel colder than it really was. She set the alarm for 5:30 and snuggled down in the covers. _The big jerk! Why should __**he**__ get upset because she bought her dream house? He should be happy for her_. She closed her eyes and thought about the commercial tomorrow. It would be nice to see Fez again and she would try twice as hard to be nice to Big Rhonda. She was really excited about Fez's Candyland – if the shoot went well, she would get her Christmas bonus for the third year in a row! Yay Jackie! She cheered to herself.

She was just about asleep when she heard a soft knocking on her bedroom door. "What is it Eric!" she grumbled. The door opened with a quiet "snick" as he stepped softly into her room sitting on the edge of the mattress. "Jackie, I'm freezing. Let me hang in here with you okay?"

Exasperated, she threw back the covers, "Hurry up, its cold!" Eric quickly stepped out of his pants and shirt and slid into the covers wearing only his boxers. The sheets were flannel and so deliciously warm he could almost sigh with pleasure. He scooted over until he was lying against Jackie's back. Still daring to be brave, he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. She didn't pull away or complain and he was finally able to relax. As he listened to her soft breaths he knew she fell asleep.

Kitty had put a world of guilt on Eric's head and his mind still reeled with memories of Jackie hanging around the house and how nasty everyone treated her. Yet, she stayed because his folks were the only "parents" she had and now Eric understood that. He buried his face in her hair and knew that he would be totally and completely lost without her. She wiggled her way into his life and he didn't even see it coming.

*

The alarm beeped loudly in the early morning hour and Jackie snaked an arm out of the covers and hit the snooze button. She was too warm and comfortable to get out of bed just yet. As she slowly roused, she was aware that Eric was still sleeping and huddled against her back. She smiled; how she could stay mad at him – he rarely got upset at her and when he did, it was because he was surprised. She needed to cut him a little slack.

Jackie rolled over and her head tucked under his chin, she lightly rested her arms over his waist and closed her eyes. Eric's eyes flew open when he felt Jackie shift on the bed. He was positive she was going to roll him out on the floor. Hell, he deserved it for his actions last night. It was only when she fitted herself into his chest that he realized he quite possibly had been forgiven. _Devil woman, what have you done with Jackie?_ He lifted her arms and circled them around his neck so he could look at her sleepy face.

"Am I still in the doghouse?" he asked softly.

She nodded her head, "Yes, but if you are a good puppy I'll let you out later." She teased. Eric chuckled and kissed her on the nose. "Do I get the shower first?"

That woke her up. "What? No way! I have to work today – you get to play. I'm first and yes, I'll save you some hot water. Sheesh!" she said overly dramatic. She kissed his cheek and rolled out of bed, Eric was a little sad to see she was wearing pajamas. She rushed into the bathroom just before the snooze alarm went back on.

Eric shut off the clock and lay back in the bed. This was so much better than the Vista Cruiser – or his apartment. He could smell vanilla and strawberry and he wished he could carry that scent with him everywhere. Well, if he couldn't have his shower the very least he could do, would be to make some fresh coffee.

*

They arrived in downtown Chicago just before 9:00 a.m. – most of the station staff were setting up lights and constructing barriers against traffic. Eric was astounded by the trailers and klieg lights and sheer number of employees that were required to shoot the 30 second commercial. Jackie introduced Eric to her junior assistant Linda who would basically keep him out of trouble. Jackie gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then slipped into Executive Producer mode.

Eric watched as she glided around the cameras and boom mikes and signed clipboards all while walking effortlessly. Linda watched the young mans eyes followed Jackie's every move and knew that he was significant to her boss. "So Eric, Ms. Burkhart tells me you know the owner of the store?"

Eric tore his gaze away, "Um – yeah, Fez and I went to school together - Point Place High. Is that his trailer?" Linda nodded, "I'll take you to wardrobe and you two can have a chat while they finish setting up." Eric waited while the assistant opened the door, showed her badge and waved Eric into the trailer. The first thing Eric could smell was sugar and cotton candy. "Fez? Hey are you in here?"

"Aiyyyyy! Eric! My friend!" Fez emerged from a hanging closet of clothes to hug his old high school friend. "I'm glad you are here for them to shoot me."

Eric untangled himself from the giant hug and took a long look at his old friend. Time had been good to Fez. He was browner, if that was humanly possible, and looked like he had done a little muscle building. "So Fez… Candy… and a wife?" Eric tried to joke. Fez looked puzzled, "Candy is not my wife. I'm going to marry Big Rhonda. Oh, where did she go? Oh well….So…Eric, sit and tell me about Point Place."

Jackie looked back to see Eric was trapped in the wardrobe trailer - he would likely be there for awhile and that left her free to get down to commercial making business. Jackie went around checking the lighting on the set and approved script changes all the while making sure the props were at their marks. The cameramen were showing her the frame set ups and getting her approval and after an hour, she sent Linda back to go and get Fez.

The trailer door opened and Eric heard a familiar voice calling for Fez. However, the voice and the body did not match the Big Rhonda Eric remembered. This Rhonda was slim and svelte and very sexy. She smiled bashfully, "Hello Eric Forman. Remember me? You danced with me once during high school."

Eric tried to pick his jaw up off of the floor. "Rhonda…you look so…." What was the word?

"Different?" she answered for him. Fez stood up and put an arm around his fiancé's waist. "I love my big Rhonda. We hooked up at a candy convention in Kenosha. Rhonda is an aerobics instructor."

"Forman, I can twist you into a pretzel in ten seconds if you are not good to my Fezzie." She threatened lightly. Eric was stunned – Fez was doing well! Candy, Rhonda and money – all of his favorite things rolled into one. Rhonda stepped over and gave Eric a small hug and he prayed she didn't make good on the pretzel threat.

"Mr. Fez?" Assistant Linda called from the door. "You're needed on set."

Fez stood up and brushed the creases out of his skin tight pants. "Kiss me goddess." He requested of his fiancé' – "Math teacher – follow me!"

Five exhausting hours later, 27 retakes and two pounds of eaten jelly beans later, the commercial shoot was over. Jackie assigned some of the editing tasks to her staff and waved her friends over to see the dailies of the commercial. Eric asked what they were looking at and Jackie explained that it was the unedited commercial footage before it was sent to the station to be completed. Rhonda was only too happy to see her Fez on the tiny camera screen. Jackie excused herself to finish up some business with the Ad Agency to make sure their vision was captured in the days work.

*

Fez's limo followed Jackie's camaro to the Kelso house. Brooke was shocked to see the long automobile parked in her driveway. She opened the door and Kelso jumped over the small railing and ran like a monkey to see his old friend. Fez emerged from the limo like a movie star and held Rhonda's hand as she gracefully stepped out. "Fez!!!!" Michael was 18 years old again and the two chest-bumped and just laughed at each other with no apparent reason; maybe - just the joy of seeing an old friend.

Eric opened Jackie's door for her so she wouldn't slip in the snow. He held her hand and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?" Jackie smiled at the compliment. 'Why am I amazing?" She knew, but wanted to hear it anyways. Eric grinned, "I finally know what you do when you go to work and you are a _fanatic_ – I am impressed!"

She looked up and smirked, "I always told you that I was destined to be famous – this is just my day job" she giggled. Eric hugged her again and pulled her along the car so they could catch the party that was beginning in Kelso's living room.

"Fez, quit giving Betsy all that candy!" Brooke scolded. Fez gazed up at the tall beauty. "Ah… Brooke – you are right – little Betsy Kelso is sweeter than all of my candy." He said as he passed more jelly beans to the little girl. Eric opened the door followed by Jackie and Kelso was now in heaven. "Oh man, this is great! It's almost like the whole gang is here!"

Seemingly from nowhere, cold beers were passed around and a bowl of chips appeared on the coffee table. Jackie sat next to Eric on the tiny loveseat while Rhonda walked around the house looking at all of the photos. "Fezzie – here's a picture of you when you were younger!"

Brooke rolled her eyes at the little girl voice and Jackie laughed. Big Rhonda was a drama queen! "Jackie, come help me in the kitchen." Jackie willingly followed her friend away from the guys and beer conversation. "Did you do it?" Brooke asked.

Jackie sat down, "I tried to tell him and he freaked out. Brooke, it's so beautiful and it's everything I dreamed of – I think I should just back off."

"You can't give up your dream house because Eric panicked - I made Michael crazy until I found this house. I just _knew_ it was the place I wanted to live for the rest of my life." Brooke suggested, "Maybe this will be the icebreaker or have you changed your mind?"

Jackie rested her chin in her hand and looked towards the guys in the living room enjoying each other's company. "It's not that. I think Donna is still there in the background. I have to get him to let her go… or let him go to her. I don't want to be second to someone's memory."

Brooke ventured to ask, "Have you considered that _maybe_ he thinks you still have feelings for Steven?" Brooke watched Jackie's eyes get wide. "Wait! You don't think…."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But one thing I can tell you is that man out there is _crazy_ about you. He called here after we left the Forman's looking for you. He was freaked out because he couldn't find you. I think that your seduction scheme is working."

Jackie was astounded. "He did? Oh my, gosh! He was parked at my house in the snow when I got home. He ran out of gas trying to keep warm while waiting for me!"

Eric did that for her. He did it just for her. That was the tenderest gesture Jackie had ever known. She gasped and rose up from the table rushing into the living room stepping and stumbling over long legs and shoes until she stopped in front of Eric. He looked up making eye contact as she closed the space between them and suddenly she was pressing her lips firmly to his, crawling into his lap, her hands sliding over his shoulders. He was surprised by her boldness and her soft panting breaths that gently caressed his cheek causing him to shiver. All he could think of was _Oh my God_!

He slid an arm under her legs and around her back, picked her up and carried her into the hallway accompanied by the "_woo-hoo's" _ and shouts of encouragement from his old friends. He let her legs slide to the floor; her lips never leaving his – he returned her kiss with a restless exhilaration, groaning into her mouth, his hands trailing up and down the sides of her waist. He hadn't felt this kind of passion in a very long time. Her hands were in his hair, her tiny body pressing him against the wall and Eric felt punch drunk. _Devil woman_!

Jackie struggled to catch her breath, where was her self control? This older Jackie Burkhart didn't throw herself at a man – she was the one in power not the other way around! When did Eric Forman get so romantic? Eric broke the kiss, "That was…" he mumbled trying to find the right words."

"Yeah…" she replied, her legs shaky as she softly chuckled. The way she looked at him with those beautiful eyes, he felt that kick in the stomach that preceded any coherent thought he may have had. She touched his chin, "Sometimes you just amaze me." She smiled and stepped backwards and disappeared into the kitchen.

Eric took a deep breath and went to face his dumbstruck friends. Fez's mouth was still hanging open, Rhonda didn't know what was going on and Kelso just said, "Man – you are SO doing it with Jackie!"

*


	27. Chapter 27 What Am I To You?

**Author Note**: No disrespect to Phoebe Cates, Mr. Coffee (_thanks to my readers ddtgje70, Sharingan no saab, nannygirl, DaveDShow, harmonious & new story alerts form paredescolombia and That70'sfreak4ever_)

27

Jackie ran out the backdoor to the steps, the cold air cooling her heated cheeks. What just happened in there? Brooke and Rhonda came out bearing glasses of wine and a coat. The tall girls sat in patio chairs while Jackie composed herself. Brooke smiled, "I don't know what you just did, but it must have been big."

Jackie got embarrassed again, "Oh I am so stupid. I threw myself at him. He does one romantic thing and I'm all over him like an octopus."

Rhonda offered, "Well, it looked really hot if you want to know." Both girls turned to look at the blonde, "Do you remember the scene in the movie Fast Times at Ridgemont High when Phoebe Cates comes out of the swimming pool and plants that whopper kiss on her friend's brother? It was kind of like!"

Brooke was nodding her head, "That was a great kissing scene. Jackie, you did _that_?" Jackie covered her eyes, "I think so."

Rhonda laughed and Brooke giggled. "Dang, you are good!" Brooke handed her a glass of wine and smiled. "Jackie, I think you should have some mercy on the boy. He may be in agony right now, if you know what I mean!"

Rhonda swallowed more of her wine. "Hey, whatever happened to the redhead? I mean I thought Eric was gonna marry her."

Brooke answered for Jackie. "Donna chose another guy and moved to Madison – she's some kind of journalist."

Rhonda shook her head, "Boy was she dumb. If a guy like Eric Forman can get a cheerleader like Jackie Burkhart, she doesn't know what she's missing!"

Brooke looked at Jackie and they both laughed. "Rhonda, you are so funny. Fez can bring you to my house anytime!"

*

In the living room the guys were comparing notes. Fez wanted answers, "Eric, what are you doing with my goddess? And please tell me when she got so sexy?" Fez was standing with his hands on his hips.

Kelso stammered, "Damn Eric – she was all over you! What are you wearing so I can get Brooke to do that to me?"

Eric was amused and ecstatic at the same time. He wouldn't say he was attacked as much as ambushed by a midget with lovely lips. She came out of nowhere and for no reason started kissing him like crazy. Hell, why was he analyzing this so much?

"Guys, it's a good day to be Eric Forman." Eric brushed his knuckles over his shirt and laughed. 'I totally wasn't expecting that."

Fez leaned forward, "So... _**are**_ you guys _doing it_?" Eric looked at his old friend. "Fez, do you have to ask?" Kelso laughed, "Damn, I need to have more parties! Hey watch how many chips I can fit in my mouth!"

*

The girls slowly merged their way into the living room. Brooke cleared her throat, "I hate to bust up the party but Betsy needs to go to bed. You guys can take your party wherever you want." Brooke walked Jackie to the door. Eric stood up and grabbed their jackets.

"Now, call me when the movers get there and I'll help you pack okay?" Brooke hugged her friend and looked at Eric. Impulsively, she grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed his lips with a smack. Eric looked shocked. Brooke laughed, "Rhonda was right!"

Jackie giggled and watched as Rhonda came up behind Eric, spun him around, dipped him and planted a goodbye kiss on his mouth. Kelso and Fez were beside themselves with shock. "It **is** good to be Eric Forman!"

Jackie grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him out the door amid the goodbyes and see-you-laters. Jackie unlocked the camaro and made sure that the slightly intoxicated Eric didn't bump his head getting in. He leaned back against the headrest and closed his eyes. This must be every guy's best fantasy to be kissed by three gorgeous women in the same night. Forman struck the jackpot today!

Jackie drove the short distance to her house and sometime during the drive, Eric fell asleep. She smiled, maybe today was too much excitement for a regular math teacher. She nudged him with her shoulder, "Hey Eric, wake up."

He rolled his head to the left and opened his eyes. Jackie always looked so beautiful in the moonlight, "Jackie, don't move,"

She creased her brow, "What do you mean? I have to move – I bought a house. I told you that."

"I don't want you to leave." He explained.

Jackie laughed softly, "I'm not leaving - I'm just moving. Come in and let's get some coffee in you" She made sure Eric got out of the car and followed her to the door. It was still cold and fortunately the heater had kicked on. She placed her keys and purse on the counter and set up the Mr. Coffee. Eric walked around the living room and for the first time started so see that she already had boxes packed and stacked.

Jackie set two cups of coffee on the table and invited him to sit with her. "Eric, we kind of need to talk.'

Eric didn't want to talk about Jackie moving away. It was like he just found the most precious gift and it was being taken away from him. He didn't want to discuss it.

"Eric, I'm sorry about tonight." She began.

He looked at her, "Why should you apologize? I should be thanking you for waking me out of my coma and bringing me back to life. I have missed so much by feeling sorry for myself and now, I'm going to lose you."

"Lose me?" Jackie couldn't fathom why he thought that. "Eric, look at me." He focused his green eyes on her lovely face, "Jackie, I think we have something here. I don't know what it is… are we a couple? Is this a relationship? What am I to you?"

She looked up at him. He was so sincere, so determined. "Eric that is something I'm trying to figure out too. I don't know what all this stuff is between you and me. You are my dearest friend – that is unquestionable. But I'm not the same girl who let you fall off the water tower because you had peeto hands either."

Eric laughed at the memory and reached across the table taking one of her hands in his. "Why do you have to move?"

Jackie smiled, her eyes full of laughter, "Eric, look at this place. I've outgrown it - is too small. I have more stuff than room and I've found my dream house. I would have shown it to you yesterday, but you freaked out on me." Eric didn't think her condo was small – his apartment? That was small! And she was correct, there was very little free room but then she had a garage she could put stuff in.

"Eric, my new house just works better. I have extra room and it's only minutes away from everything that's important to me."

"Am I important to you?"

She smirked, "Am I important to you?"

Eric swallowed, "Can I help you move?" this was his recognition and acceptance that Jackie was moving on with or without his approval. He knew better than to question her motives and just trust that she was doing what was best. Jackie squeezed his hand, "I'd love for you to help me. Since it's not too late, would you like to see it?"

He could see the excitement in her face and nodded his head, "If something makes you this happy, I would love to see it." Jackie squealed and ran around the table to gather him up in a big hug. "You are going to love it!" she promised.

*

Jackie made Eric promise to close his eyes as she parked in the driveway. "It's important that you see it the same way I did. I know you'll love it." She led him to the sidewalk and squeezed his hand. "Okay, you can look."

Eric opened his eyes and was immediately impressed by the tall two story windows that had a faint light glowing from within. The double front doors had narrow panes of stained glass and it was brand new. He was no architect but could tell that this was a well built home. She practically dragged him through the snow to the doorstep. She slid a key out of her pocket, "Do I have to close my eyes again?" he joked.

She smiled and just let the doors swing open. Eric was staggered at the size and feel of the huge living room. His whole apartment could fit in here. Jackie ushered him in and closed the door to keep out the chill. She stood in the middle of the floor and closed her eyes briefly – it was quiet except or the sound of the furnace. She hugged her elbows and whispered, "I love it here. This is my little piece of heaven." She smiled at Eric who was still taking in all of the features of the house.

Jackie turned on the hanging lights in the dining area and busied herself showing Eric all the parts of the kitchen, the stone fireplace, the room she would turn into an office and the downstairs bathroom. He didn't want to be impressed but he really was. She grabbed his hand and led to the staircase, at the top step she paused and just let him look. Eric had never seen a loft bedroom before and it was quite a sight to behold. He walked around the shelf that hung over the living room and looked down. "That is pretty cool." He admitted. Jackie smiled, "I'll show you something even better."

He turned around and she opened the bathroom door. He was startled to see a glass shower and a separate Jacuzzi tub. "Wow!" was all he could say. She opened the guest room and let him walk thru it – again it was almost as big as his apartment. He turned to look at Jackie who looked like she had something else to add.

"I don't know what to say Jackie, it's nice. Very nice." Eric paused, "I'm not good with words about houses but this is a great place."

Joyfully, Jackie skipped down the stairs – at the bottom she looked up and said. "I have one last thing to share with you and I need to promise to not freak out or get upset with me."

Eric sat down on the bottom step and said candidly, "Jackie, I have stuck my foot in my mouth once too many times. You have this innate ability to make all the right choices when I can't even decide what tie goes with my suit. I promise I'm not going to freak with something you want to share." Then before she could say anything else he took her hand and kissed it.

She looked at him and could hardly breathe – it felt like her heart skipped a beat. _Damn, this was ruining her seduction plan_! She tugged on his hand, pulling him to his feet. "This was the clincher that made me buy this house." He walked with her to the glass doors of the dining room and she pointed at the backyard fence.

"Er, Jackie – your gate is open."

Jackie laughed – she knew what was coming. "Just look past the gate okay?"

Eric slid the door open and he was instantly staggered, "Is that my mom?" He looked at Jackie who was simply nodded _yes._ Eric slid the door all the way open and ran through the snow to the Forman's back patio. He knocked on the glass while Jackie followed behind.

Kitty whirled around at the rapping and smiled widely when she saw her son standing in the snow. She opened the door and laughed, 'I see that you finally let Jackie show you her surprise!"

Red hollered from the living room,"Dumbass, like I told the Loud One; just because we share a backyard doesn't mean you can come over every night for dinner. Got it?"

Kitty whispered, "You can come over anytime."

Jackie slid past Eric and Kitty and went to sit on the arm of Red's chair. "Mr. Forman, if you liked that beer, I have another brand coming in you may want to try." Red looked up at his favorite kid, "Jackie, I would never say no to a six pack. Now come back over when you get it okay?" She kissed the top of his bald head. "Got it!"

Eric watched the interaction between Jackie and his dad and for once didn't feel jealous. Kitty whispered, "He liked her house too." Jackie gave Mrs. Forman a quick hug. "We would stay longer, but I have to finish packing. The movers are coming in the morning. Can I leave a key with you? Brooke and Betsy may stop by and open the house for me."

"Oh sure honey, did they get the heat working?" Kitty packed a paper bag with some cookies and handed it to Eric. Jackie smiled at her concern. "Yes, and it's wonderful. Sorry for the interruption and we'll come back later!"

She grabbed Eric's hand before his could protest and led him thru the connected yards and back to Jackie's condo. She slid the door closed and locked it. With her hands behind her back, she bit her lip, "So…. What do you think of my dream house?"

He stepped over to her until she was pinned between him and the door. Eric tugged on a dark lock of hair; he could feel himself getting nervous all over again. "How do I say I adore you –and I can't live without you? This house – taking care of my parents and me - it's more than I expected. You are everything to me." He bent his head and kissed her with a passion he couldn't convey with words.

In the meanwhile, Kitty looked across her snowy backyard and saw two young lovers locked in an embrace that put great hope in her heart for the future.

*


	28. Chapter 28 Rule Number Three

**Author Note**: Thanks to natalia23 for some synonym corrections and also to darkjewels, broonksa for being new readers!

28

Jackie pulled out of the driveway and let the car idle in the street. "Eric, we need to go to your apartment." He looked up, "Why?" He hated bringing anyone to his apartment. Jackie turned onto the highway, "You need a change of clothes," she said simply.

"Oh," He had been wearing these same pants and shirt since Wednesday; okay that was a reasonable request. Eric did a mental inventory of what was laying around his place that a lady wouldn't want to see. Actually there wasn't much of anything so he wasn't too worried.

The beer buzz had worn off and still he felt euphoric – he knew that Jackie contributed to a lot of what was going through his mind right now. He smiled as he remembered Brooke and Rhonda kissing him good night. That would be a great story to share with Stan – and it was true! Jackie was humming along with a song on the radio and Eric felt peaceful – maybe content – he wasn't sure because he hadn't felt much of anything in so long.

He snaked an arm along the back of the car seat so he could play with Jackie's curls. "Eric, quit messing around. I'm driving here and your tickling me." she complained with a smile. Eric slid closer so he could put his arm around her shoulder. "I have a question for you missy."

She glanced over, "Yeah?"

He touched the outside of her ear and watched as she shivered, "Eric!" He laughed. "Tell me please, why you kissed me like that at Kelso's?"

Whoa – loaded question! She took a deep breath and answered his question. "Well, I was talking to Brooke about my house and how you pitched a fit when you found out and she told me how you called over there trying to find me and then I discovered you in my driveway and you did all that just for me, and well, it was terribly romantic and I got a little crazy, okay?"

Eric said, "Wow. You said all of that in one breath. I'm amazed" Jackie swatted him on the leg. "You jerk. You asked me a question and I answered you are you happy now?"

"So I make you a little crazy, eh?"

'You make me a lot crazy, now stop it, we're here." Jackie pulled into a parking spot and shut off the car. Before he could even protest, she said, "I'm going in with you." Eric slid out the door and Jackie locked the car following him up the narrow path to his apartment door. He found a note tape to the doorknob.

_Tenant # 6 – This is to inform you that the boiler is broken and should be repaired in 2 – 3 days. Sorry for the inconvenience. - Management._

"Well that's not good news." Eric muttered pushing open the door. Jackie stepped in the grubby gray apartment and held her nose, "Ew, what is that smell?" Eric sniffed the air, "Mrs. Tremont must have been making cabbage rolls again. You get used to it."

"Oh Eric, that's just gross." She walked over to his tiny window that looked out at the wall of the apartment behind him. All of a sudden a rhythmic pounding came from the ceiling. Eric half grinned and pointed up, 'Newlyweds." Jackie didn't know how he could stand to live like this – it was awful. Wasn't there a better apartment in this unit? No human being should have to live in conditions like this even if they were poor!

"Eric, I have to ask a personal question" Eric was pulling a couple shirts off some hangers and said, "Go ahead."

"How much rent do you pay for this dump?"

"Hey! It's not a dump." He said defensively. "Okay – yeah it is and I pay too much but it's in a great school district."

Jackie folded her arms over her chest. "What, are you going to stay here until your kids are old enough to go to school? Can't you get a better apartment? This noise and smell is disturbing – I don't know how you can grade homework with all this distraction."

Eric shrugged – he was used to it. What was she expecting? "What would you do if you were me?"

It was happening - A light bulb moment! Jackie looked over at Eric and the greatest of ideas popped in her head. "I can fix this." She said. Eric looked at her quizzically. How could she fix this place without a bucket of paint and bulldozer?

"Eric, do you trust me."

"Of course – why are you asking me?"

"Well, I'm asking because I'm nice, otherwise I'd just be telling you this." She looked him square in the eye and said, "Only take what you need to survive."

"What?" he was already packing two sets of clothes. Jackie walked over and found a suitcase. "I'm serious. Pack up your most precious belongings – you are going to move into my guest room. You can be my tenant." There – she said it – let him argue about it later.

"I'll say it again- what? Seriously, I _can't_ just move." He tried to argue but she countered with," Did you sign a lease?"

"No"

"Then you _can_ move. If you don't, then I will call the health inspectors and have this building condemned." she threatened.

"Damn, Jackie – you ARE bossy." Still, he liked her idea and because she was overbearing and loveable, he let her direct the course of moving his few personal effects out to her car. "What about my TV?" She looked at the faded plastic television and said, "Pfft, you'll get a new one."

Eric put the rest of his stuff into a plastic trash bag and looked at his woefully small collection of possessions. It was for certain that he wouldn't miss the smell or upstairs noise. It was no wonder why Jackie always got her way – who wanted to argue with the attractive midget?

*

They arrived back at Jackie's just past 11:00 p.m. The Vista Cruiser was still frozen in the driveway other than that, nothing had changed except Eric's vision of the world. From the commercial shoot this morning, seeing his old friend and hanging out with the guys to that wild impulsive make out session and now moving in with Jackie, his little world was tipped upside down.

"Just bring in your clothes; we can take the rest of the stuff in the morning." Jackie unlocked the front door and Eric followed with his overnight bag. He was so familiar with this little condo – he was going to miss it. He set his bag near the sofa and stood there not knowing what came next – again he was without a plan. Jackie seemed to pick up on his doubts. She came over and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Eric, everything is going to work out. Just have a little faith."

When she looked up into his face he knew he would be totally and completely lost without her. He touched her nose, "I trust you because I have no clue what comes next." She pulled his face down for a tender kiss on the lips. "What **is** next are the rules."

Ack! Eric knew in the back of his mind that this wasn't some free ride. He followed his short friend to the sofa and they sat down facing each other. "Eric, don't look so worried. I have three easy rules – seriously after being a roommate with Fez, you have to have rules!" He sat back and mentally prepared himself.

"Rule one – and this is important. Never, under any circumstances, ever leave the toilet seat up."

Eric laughed. "I can do that. I'm guessing you've fallen in?"

"Ugh, more times that I care to count. Rule two – you make the mess you clean it up." Eric agreed with that being a straight forward rule. Jackie leaned forward, "Rule three is no sex."

Eric sputtered – he was not expecting that. "O-okay – Is that no sex with anyone or just you?" he tried to make light of the rule. Jackie frowned. "Seriously, we are roommates first. If something evolves from that…then rule three no longer applies – unless you plan on bringing someone home…."

"Hey, no – I totally get that rule – what about fooling around?"

Jackie smiled, "There is no rule for that. But watch yourself buddy!"

She jumped off the couch, "I call first shower and you can sleep out here or in the bedroom but remember rule number three!" She glided into the bathroom and shut the door. Eric didn't bother asking to save him some hot water because he knew she would. He spent his time looking for something clean to wear for the job ahead tomorrow.

He was going to have his own place – with Jackie. _What was he thinking_?

*


	29. Chapter 29 Not Shacking Up

**Author Note**: No disrespect and definitely a short fluffy filler chapter!

29

That Saturday was a whirlwind of activity. Kelso came over to the old condo to help Eric move boxes to the new condo while Brooke instructed the movers on where to place the furniture while Jackie unpacked. Kitty came in through the back door to bring coffee cake and brownies. She was just ecstatic that the actual move-in was taking place she took little Betsy back to her house while the adults worked. Hour by hour, the new house was starting to look more like a real home.

Someone from the station came over to hook up the computer in the office bedroom. A separate delivery truck brought extra beds and dressers for the guest room and office. On the last trip Kelso looked like he was waning so Brooke ordered a couple of pizzas while Jackie went on a beer run. She also stopped by a department store for some fresh linen to put on the new beds.

Eric dropped into a kitchen chair, thoroughly exhausted. Kelso handed him a beer and a piece of pizza. Jackie was watching the cable representative hook up her television and the guys could hear her commanding the installation of cable up into the extra bedroom. The installer just rolled his eyes and the guys at the table laughed.

Brooke came back from the Forman's with Betsy in tow. Kelso smiled and waved at Red through the window. "Eric, it's pretty cool that Jackie's place is so close to your parents." Eric tried not to laugh, "Yeah, Kelso – it is. Have another beer."

Brooke was pleased with all of the progress they made and winced when she heard Jacking yelling at the cable guy. "Now that you guys have a bigger place, we can hang out here more often. In the spring, that yard will be really nice and Mrs. Forman loves to babysit. – Eric I'm glad you moved."

Eric smiled, "Well, Jackie didn't leave me much of a choice. I was forced to move out of my bachelor pad or she would have condemned the building - seriously."

Brooke nodded, "Jackie is a girl that can get things done. I have never seen anyone accomplish as much in one day as she does everyday. And she's good at it."

Kelso crossed his arms behind his head, "What does Red think about you shacking up with Jackie?"

Eric frogged him on the arm and retorted - "We're not shacking up! We are roommates." Kelso laughed, "Ha – she gave you the rules huh!"

Eric frowned, "Yeah, rule number three is a killer." Brooke laughed, "No, but rule number one is THE most important – Michael knows because he lives with two women."

Kelso yawned and stretched, "Hey, I had to tape a reminder on the wall for a long time! Give me a break." He hugged his wife and said, "Go say good bye because I wanna go home and take a shower."

Brooke smiled and picked up her daughter heading for the stairs. Michael waited until Brooke was out of earshot and said, 'You know there are ways around rule number three…" Eric laughed, "Yeah, I've got a few in mind. Kelso, it's great that you live so close; I've missed hanging out with my friends. This is cool – I think I'm going to like living in Chicago."

Brooke found Jackie putting the finishing touches on her bed. "Betsy, come here!" The little girl raced to the bed and jumped up bouncing on the mattress. Jackie laughed and tickled her god-daughter. "Brooke, I need your professional opinion. What do you think?"

Brooke looked around at pillow heaven – this was a woman's bedroom. Not overly frilly but just feminine enough and _very_ inviting. She looked into the guest room and was pleased to find the daybed was perfect and the dresser was just the right size – there was a small desk in the corner with some of Eric's school supplies.

The cable installer was packing up his gear and smiled politely as he finished adjusting the TV. Brooke was impressed – Eric would like this room a lot. It was quiet, had a good view of his parent's house and had just enough personal effects that it didn't scream Jackie Burkhart.

Jackie was hopeful as her best friend left the guest room and opened the master bath. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, "I'm living in here for the rest of my life!" Brooke stepped into the tub and got comfortable. "Jackie, bring me some bubbles and wine!" she squealed. Jackie and Betsy joined her in the room. Brooke exclaimed, "This is the best bathroom ever!"

"I know!" Jackie laughed. "The vanity mirror is huge and I have two sinks! What more could a girl want?"

Brooke faced turned pink, "I would want Michael to join me in this tub."

Jackie looked at the reflection of her friend in the mirror, "Yeah, that thought crossed my mind too. But NOT with Michael…." Both girls sighed at the thought.

Kelso was hollering for Brooke to give him the car keys. "Well, Jackie, this is the best house ever – next to mine of course!" She kissed her friend on the cheek and gathered her daughter in her arms. "We'll get together later in the week okay?"

Eric smiled as the two beautiful women came down the stairs. Jackie snagged Eric's elbow and pulled him towards the front door with her. "I'm thinking of taking Mrs. Forman to Sylvia's on Friday for a touch up, do you want to come? We can give Betsy a pedicure!"

Michael smirked, "Girly stuff, sheesh!" He hugged his wife and kissed Jackie's cheek. "Thanks for the pizza!" Jackie beamed, "Thank you for the muscle. If it wasn't for you guys helping, we never would have got this much done."

Brooke grabbed Eric's shoulder and whispered, "You better be good to her or you'll answer to me."

Eric was alarmed, "Okay Brooke, I'll take your advice – see ya later buddy!" He gave Kelso a 'man-hug" and kissed Betsy goodbye. After he closed the door he leaned against the heavy wood.

Jackie walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Forman, we did good." She sighed happily. Eric squeezed her tight and agreed. "Burkhart, yes we did."

*


	30. Chapter 30 The New Rental

**Author Note**: No disrespect to the Shopping Network (again, a filler chapter to move to a specific part of the story)

30

"Eric, I finished your room – do ya wanna see it?" Jackie was practically dancing in front of him. "Yes dear, show me to my new rental unit," he joked.

Jackie followed him up the stairs where first he paused and took in the full effects of the beauty of the loft bedroom "Holy cow – this is incredible!" She nudged him towards the other door "That's my bed you goon, this is your room."

Eric noticed that she had a key lock installed for him. When did she get that done? He opened the door and was just blown away. The daybed was handsome and covered in a masculine quilt with generous sized pillows. He wandered in further and realized that it was indeed just about as big as his bachelor pad! She had thoughtfully given him a table and chair with a lamp which he fully intended on using for grading papers. There was a long dresser and a big color TV flashing the Shopping Network in color. Near the door was a large walk in closet where she had hung all of his clothes. This was far more than he asked for or expected.

Jackie was wringing her hands in anticipation – _did he hate it? Was it too much? Why isn't Eric saying anything!_ She watched as he walked over to the window and looked down at the backyard and smiled when he saw his mom washing dishes.

"I'll get some blinds put up later in the week." She added softly.

He turned and looked his friend, his roommate – the most precious person in his life. She did this for him – every detail was completed with his comfort in mind. He walked the length of the room and picked up her hand and simply said, "How did a goof like me end up with a princess like you?"

She squeaked. "You LOVE it! I'm so glad! Of course you can change anything you want but I hated your old apartment and you deserve better and…" and Eric silenced Jackie with a kiss. He covered her mouth with his and just kissed her senseless, his hand curled around a fistful of her hair and the other around her waist. "I love it. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I don't know how to repay you."

Jackie smiled, "I think you just did." She stepped back and licked her bottom lip, 'I'm going to clean up downstairs. You can have first shower if you want." She quickly turned and he could hear her running down the stairs.

Eric was slightly puzzled. Usually bossy, Jackie always called _first shower_ and took all the hot water but now she was offering it to him. Now he knew why his mom adored her, she was just a sweet girl at heart and not the monster Kelso and Hyde used to make her out to be. He felt a little ashamed at how badly he treated her in the past. When he thought back to how Hyde used to treat her he wished he would have spoken up and not felt the need to act as cruel as his friends.

Eric grabbed some clean clothes and found the fluffiest towels in the linen closet next to the bathroom. He closed the door and noticed all of the little extra touches Jackie added to the room. He could honestly say that this was the nicest bathroom he had ever been in and quite possibly the largest.

He reached in the glass doors and turned on the shower. Quickly shedding his dirty clothes, he stepped into the hot spray – his first thought was – this is sweet_ –_ the hot water pulsated from the showerhead onto his aching muscles. He hadn't worked this much since he moved his parents shit. He couldn't find any regular shampoo so he grabbed some girlie stuff and squeezed a dollop into his palm. It smelled good and as he washed his hair he could smell and feel a difference. Again, a far superior shower than what he was used to. He quickly pulled on some sweatpants and a tee shirt and grabbed his dirty clothes.

He went back into his room and shut the door a bit, just for a moment to reflect on the crazy direction his life was taking him. School had just started and his parents decided to move from Point Place Michigan to Chicago. He thought they were crazy for selling the family home, but now he knew the reasons why. Then one hot ordinary day, he spent time with his friendly arch-rival that showed up wearing a tank top and rocked his world!

He closed his eyes, the pillow was feather soft and the new bed was actually very comfortable. He could see himself easily living here – it would be nice to have someone in the house when he came home from work. Someone who would ask about his day – someone who really cared – what did his dad say? "…_Eric, if you could find yourself a nice girl, like Jackie_…" Eric was pretty sure that Red Forman was happy now.

*

Jackie was making a list of chores she had to finish tomorrow so she could relax in the new tub on Sunday night - that was going to be a special treat for her. Like Brooke had said, "Bubbles and a glass of wine." There were plants she wanted to bring over and there were some boxes in the garage…she decided to hire a professional cleaning service to prepare the house for sale. She also made a quick list of food and supplies to get from the supermarket.

She knew the moment Eric left the bathroom. She could smell her shampoo and realized she didn't have any guy soap. She needed to find out what kind he liked to use. Fez always liked whatever she bought so it never occurred to her that she would be living with a _real_ guy. This was going to be different!

Did she regret the impulsive idea to move Eric into her dream house? No, she honestly couldn't let anyone, especially a friend of hers live in a repulsive apartment like that one. Sure, Eric would have stayed there with no heat and never complained, but the sheer fact was he deserved so much better. Maybe her house would just be a transitional way station until he found out where he really wanted to live. What if he wanted to move to Madison and be closer to Donna? What if?

Jackie went around the house locking up doors and setting the thermostat before heading up to her room. Eric's door was open and she peeked inside. Poor guy was crashed out on the bed. She was so glad he liked it. She grabbed an extra blanket, covered him up and turned off the television. Outside the window she could see the Forman's light click out. Bedtime!

*

Eric didn't know what woke him up – maybe it was the sound of silence that he wasn't used to. He looked around the room with only the dim light of the moon to guide him. He was still in his clothes and apparently Jackie gave him a blanket after his passed out. He looked at the glow of his watch and saw that it was after 3:00 a.m. - he was thirsty and a little hungry. He recalled some leftover pizza and prayed that Jackie didn't throw it out – he could nuke it and crawl back into bed.

He opened his door and quietly crept past the sleeping form with dark hair lightly snoring in the huge bed. Luckily there were some leftovers and he heated up a slice and sat at the table eating it in the silence of the house. It seemed bizarre that he could see the moon and didn't smell Mrs. Tremont's horrible cooking. Add to that list, the newlyweds could make as much noise as they wanted now. Jackie was right, this was a great house.

Mindful of rule number two, Eric cleaned up his mess and headed back to his room. His rental – he chuckled softly. He paused at the top of the step and looked at a sleeping Jackie Burkhart. There was something beautiful and fragile about her and he was achingly aware that this _relationship_ they were building was something he never had before. Not even with Donna did he feel like the protector or the protected. This was new and exciting and yet he felt so unsure and tongue-tied most of the time.

His life had become like a roller coaster and he was ready for the ride of his life.

*

Jackie was slow to wake up – when she opened her eyes; the first thing she saw was the exposed beam over her bed. She smiled it looked just like she hoped it would in the morning light. She stretched like a cat and threw back the covers – this was going to be a great day! Eric's door was closed so she figured she could go make some coffee and get the day started.

Eric woke up not too much later to the wonderful smell of fresh java. He opened the door to his room and followed the scent of coffee. At the bottom of the stairs, he found Jackie sitting at the table with multiple lists. "Good morning" he greeted his roommate. She looked up and smiled. "Top of the day to you too – there's coffee by the sink."

He poured a cup and sat at the table next to her. "Why do you have so many lists?"

She lifted her pencil and pointed at one, "That's for grocery shopping. I need to know what you want from the store. And that one is stuff I want to bring back from the old place. This one is things I still have left to do." She looked at him expectantly. "What?" he asked.

"You don't make lists?" she asked. Eric shook his head, "Nope, I keep it all up here in the noggin."

She laughed, "You are so silly. What are you doing today?"

Eric put his chin in his hand, "I hadn't really thought too much about it. Yesterday almost killed me – I didn't know one girl could have so much stuff."

Jackie smirked, "That's _why_ I needed a bigger place!"

Eric leaned back in the chair. "Hey, when you go shopping I want to go with you. There's some stuff I need but I don't know what it is yet."

That didn't make sense – how could you not know what you needed. "Okay and remind me to show you how to use the washing machine. It's a newer model and will shrink your clothes if you're not careful."

"Oh, I need to have a phone line put in my room. My students know they can call me after school if they have questions. I'll have to go back to my apartment and make sure I didn't leave anything behind. _Someone_ didn't give me a lot of time to pack – if you know what I mean."

Jackie giggled, "Eric, it was just too horrible – you would have frozen to death in there. Make sure that landlord gives you back your deposit – they'll keep it if you let them."

"Oh, and you know this from experience?" he challenged.

"Yes, in fact I do!" he was shot down. "All right, what else do I need to do Miss Bossy?" he teased.

"Well, except for making sure you forward your mail I think you got everything covered."

"So…what's for breakfast?"

Jackie shrugged, "We got nothing. Hence the grocery store trip. Can you get something from your mom?" Eric's eyes lit up and he smiled, "Hey, this is cool; I can get some of my mom's waffles! What an awesome way to start a Sunday. Do you want me to bring some back?"

Jackie shook her head, "No, I'm good. I just want to get some stuff done so I can relax. What if we meet back here around noon-ish?" Eric agreed and went to call his mom. Life was good!

*

Kitty was only too happy to make breakfast for her son. Red groused about kids and free meals but was glad to see his son nevertheless. Kitty loved fussing about the kitchen reminiscing about the teenage years of breakfast at the Forman house.

"Eric, now you know what I think about two unmarried people living together." Kitty scolded affectionately. "I hope that you respect her privacy and help with the chores. And I would like to add that I am glad you finally moved out of that horrid apartment."

"Wait, mom, what? Why would you think that?" Did his mother know something he didn't? Kitty smiled and laughed her patented Kitty laugh, "I may have only been there once, but it depressed me for days. Honey, it looked like a cheap hotel. You know the kind where you only spend the night – once? I'm glad Jackie persuaded you to move – you are just so much happier. More like my son."

She put a plate of hot waffles in front of him and went back to the stove. "Are you sure Jackie isn't hungry? I can make some that she can have for later."

"You know mom that would be nice. She's taking me grocery shopping later so that should be interesting."

Red hollered from the living room. "Don't forget to make sure she doesn't tire out that ankle. I saw how all of you worked non-stop yesterday and I don't want her whining because she didn't rest up like her doctor told her to."

Eric hollered back," I will dad, thanks for the concern." Red chuckled to himself – that boy does not know what he is up against living with that bossy little girl. He smiled and went back to reading his paper.


	31. Chapter 31 The Mix Tape

**Author Note**: No disrespect to Ricky Ricardo or Steve Perry of Journey

31

Eric was excited about returning to school after the holiday weekend. He and Jackie worked out a chore schedule and morning shower agreement. Eric had to leave earlier so he was stoked that he got first shower of course Jackie did her little bit of grumbling about that. He planned on contacting the telephone company to get his phone moved and on the way home he would pick up his security deposit check.

His students were distracted by the upcoming festivities and pending two weeks vacation. It was an effort to get the concentration required for the preparations for mid-term exams. Normally Eric would be sweating over how to get control of his class but in the last few weeks he had relaxed and teaching was fun again. Eric figured a little pop quiz was just the thing his class needed to get back on track. He always had a great time creating interesting test questions. The extra minutes it took to drive from school to Chicago gave him time to think about his class.

He pulled into the driveway next to Jackie's car shut off the ignition. It was kind of an odd feeling that this huge house was now his home. His bed was great and he was sleeping so much better. Then there was the fact that he was living with Jackie – a very beautiful bonus! He grabbed his book bag and locked the car.

He unlocked the door and had the irresistible urge to holler, "Lucy, I'm home!" but of course he didn't. He could smell something simmering on the stove and he could hear Jackie shouting at someone on the phone. He smiled glad he wasn't on the receiving end of that conversation. He trotted up the stairs and opened his door to find that the phone line had already installed. Sweet! He put his grading assignments on the table and kicked off his shoes. The new carpet felt great under his cotton socked feet.

Jackie slammed down her phone and cursed under her breath – why did she always have to deal with idiots? She heard the front door open and heard Eric run up the stairs. Hopefully he had a better day than she did. She stepped into the kitchen and stirred the spaghetti sauce – her first _new home_ cooked meal! Eric poked his head out, "Hey smells good. Is that dinner?"

"Yep, and it's the one thing I can cook well. Your mom wants you to call her" Jackie touched the saucy spoon with her finger, tasted it and added more oregano. "How was traffic?"

Eric came down and sat at the dining table, "Actually it wasn't too bad, I'm hoping that the snow doesn't get much worse." Eric reached for the telephone and dialed his parent's house. If he looked out the window he could practically see his mom answer the phone. Jackie stirred her sauce and left the kitchen to Eric some privacy.

*

Eric helped clean up the dinner dishes and wipe down the kitchen. "Mom invited us to dinner Wednesday night. I kind of agreed you'd come."

Jackie smiled, "Of course, your mom's a good cook." She wiped her hands on a dishtowel and turned on the dishwasher. "Hey I'm doing some laundry – bring down any dirty towels okay?" She tapped him on the nose with her finger as she left him in the kitchen. This was as good a time as any for grading homework!

Jackie started the fireplace and settled into her favorite chair with a script. With her bifocals on the bridge of her nose, she set to work editing the pilot of a new cable TV show. The crackling fire was warm and she lit a candle – soft music played in the background. The house was quiet and she finally felt a much needed sense of peace.

*

The rest of the week past just a pleasantly – dinners with Eric and one with the Forman's then quiet relaxing evenings at home. This was exactly what she had in mind when she bought the house. Jackie had an early Friday and came home with the intent of a good tub bath. Eric wouldn't be home for awhile so she could play her Journey mix tape in the bathroom. She lit her favorite candles and found the champagne bottle she saved for her first week _new house_ anniversary.

The tub was filling and she added some bubbles and a fragrant steam wafted from the water. She left the door open a crack so she wouldn't totally fog up the mirror and put in side one of the cassette tape, suddenly the power ballad vocal of Steve Perry singing "Don't Stop Believing" filled the room. Jackie smiled – love songs and champagne – perfect.

As she sank into the steaming water, the bubbles burst into little heavenly fizzles of silk and scent. She poured some of the champagne into her plastic cup and toasted herself. "Jackie Burkhart – you have arrived." She closed her eyes and let the water jets work on her aching muscles while she envisioned Steve Perry singing to her in the front row of a personal concert. The champagne was delicious and the taped launched into the piano melody of "Who's Crying Now". Jackie was pleasantly buzzed as Journey was singing to her and now she was on stage, sitting on a stool being serenaded by Mr. Perry himself. Some obscure roadie handed her a microphone and she assisted Steve by singing backup dressed in tight leather pants and a lacy corset – Jackie style of course. There should be a TV script of this fantasy!

*

Eric came home and dragged himself up the stairs. The office door was closed so he figured Jackie was still working. When he got to the top of the steps he heard music coming from the bathroom – odd. He put his bags and jacket in his room and kicked off his shoes. This was finally the end of the week and he was ready for two days off! He heard one of his favorite Journey songs "Open Arms" playing _in the bathroom_.

The last thing he expected to see was a bubble bath, melting candles and champagne bottle singing a Journey song. Somewhere in the bubbles was his dark haired friend. The air smelled heady and feminine and he liked it. Jackie warbled, "Living without you….living alone…this empty house seems so cold." She popped her head out of the froth not all surprised to see Eric leaning against the door frame. She sang into the champagne bottle, "….wanting to hold you….wanting you near….how much I wanted you home…."

Steven Perry blasted the chorus out of the speakers and Jackie dived back into the water – Eric smiled when she came back up and offered him a drink right from the bottle. He chuckled and sat on the edge of the tub, "Is Jackie enjoying her champagne?" he teased.

"Eric, it's delicious." She slightly slurred – she was only a little drunk. "Here, try some." She hiccupped just a bit and moved forward in the water and Eric got a hazy glimpse of naked breast. He froze, his hand still holding the bottle neck. She let go and laid back in the water, the disappearing bubbles were giving Eric more and more to look at and if Jackie wasn't feeling so _good_, he was sure that she would have knocked him into next week.

"Eric" she whispered loudly, "Come here." Eric defrosted himself and slid up the rim so he wouldn't embarrass her when she got back to her senses. "What Jackie." He whispered back.

She waved him closer, "I love this song. Do you want me to sing to you?" Eric grinned, "I like this song too, but let's listen to Journey sing it okay?" She nodded her head and he noticed that she kept staring at him. "Hey…" she said softly. He almost didn't hear her. "Hey yourself" he whispered back.

"Do you wanna kiss me?" she asked with a coy smile. Eric's stomach started to pitch. He kneeled down on the floor and asked, "Do you want me to?"

She nodded slowly and deliberately and dropped the champagne bottle to the side of the tub. Eric caught before it could shatter. He felt awkward and terrified of screwing up. He had wanted to kiss her all week and now she was virtually giving him permission. Whatever else he did, he could not mess this up.

He touched her cheek with his fingers and she turned her face into his palm, she was soft and wet and it was distracting. His breath hitched as she leaned forward slinging a damp arm around his neck. Her skin was hot and steaming as she started to rise out of the water. She looked at him curiously, her eyes darkening and drops of water dancing on her lashes. "Kiss me Eric." her voice was soft and sexy.

Eric needed no other invitation - he wrapped his arms around her wet shoulders crushing her against his chest. Her head fell back against his arm and he lowered his lips to hers – he had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He took that kiss and stole another champagne laced kiss while she melted into his arms. She moaned low in her throat and it was the most erotic sound Eric had ever heard. Then she was kneeling in the tub and he was soaking wet; her fingers were unbuttoning his shirt. His hands were touching the warm damp skin of her back and the tender flesh covering her bare ribs.

She tugged his shirt from his pants as he dragged his mouth along her jaw and down her neck, kissing and tasting and breathing in the scent of her. His hands circled her tiny waist and oh so slowly explored each rib as he moved his way back up to her breast. She gasped, clutching the hair at the back of his head as he kissed the places where his hands had been. Every sense Eric had was heightened – his good judgment was thrown out the window once she had moaned. He wanted to touch her _there_ and _here_ and places he couldn't reach in this freaking awkward position.

She whispered softly against his ear, "Say my name." She bit his earlobe with her tiny teeth and it made him tremble. "Please… say my name"

His dragged his fingers through her wet tangled hair, "Jackie" he groaned hoarsely "Jackie… you need to tell me to stop."

Her fingers were dancing across the tight muscles of his stomach and Eric was in danger of losing any self control he had. He tasted her mouth again and knew he could easily lose himself in this moment and he didn't care. She feverishly returned the kiss while her hands were gliding over his arms and his shoulders. Jackie's heart was thudding against her chest and she thought she could hear bells ringing – she hadn't experienced this kind of hunger in so long it was exhilarating and frightening and she _wanted_ Eric.

Eric was craving anything she was willing to give. His hands were feeling everything his mind had imagined over the last few months – he wasn't disappointed either – she was tender and yielding and greedy at the same time. Eric heard a noise in the distance and willed it away – he didn't want any distractions.

She breathed against his jaw, "Eric can you hear that?"

_Yes_, but he wanted to ignore it. He finally removed his lips from hers and brought them just below her ear and softly whispered, "You're so beautiful Jackie."

She swallowed hard and licked her swollen lips and realized the bells she heard was the telephone. "Eric it's your phone." The cassette tape clicked off and Eric heard the last ring before the answering machine picked up "Mr. Forman? This is Jamie Simmons, you said I could…."

"Shit" Eric muttered. A student was calling him – _why now_? He looked at the gorgeous woman in his arms and was reluctant to let her go. "I have to get that." He felt stupid explaining, "My student….shit….Jackie – I'm not going to say I'm sorry."

She smiled weakly, "You better not apologize. Go; take care of your student. I'm shriveling up like a prune."

He kissed her nose. "You are not a prune – a raisin maybe but no prune."

She laughed lightly. "Go before I get bitchy!"

Eric smiled and backed out of the room, his eyes never leaving hers – some kind of unspoken words were left to be said.

*


	32. Chapter 32 Magic Hands

**Author Note**: No disrespect to Chicago Cable Television, Harrison Ford, Star Wars Storm Troopers, R2D2, Bentley Automobiles, Scooby Doo (some show names/celebrities are from the author's imagination) Also_, the author is trying for longer chapters_. DaveDShow – Thank you for the encouraging words!

32

Eric closed his bedroom door and leaned heavily on the edge of his bed. His legs were shaking and his heart was still thumping hard in his chest. He couldn't get his mind around what happened and almost _did_ happen. Jackie _wanted_ him. After all of these months of being with her and close to her, he was ecstatic because this relationship was moving him in a direction that had always been unattainable before. He was no longer Eric, the dumbass teenager infatuated with the neighbor girl; he was Eric Forman, a 25 year old man in love with a beautiful woman. This was an epic change in his previously sheltered life. Eric wiped his hand over his face – his shirt was still damp – the only evidence he had that this incredible experience happened. He took a couple deep breaths to calm himself and slipped back into the Mr. Forman, Math Teacher role.

Jackie wrapped the large towel around her self and stepped out of the bath as the water gurgled down the drain. She was shaken to the core by how much she wanted Eric. _This was not in the plan_! She was just supposed to make him want her and then… _and then what Jackie? What did you expect?_ She looked in the vanity mirror at her reflection. She was flushed and her lips were swollen and she exuded that _just-kissed_ look. _What __did__ I expect?_ She didn't know anymore – she hadn't planned this far ahead. Her commencement of "Seducing Eric Forman" was only to see if he would like Jackie Burkhart, the girl, and not as Donna's ex-friend or Steven Hyde's ex-girlfriend. Now that she had established he liked her, shouldn't that be mission accomplished?

No, because she was falling in love with Eric and that was not in the plan!

She still hadn't been able to determine how Donna still fit into his life – and would there room for Jackie in it?

*

Eric was in the kitchen making a snack when Jackie came downstairs. She had her hair in a ponytail and was dressed in comfortable clothes – he didn't need to imagine what was under that blouse anymore – he knew. He smiled as she moved towards the dining room table – was Jackie Burkhart nervous? He grabbed a couple of sodas from the fridge and popped the top setting one in front of her. He sat down across the table and waited patiently.

Jackie knew Eric wanted some kind of rationalization – but how was she going to tell him without getting her heart crushed a third time? He only moved in a week ago and now she felt like she couldn't live without him. The last time she threw her heart at a guy (Steven) the result was a train wreck and it took a long time for her to recover. But Eric was different – he genuinely cared about people and that was part of what attracted her. What did she get herself into?

"Eric, I guess I owe you an explanation…" Jackie started to explain but at the last minute was afraid of what he might say – she just closed her eyes and waited for his reproach.

Eric looked at her face – was she going to cry? _Please don't let her cry_. "Jackie, you don't owe me anything. If you want to talk about it, that's great. Or we can talk later. It's your choice."

She opened her eyes and gave him a watery grin, "Really? Are you sure? I – I don't feel ready to talk about this… but I promise we'll talk."

Eric reached over and patted her hand. "So… I didn't break rule number three – did I?" That worked, she started laughing and he felt relieved that some of the anxiety was leaving the room. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, "No, you didn't break the rule – maybe I stretched it a little."

"But, we'll talk about it later." He was ready to drop the subject until another day, "Hey, you have a message from your assistant Linda." Jackie wasn't expecting work to call her – was there something wrong with Fez's commercial? She stood up, "I'll take it in my office – and Eric?" She turned and smiled, "You are a sweet guy." She ran off to the guest room leaving him very puzzled.

*

Kitty looked at her glass door and saw Jackie jumping up and down, excitement coloring her bright eyes. "My goodness dear, come in – you should have called and I would have left the door unlocked."

"Mrs. Forman, I need to borrow your husband tomorrow." She brushed past Kitty and went to sit on the arm of Red's chair. "What are you doing in the morning?"

Red was surprised – well no, nothing Jackie said or did surprised him anymore. "What are you up to Jackie?"

"Mr. Forman, I'm taking you to a silent auction tomorrow. Eric is getting a new car and I need your help convincing him."

Kitty wiped her hands on her apron. "Did he crash the Vista Cruiser?" she asked concerned. Jackie didn't want to have to explain to Mrs. Forman that the 1969 Vista Cruiser was 16 years old and the love machine of old teenagers. Vista Cruiser = Eric + Donna; one algebraic formula Jackie was determined to crack. She handed Red the paperwork that Linda had faxed to her.

"Every year my station has an auction to sell off old inventory and make room in the warehouse for new stuff. They give employees first dibs at the good stuff then open the auction to the public later. We – you and me can help get him something new or like new for less than $500. I'm not a great car expert and I _know_ your son isn't so can you help? This is the Master List of all the items going up for bid, what show they were from or what celebrity donated them. There are a lot of good things for sale."

Kitty came over to look at the Master List that Red was holding. "They are selling Virginia Wayan's fur coat from that talk show? I loved that coat. Red, you have to get me that coat. "

Red looked closer at the list – there must have been 19 cars from shows he had watched over the years. "They're selling Cowboy Joe's Mustang?" he asked incredulously. Red looked at more of the inventory and got a big smile on his face, "Sure I'll go – this looks like a fun day."

Kitty asked, "Does Eric know he's buying a car?" Jackie shook her head no. Red grinned, "It's going to be a great day!"

*

Jackie worked in her office until bedtime. The auction was a big deal and if she could get rid of the Vista Cruiser that would be one less Donna memory that she would have to work against. Right now, every time he drove in it, there was the possibility of his wanting to reunite with his long lost love. Jackie sighed and turned off the word processor. There was always the chance that he would never feel that way about her.

Eric locked up the house and went upstairs noticing that Jackie still hadn't gone to bed. She must be having a difficult time dealing with the rule bending episode. He understood and would wait for her to tell him when she wanted. He would be the gentleman his mother wanted him to be.

As he was getting ready to sleep, there was a hesitant knock on his door. "Come in Jackie."

The lights were off but he could see she had a nightgown on as she said on the edge of his bed. "Eric, I just have a couple of things to say and you don't have to talk, just listen." She grabbed his hand and held on for dear life. "I know I'm not easy to live with, well, most of the time I am, but you haven't been around plain old me for all that long. I say and do things that are contradictory, but I mean well."

He chuckled, "Like breaking rule number three?"

She squeezed his hand. "Yes, like that. I will admit I was under the influence of some really good champagne but I did want you to kiss me." Eric dared to ask. "And why didn't you just stop it right then?"

She took a deep breath. It was time to be honest. "Don't get a big ego out of this but you are a _good_ kisser. Okay – I said it. And you have great hands – there was a romantic song playing and a handsome man kissing me and I didn't want it to stop. I'm a girl and we like these things."

Eric was glad she couldn't see him smiling. _Jackie Burkhart likes me – I'm a good kisser and I have __magic hands_. This was the best day ever! "So Jackie, if the phone hadn't rang…"

"I don't know – maybe. I mean you've only been here a week, but it just felt right but I don't want you to think I would sleep with any guy that lived with me. I'm not a…whore. "

He grabbed her hands and pulled her up onto the bed next to him. "Jackie Burkhart. I would never think that of you. Of course I think you are impulsive and a little crazy sometimes, but those are the things I love about you. You make my life very interesting."

She laid her head down over his chest and his arms naturally folded over her small frame. "I'm glad you're happy Eric, because you really deserve to be. Now, can we sleep in the big bed?"

Swinging his feet to the floor and lifting her with him, Eric chuckled. "So you missed _sleeping with me_, eh? Jeez, Jackie it's only been a week!"

She laughed as he dropped her in the middle of her bed. "Rule number three is definitely in effect Forman. Don't forget it." Eric slid under the soft blankets, he always liked her big bed, "and don't you forget it either, Burkhart."

*

Eric woke early that Saturday morning. He had missed sleeping like this with Jackie - all warm and snuggled up against him. He had a good feeling that from this day forward he would only be using his bedroom for schoolwork. He grinned in the morning light – "Magic Hands" – that just sounded good _and_ she thought he was handsome. _Hey, a beautiful girl thinks I'm handsome_ – it's good to be Eric Forman!

Jackie rolled over and cuddled up against his chest. Eric wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Were all women so complicated or was it just this one? He laid there watching the room get brighter as the sun peeked out from the morning clouds when the alarm started beeping. Jackie opened sleepy eyes and reached out to slap the snooze button. She let her arm fall over Eric's waist, "Hmmm, good morning." She muttered.

"Good morning sleepy head. Why are you getting up so early?"

"We're going somewhere." she replied. Eric moved her messy hair out of her face. "Where are we going?" She looked up at him glad to see his eyes smiling. He really was a handsome man, Harrison Ford handsome, and he didn't even know it. "You have a nice smile."

"My mom and dentist would thank you. So where are we going?"

Jackie reached over and clicked off the alarm before the snooze ran out. She sat up and stretched, yawning, she said, "You know your rent check?"

Eric wasn't expecting that question. "What about it? Is it due right now or something?" She nodded her head. "Yep, you are going to spend it today and I'm going to help you!"

*

Jackie opened the sliding door so Red would be able to come in when he was ready to go. Eric was still getting ready upstairs when Mr. Forman rapped on the glass. Jackie was so excited to see him, she ambush-hugged him. He smiled and hugged the young girl – "Now that you have furniture this turned out to be a pretty nice home."

Eric ran down the steps to see Red Forman in the dining room. "Dad - What are you doing here?"

"Hello son. I'm going with you and Jackie this morning." Red said smugly. "Didn't Jackie tell you?"

Eric looked at Jackie who was ready to burst. "Um, no she didn't. She just said it was a surprise."

Red smiled at Jackie. "Well, get ready to be surprised. And bring your checkbook!"

*

Jackie parked as close as she could get to the WCBC warehouse. There was a long line of potential buyers waiting to get in. Eric was still very confused as to why he was at the studio. Jackie just smiled and led the way to the door. Red was hesitant about her ambitious plan and Jackie could see that if he had to stand in the long line, he would tire out too early. She stopped them at the entry gate where a uniformed guard tried to stop them from entering.

Jackie threw her lanyard around her neck and showed the guard her badge. "Do you see this?" she said menacingly. The guard was trying to remain stoic. "My name is Jackie Burkhart and I am an _executive producer_." She flicked his security pin. "You are a _plastic badge."_

Red was trying not to chuckle at the guards expense. Jackie was tearing the guy apart. Her voice got very loud and the whole line heard her say, "See that man over there? That man is MY dad and you are NOT going to make him wait. Go get him a cart. NOW!" The guard did an about face and slipped into the warehouse.

Eric watched as a golf cart was quickly driven to where he waited with Red. "See, that's why I love her." Jackie stomped back cursing at the incompetent staff the studio hired. She motioned to Red, "Is this okay? I can get a bigger one if you want."

Red was laughing out loud. "No dear, this is perfect. Let's ride."

*

Eric was amazed at the size of the warehouse and all the pallets put on display. Red explained the auction process to him but didn't say anything yet about the automobiles. Eric's eyes got big as Jackie zoomed past a Storm Trooper exhibit. She drove around a corner that led to outdoor patio equipment from failed garden shows and Red asked her to slow down. She stopped at the bidding table and Red got out and looked at a barbeque from the Landry's Backyard Show. The grill was clean and the entire barbeque was unused. He liked it and went back to the table and put in a bid.

"All right Dad – that's a nice barbeque." Red nodded in agreement and indicated that Jackie should continue on. She took them to the back of the warehouse where the used autos were. Red was in heaven – he loved cars and knew cars and these were not used. Prop cars maybe but they all looked in pristine condition. Jackie stopped in the middle of the aisle and smiled at Eric. "Happy bidding - boys." Eric got out of the cart and made sure his dad was okay – he seemed in a trance.

"Dad is this why I'm here?" he asked hoping the answer was _yes_. Red just smiled. "Son, my eyes have seen the glory and yes, you are going to get a new car. Now help me find the cars from Cowboy Joe's show."

Eric was in disbelief, "They cancelled Joe? I loved that show. Those wild mustangs were great. Wait – his Mustangs are being sold?"

Red let Eric do all the running around while he waited in the comfort of a Bentley Convertible. In the meantime, Jackie drove around looking for Mr. Gunter, manager of the props department. He was giving last minute instructions the auction staff and smiled at Jackie while she waited in the cart. Jackie watched the guy she called "Old Man Whithers" (because he looked like a Scooby Doo bad guy) come towards her. "Ms Burkhart, how are you today?"

She politely shook his hand. 'Hello Mr. Gunter. I was looking for a favor in exchange for a favor." He lifted a wiry grey eyebrow. "Which kind of favor are you looking for?"

Jackie bit her lip; she had to make this worth his while. "There's going to be a bid under Forman. I want him to win that bid and in exchange I'll have Mr. Scott add 2% of my budget to your headcount for next year."

Mr. Gunter looked skeptical, "Are you sure? I am needing to hire some people for spring." Jackie smiled, "I'm positive. Just make it happen okay?" They shook on it and Jackie sped back to the bidding table.

Eric had found a red Mustang and called his dad over. Red lifted the hood and inspected the engine while Eric sat in the driver's seat. "Dad this car only has 3,000 miles on it. How much is it?" Red looked at the muffler, "Son, it's whatever you bid on it. Jackie said the most you would pay is $500 so if this is the one you want go put in your bid."

Red waved over an event staff member. "Sir, get the keys to this car so I can listen to the engine."

Jackie waited in the cart while the father and son shared time together actively bonding like they never had before. This was the one thing they could both appreciate and share with each other. Slowly, Red made his way back to the golf cart – grateful that Jackie had thought about acquiring it for him. _That man is MY dad and you are NOT going to make him wait_ – he chuckled at her moxie and the way she almost made the security guard cry.

Eric dashed back to the cart, his eyes bright with excitement. "Dad, the Mustang has leather seats, a cassette player and a stick shift – this is so awesome." Red was proud that his son was taking an interest in automobiles and finally ready to ditch the old Vista Cruiser. The trio sat in comfort in the cart while the crowd was unleashed. "Mr. Forman, would you like a tour of the warehouse while we wait?"

"Drive on my dear – drive on."

*

Eric managed to get a small bid in on some Star Wars memorabilia and Red found the fur coat that Kitty wanted and made his bid. When the end of auction warning bells sounded, Jackie drove the two men to the waiting area. One of the guards recognized her from earlier and made sure that Red had a seat in the front row. Jackie nodded her thanks and crossed her fingers that Eric got his car. The judges from each area brought over the bidding sheets and conferred with each other while the spectators waited anxiously to see who won what.

They called Red Forman as winning bid for the fur coat – a steal at $30 dollars. Jackie picked it up for Red and took it back to the cart to store it. They called three other names and then called Eric Forman as winning bid of an R2D2 replica robot. Eric came back with his trophy prize shouting, "Yes!" Red rolled his eyes at his son's juvenile obsession with Star Wars. R2 was put in the golf cart.

There were several more names called and then Red won his bid for the barbeque. Jackie went up to the judges table and made arrangements to have it shipped to his home. Silently Red thanked her. She smiled and went back to wait at the cart while the automobile judge shuffled his way to the podium.

Another six cars went to the winners and then the judge announced Forman as the winner of the red Mustang. Red and Eric jumped up and hugged each other. Jackie smiled – this was what she had hoped for. Eric looked around for her and she waved. He ran through the throng and grabbed her up in a bear hug swinging her feet from the floor in a twirl of happiness. "I won! This is so great! Jackie, I won a new car!" He was laughing and gushing and so excited and Jackie was just glad that she could his dream come true today. He set her back on her feet a broad smile never leaving his face.

Red was a proud dad. He handed the banker Eric's check and received the owners slip and keys with the instructions to get the auto registered and insured as soon as possible. Mr. Forman walked over to the cart where Eric was busy kissing Jackie – nice to see. He cleared his throat. "Er, son – how about you give me a ride home in that new car of yours."

Eric was staggered; his dad was asking him for a ride home? This was another first for Eric Forman. "Sure Dad, I'd be glad to take you home. We can surprise Mom with the coat too." Red looked at Jackie, "Do you mind putting the stupid robot and the coat in the Mustang?"

"Sure Mr. Forman. Hey, I guess I'll see you guys' later, okay?" She picked up the prizes and waited while Red kissed her on the cheek. Eric looked at his dad and the paperwork in hand and realized that he was a new car owner. _No more Vista Cruiser for me – that's right – I'm the cool guy now_! This was so totally unbelievable he was still blown away.

Jackie put the fur on the backseat, very impressed that Eric chose this car. It was very nice and he would look good driving it. The robot just barely fit in the back and Jackie thought it was cute that he won a treasured souvenir from his Star Wars days. Jackie noticed that Red was starting to hobble just a bit. This must have been too much walking around for him. She opened the passenger door and the older man collapsed into the seat.

She went around to the drivers' side where Eric was still checking himself out in the paint job, "Eric, your dad is starting to get tired – drive safe okay?" She quickly hugged him and ran off to deal with Gunter. She watched from a distance as the procession of new car owners lined up to exit the warehouse.

"Ms. Burkhart?" There he was. "Is your young man happy?" Gunter was an angel for helping arrange the winning bid. Jackie nodded her head. "Yes, thank you so much." He waved his hand, "It was nothing, your friend actually won the bid – I didn't have to do anything! You have a good weekend okay?" She didn't owe the favor and the fact that Eric actually won –was even better! "Thank you Mr. Gunter. I'll be seeing you around!"

*


	33. Chapter 33 It's A Girl Thing

**Author Note**: No disrespect to Mustang automobiles, the Chicago Police Department or R2D2 (my faithful readers – thanks ddtje70 and nannygirl for the reviews that keep me inspired!

33

Eric drove carefully as they exited the studio lot. He was very impressed with the way the car handled. His gear shifting abilities were slowly coming back after years of driving an automatic. Red liked the sound of the engine, the way it growled and purred at the stop light. He smiled, "Eric, when you get on the freeway, open this girl up and let's see how fast she goes."

Eric nodded his head, "You got it dad." He made a left turn and got on the ramp for the freeway shifting the car into first gear. The engine hummed and Red could feel the smooth shift into second gear. He closed his eyes just feeling the moment the car moved into third gear and was flying down the highway. Eric was grinning like a fool as the speedometer inched up toward 75 miles per hour – he felt powerful and free – his dad was smiling – Eric was euphoric.

The sirens became louder as the police car came up behind the fast Mustang. Eric's smile fell. _Shit_. Red opened his eyes as Eric pulled over to the side of the road to see a police officer walking up behind them. There was a tap of the baton on window and Eric rolled it down. "Is there a problem officer?"

"Sir, do you realize how fast you were going? I'm going to need to see your license and registration." Eric reached for his wallet and pulled out his driver's license and Red handed over the paperwork from the studio. The cop stopped for a minute and took off his sunglasses. "Eric? Forman - this is _your_ car?"

"Kelso?"

"Yeah man – I had to pull you over. You were speeding – hey, this looks just like Cowboy Joe's car." Kelso said scratching his head.

"It is – I just bought it." Eric said proudly. Kelso grinned and stuck his head in the window. "Hey Red – how you doing? Look! It's R2D2! Man, how did you get that?"

Eric was slightly embarrassed he got caught speeding but was proud that his friend got to witness the _awesomeness_ of the machine. Kelso, walked around the car checking it out and just trying to piss Red off in general. He opened the rear door, "Ooooh, leather….nice." He came back around and pulled out a book from his back pocket.

"Looks like I'm going to have to give you a ticket after all."

"What?"

Kelso smirked, "A ticket for driving an awesome car! Burn!"

"Kelso, actually that's not a burn."

"Yeah? Well, I have to give you a ticket, my radar gun went off." Kelso seriously wanted to write a ticket.

"Can't you just pretend that it was an accident?" Eric pleaded. Kelso got serious. His eyes moved side to side as he thought about this. "I know - I can say I was checking the speed of an eagle! Yeah!"

Red shook his head. "Dumbass." He muttered impatiently – Thankfully, Eric was the only one that heard his dad's comment,"Kelso – that's a good idea. So can I go now?"

Michael slid the book back in his pocket and put his sunglasses back on. "Oh – yeah! Come by later if you're not busy. I wanna ride in this sweet car!"

Eric said, "Sure thing pal. Later!" After Kelso went back to his police car, Eric pulled into traffic. Red said, "You are not letting a Kelso drive this vehicle."

Eric smiled, "Dad, it never crossed my mind."

*

Kitty came running out of the house to help Red out of the car. She was all excited that her baby boy got a new car and was more thrilled when Red pulled out the fur coat from the backseat. She squealed and planted little kisses all over her husband's face. "I love it! Oh Red, you must have spent a fortune! I'm wearing this all day." She did a little runway walk and twirled, modeling her new coat.

Red polished a small section of the hood. "Eric, you picked a very good vehicle. I'm not going to tell you how to take care of it; you're old enough to do that yourself. Just be careful – it's a fast car!"

Eric enjoyed getting a bit of approval from his dad. Over the years, praise from Red Forman was doled out in small rations. This was huge! He gave Kitty a hug, "Mom you look great in your new coat. I'm going to take my car for a little ride."

"Honey, I'm making lasagna if you and Jackie want to come over for dinner."

Eric opened the driver's door, "I'll ask her Mom. Hey Dad - thanks for helping me today. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Eric. Glad I could be there. Be sure to thank Jackie for me. Without her, all of this wouldn't have been possible." Red turned and leaned on Kitty as they walked back into their condo. The snow started to fall lightly as Eric kicked on the heater and turned on the stereo. He leaned on the steering wheel. Yeah, without Jackie a lot of his life would not be possible!

*

Eric loved the feeling of independence he experienced as he rocketed down city streets. Everything seemed more vivid and alive and he still couldn't believe he was living this new life. Last year at this time, he would be watching a small color TV waiting for someone, anyone to call him. He had lived like a monk and all it took was a tiny tank top to shake his world up.

He pulled up in the driveway parking in front of the Vista Cruiser and the old car paled in comparison to this new ride. His older car served its purpose in his life and he would never forget it. But he had a future to make and the Cruiser had no place in it. He locked the door and walked around admiring the car as the gently falling snow melted as it touched the warm hood. He sort of felt like Red Forman at the moment, standing there appreciating a vehicle. Who would have thought?

Jackie's Camaro was parked in its usual spot and he smiled, glad she was home. Maybe he'd offer to drive for the weekly grocery shopping trip today. He opened the front door and found Jackie curled up by the fire in her favorite chair reading a magazine, her little bifocals on the edge on her nose. Why didn't he ever notice that she wore glasses? They made her look so cute. She looked up when he walked in and smiled. "Hey, how did Kitty like her coat?" she asked softly

Eric dropped his keys in the dish by the door. "Mom loved it. She's going to wear it while she cooks. By the way, she's making lasagna if you want to go over for dinner." Jackie closed her magazine and took off her glasses. "Sounds good, but I'm going to pass tonight. Can you bring back some leftovers?"

Eric was slightly dismayed that she didn't want to go with him but replied, "Sure, I'll have Mom make a plate for you. Are we shopping today?" He came around the sofa to sit near her by the fire – the warmth thawing his cold hands. She chewed on the end of her glasses, 'I didn't make a list. Can you just pick up a few things?" Her mind was definitely on something else.

"You want me to go _without_ a list?" That was very un-Jackie-like, she was always making a list. "Do you need some money?" she asked. Eric shook his head, "What? No, I have money. Is there something special you want?"

_You_. That was what she wanted – Eric - with his strong arms around her, just holding her so she could feel his heart beating under her hand. She still could feel his kisses from the night before and her lips tingled. She closed her eyes. She didn't understand why she was feeling so insecure. She only needed to reach out and she could touch him – but her fear of pushing him away stopped her. She pushed Michael and he ran to California – she pushed Steven and he ran to Las Vegas. If she pushed Eric he might run to Madison into the arms of a certain redhead. Jackie rubbed her eyes. Why was she dredging up all this shit now?

Eric was concerned – she didn't answer and looked like she was in some kind of pain. "Jackie. Are you okay?"

She heard the alarm in Eric's voice but was afraid if she spoke she may cry and she didn't want to ruin his day. She opened her eyes and she tried to smile. He was instantly on the floor beside her. "Do you need some aspirin? Do you have a headache?" She reached out and touched his cheek and squelched the urge to sob. He was so attentive and patient – why did he have to be such a great guy? "I'm okay Eric. Just a little emotional. It's a girl thing."

Eric wasn't sure – but he felt like he was getting the brush off. Jackie was acting so out of character that he wondered if there was something that he did - or didn't do – or should have done. He took stock of the situation – she wasn't pissed or crying – that was a good thing. She seemed a little sad or disappointed.

"A girl thing – you're sure?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "Yeah… I'll get over it. Go drive your new car – have fun! It's Saturday!" She got up and slid past Eric and went straight to her office closing the door. Now Eric was very confused. A girl thing? What was that?

*

The tall brunette opened the door, "Eric, hello – What are you doing here? Michael won't be home for a couple hours."

Eric was shivering in the falling snow – maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Brooke, can I talk to you? It's about Jackie." Brooke frowned, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing! At least I don't think I did. I just need to talk and my mom is not the best conversationalist. Can I come in?" Brooke opened the door wider to allow him to enter. Betsy was playing with her dolls on the floor and smiled as Uncle Eric sat on the sofa nearby. "Do you want something to drink?" Brooke asked as she went into the kitchen.

"Water would be nice." Eric replied. Brooke came back with a soda and a glass of water. "So why don't you tell me why we are discussing my best friend behind her back."

Eric quickly explained what happened the evening before (sort of) but he tried to be as nondescript as possible with the details and told Brooke what Jackie had arranged that morning and how she was avoiding him this afternoon. Brooke pursed her lips and thought about what to say and how to say it.

"Eric, first I need to know what your relationship is to Jackie."

"We're friends."

"That's all?" Brooke pressed.

Eric thought that was a good enough answer. "We're roommates?"

Brooke asked again. "That's all?"

Eric didn't like the way this interrogation was going. "We're friendly roommates?"

Brooke laughed. "There is your problem Eric. Jackie wants more, but she isn't going to tell you that because she doesn't want her heart broken again. _And_ before you tell me you're not going to break her heart, let me ask you this. What's your relationship with Donna?"

Eric sat up. "I have no relationship. We haven't spoken in over six years." Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Is the relationship over or is there a chance that if Donna called you now, today, that you would take her back?"

_Where was this going?_ "No. She's moved on with Randy and I'm sure she is just as happy as she's successful. In fact, now that you brought up, I haven't thought about her in months."

Brooke digested this and posed another question. "Let me ask you hypothetically, of course. How would you feel if Hyde came back into the picture and wanted Jackie back?"

Eric stood up. "No freaking way! He was an asshole to her and I won't stand there and let him treat her like shit again."

Brooke smiled. _Good answer Eric_. "So then what is your relationship to Jackie?" Eric sat back down as the revelation hit him between the eyes. "I love her. Brooke, I love her."

She smiled, "Eric, everyone knows you do _except_ Jackie. Have you ever told her? Have you ever said I love you?" She watched the dawning on his face as he realized he had said everything but the three words she most wanted to hear. "God, I'm an idiot. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me – my folks love her – she is always sweet and kind, most of the time, and I am such a jerk for not saying anything. I've just been on the receiving end and never giving back. Brooke, what do I do now?"

Brooke was proud of the breakthrough she just witnessed. "Eric, if you're serious and really you love her – listen to me." Eric listened as Brooke explained that all girls loved romance, either living it, seeing it or hearing about it. They loved small gestures and token gifts, flowers were good, dancing to a favorite song was better. Girls love dinner by candlelight, they wanted to be told they were appreciated, loved and wanted. "For the most part, a simple I love you – said sincerely, is the best thing you can do."

Eric dropped his head in his hands. He was sadly deficient in the romance department. How could he be so blind – old Jackie was always begging for attention from Kelso or Hyde or anyone – just because she stopped begging didn't mean she still didn't want it – did it? _Forman, open ass and insert foot._ He looked up at Brooke. "She's disappointed with me – that's what I saw in her face before I left. Brooke, how do I fix this?"

Brooke smiled. "Eric, that is for you to decide. I don't want Jackie to know we talked about her and I don't want to know what you plan on doing. If it's important to Jackie, she'll tell me."

Eric stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of his pants. "Brooke you are so smart – how did you end up with Kelso?" Brooke smiled wryly, "No, the question is how did he end up with me? Now go home and be with Jackie – if you don't screw this up you'll live happily ever after."


	34. Chapter 34 Thank You, Brooke

**Author Note**: No disrespect to R2D2 (Wow – I was blown away by my reader comments on the last chapter. Thanks so much to ddtje70 for the Kelso love, nannygirl for the Kitty coat comment and to DFT for the Jackie Magic comment,

34

Eric found that after an hour in the supermarket, shopping without a list was not practical - he kept ending up in the frozen food aisle. He stopped next to a family with a full cart and took stock of what they were buying. He could do this and make Jackie proud that he winged it successfully. At the checkout counter, he found some wild flowers bundled into colorful bouquets and added them to the groceries. He was a little surprised at how much he spent but knew they would most likely eat everything.

He loaded the groceries in his trunk and was still amazed he had such a great car. Again, it was thanks to Jackie. She was like his own personal little angel sent to make his life better. But what did he do to make her happy? Brooke was right, he didn't appreciate her like she deserved.

He got home before most of the snow started to fall. Warm lights were glowing through the tall windows and he knew that it was cozy inside and he couldn't have a better life than the one he had now. He backed in the driveway and started running the grocery bags to the front door as quick as he could. He was freezing to death! Last but not least, he rescued R2D2 from the backseat and carried it to the door.

He turned his key in the lock and bumped it open with his hip. Jackie was in the kitchen making coffee when she saw all of the groceries. "Did you leave anything for the other customers?" she teased. Eric grabbed four plastic bags and hoisted them onto the bar. "I have to admit that you are right – I can't go shopping without a list. I'm terrible at it." He was heartened to see her smile. Eric finished bringing in the groceries while Jackie put them away.

R2D2 was standing guard at the front door. Jackie looked at the little replica robot. "I guess he would make a good doorstop." Eric put on a hurt look, placing his hand over his heart, "Ouch madam, you wound me. The robot goes in my room for inspiration." He picked up his prize and carried it upstairs, 'You're just jealous." He joked. "You want the robot. You can admit it and I won't hold it against you." At the top of the stairs he lifted R2's mechanical arm and faked a wave. "Bye Jackie."

She hollered at the stairs, "You're crazy."

*

Eric asked again, "Are you sure you don't want some lasagna?" Jackie shook her head no. He persisted, "Some yummy home cooked Italian food? I'll bet she made garlic bread." Eric walked over to the dining table where Jackie was sitting. He pointed out the window, "See, she's putting it in the oven. It'll be nice and warm and you know you want it." He bent low and whispered, "I'll bet she's making something good for dessert."

Jackie shivered from the touch of his lips near her ear. He put his hands on her shoulders and started rubbing lazy circles in her muscles with his thumbs. It felt so good she could have swooned. Eric could tell he was wearing down the little wall she put up. "C'mon Jackie, a little lasagna, some garlic bread…" he moved his hands up to the nape of her neck kneading the tight muscles there, "…maybe some of Mom's good wine….dessert…"

She closed her eyes as some of the tension left her neck and shoulders. He really was good with his hands – maybe he should have been a doctor or masseuse. She could feel Eric fingers dragging through her hair as he massaged her scalp. "….so Jackie, what do you say?"

Eric was kind of amazed at the power his touch had on the brunette – her head fell forward as he moved back to her neck and shoulders. "I think my mom would even make a salad if I called her."

Jackie started to laugh at the ridiculous turn this conversation had taken. She was being wooed for a salad? Eric stopped the massage briefly and stepped over to the cupboard where he hid the flowers. "I have something for you." She turned and before she could ask what it was, he pulled the bouquet from behind his back. Her face lit up with a beaming smile. She took the flowers from his hand, "You got these for me?"

He smiled, "No, I got them for Red. Of course silly girl, you're the only one I'd buy flowers for." He wasn't entirely shocked when she launched herself at him for a hug. He enveloped her in a hug and silently thanked Brooke for the good advice.

*

This time it was Red who opened the glass doors for dinner. Jackie could smell the garlic and oregano in the air and was glad that Eric persuaded her to come. Kitty swooped in from the living room still wearing her fur coat. "Oh – Jackie! Look at my new coat – I'm never taking it off" she tittered. Red rolled his eyes – he almost regretted buying the coat now.

"Kitty- honey, I think the kids are hungry. Do you need help serving?"

Eric seized the opportunity. "I got it Dad." He pulled a chair out for Jackie and went in to help his mom. Red and Jackie looked at each other. Something was different about Eric. Jackie shrugged and Red shook his head in wonderment.

Eric brought out the salad bowl while Kitty brought the hot garlic bread. "Jackie sweetheart, would you like some wine?"

"Sure Mrs. Forman. Not too much okay?" Kitty smiled and poured a good measure into a glass for herself and Jackie. "Red, would you like a beer?"

Red smiled, "Yeah, give me one of those imported one's Jackie brought over." Eric looked at Jackie. Since when did she get beer for Red Forman? Another mystery. Jackie smiled at him and passed the salad bowl to Red. Kitty started talking about the coat and the new barbeque and how did Jackie like Eric's car. It was just another Forman evening dinner.

*

They said their goodnights at the door after Jackie thanked Kitty for the wonderful dinner. Red locked the glass and shut off the dining room light. Jackie started back to the condo but Eric caught her hand and pulled her back. "Eric, it's snowing out here."

He loved looking at her in the moonlight. "I know… I just wanted to get some fresh air for a minute. Do you mind?" Jackie rubbed her arms. "Okay, as long as I don't freeze to death." Eric laughed and pulled her close wrapping a warm arm around her small frame. "I'll keep you warm."

He took his time walking back between the two yards. Jackie slid an arm around his waist, "Dinner was good. Thank you for convincing me to go."

Eric stopped just short of the door and looked down into her bright eyes; she was so pretty and fragile – he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, memorizing her face - it seemed as though he was _truly _seeing her for the first time "Can I tell you something without having you mock me?"

Jackie loved that he was being so tender. "I won't mock you." She said honestly.

Eric took a deep breath and sighed, "Jackie I want you to know that I miss you when I'm not with you. And when I'm not with you – you are all that I think of and when we are together, it's like my every dream is coming true. A while ago, you asked me if you were important to me – do you remember."

She nodded, her eyes never leaving his. "Jackie, you are more important to me than anyone in the world. I know this sounds strange, but I would like for us to be in a relationship. I would like to be able to tell people that you are my girlfriend first and my roommate second."

Jackie's heart skipped a beat –she felt butterflies in her stomach, and her lips curled into a smile. That was all she needed, a reassurance that he wanted _her_ and nobody else. All she could say at that moment was, "Eric, kiss me. Just kiss me."

*

The ringing telephone woke them up that Sunday morning. Eric groaned and rolled out of bed to catch it. Luckily, he got it on the last ring. "Who calls here so early?

"Dude it's me!"

"Kelso, what time is it?"

"I don't know - I just got up. Hey, Fez and Big Rhonda are coming over this afternoon. His commercial is on after football and we want to watch it here. Can you make it?"

Eric rubbed his hand over his eyes. Going back to sleep sounded so much better. "Sure pal, what time do you want us there?"

Kelso didn't know, "When the game is on – the commercial is after. Do I look like I make this stuff up? Ask Jackie. Sheesh, it' not like I'm not the genius of the group." Eric laughed softly, so true - so true. "Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Beer man, lots of it - Oh, and some of those cheese thingy's."

"What kind of cheese?" This was too early for a Kelso conversation but he did want to see Fez again. "Tell you what, let me surprise you."

Kelso was excited, "Dude, I love surprises. Get over here!"

Eric hung up the phone and went to make coffee. Jackie was leaning over the loft wall, "Was that Michael? What did he want?" Eric set the timer on the coffee pot and took the stairs two at a time. "Fez and Rhonda are going to be there for his commercial."

Jackie gasped. That was today, how could she forget? Eric reached the top and drug Jackie with him as he fell back on the bed. "We're supposed to bring beer and food. He wants cheese thingy's – what is that?"

Jackie laughed. "Swiss cheese slices. Michael is still trying to figure out where the stuff went that was in the holes. He is easily amused." She rolled on her side. "So… are we going in your car?"

Eric smiled, "Of course! Fez hasn't seen it yet. Don't let me forget to tell you about the speeding ticket yesterday."

*


	35. Chapter 35 Football and Candy

**Author Note**: No disrespect to R2D2, The Three Stooges and eagles.

35

Brooke and Rhonda were waiting in the kitchen when Jackie and Eric arrived. Fez and Kelso ran outside to check out Cowboy Joe's car while Jackie sat with the girls. Brooke was making margaritas while Jackie was talking about the auction. Rhonda was impressed with Kitty Forman's winning coat. "I always liked Virginia Wayan's show. She was so nice to people and had the most handsome bandleader!"

"Mrs. Forman cooked lasagna wearing the fur! It was a good dinner too." Jackie added. Brooke poured each girl a portion of the blended mix. "Drink up girls, Betsy's at my moms so the margaritas are on me. Rhonda, is Fez excited about his grand opening tomorrow?"

Rhonda swallowed the whole glass in one drink and wiped the back of her hand against her mouth. "Oh, he is so happy. I mean he loves the store in Kenosha, but I think we'll be moving here to Chicago."

Jackie smiled, "It would be nice to have you guys closer. We could do a girl's night out once in a while." Brooke nodded her head, "We could show you around the mall. Jackie knows all the good stores and when the sales are."

Rhonda was beaming. "You two are my only girly-type friends. I'd like that. We just have to find a place to live – Fezzie is very anxious about living in the wrong neighborhood." Rhonda turned to Jackie. "Well, the last time I was here it was pretty exciting - so you have to tell us what you and Eric have been doing."

Jackie's face turned pink. She looked around to make sure the guys weren't near. "I came close to breaking my own rule."

Brooke gasped. "You did? Are you sure it wasn't the other way around?" Rhonda looked puzzled. "What rule?" Brooke laughed, 'Oh Rhonda, you don't know. When Fez and Jackie were roommates, Jackie had three rules they had to live by and it worked. Rule one was never leave the toilet seat up."

Rhonda nodded her head. "Fezzie is good about that."

"Rule number two is if you make a mess you clean it up." Brooke continued.

"Fezzie needs to work on that." Rhonda said and the other two girls laughed.

Rule number three is no sex."

Rhonda almost choked. "My Fezzie actually followed that rule?" Jackie was laughing, "Well, being Fez, he tried to get around it but yeah, he followed it. He's a good guy."

Brooke had a general idea of what happened from talking with Eric, but still wanted to hear the story from Jackie's point of view. She refilled the girl's glasses and sat down waiting for the story. Jackie lowered her voice. "Brooke, you know that Journey mix tape you made me?"

Brooke nodded – she loved that tape. Jackie continued on to tell the girls about how the champagne influenced Jacuzzi bath changed from a simple kiss into a steamy sweltering touch fest. "He told me that I needed to tell him to stop." She confessed. "I couldn't do it, his hands and mouth… Oh Brooke, he is _so_ good."

Brooke looked at her skeptically, "This is Eric Forman we're talking about right?"

Jackie sighed, "I know! You wouldn't think so just looking at him, but God he was so sweet and passionate and I felt so out of control…."

Rhonda piped up, "So did you _do it?"_ Brooke wanted to know too. So far Jackie's version was much better than the one Eric shared, "Then what happened?"

"One of his students called." She said sadly. Brooke and Rhonda's expectant faces fell. "Oh Jackie, I don't know if that was a blessing or curse."

Rhonda wanted to hear more of the story. "So which was it – a curse or a blessing?" Jackie beamed – her whole face brightening with the smile, "He asked me to be his girlfriend."

Brooke squealed and ran over to give her best friend a hug. "I'm so happy for you! This is what you've been wanting!"

Rhonda looked at the two brunettes hugging each other, "I don't get it – did you guys _do it_ or not?" Jackie smiled at Rhonda who was two steps behind in the Seduction story, "No, we didn't – but when we do…it will be magical."

*

Fez sat in the driver's seat and pretended to shift the gears. "Aiiy, Eric – this is a fast card. It makes my ass feel good." Eric didn't know if he wanted Fez rubbing his ass all over the leather seats. "Fez, it is fast. I tripped Kelso's radar gun."

Kelso frowned, "Yeah about that. My Captain didn't believe my eagle story. He said eagles don't fly near the interstate and Eric went way faster than an eagle could."

Eric was a little proud – "Kelso – tell Fez what you clocked me at." Kelso grinned and punched Eric in the shoulder, "Dude, he was flying at 77 miles an hour. Man! I wish I had been along on that ride. I'll bet you gave Red another heart attack."

Fez wagged his finger, "Tsk – tsk – Kelso, you shouldn't make fun of Red's heart condition. Another heart attack would only make him meaner."

Kelso was searching the back seat. "Forman, where's the R2 unit?" Fez's head popped up from looking at the console. "Star Wars? I love Princess Leia – she is sweet like future candy."

Eric smirked, "Yes, I have a copy of R2D2 and I should have brought him. Dude, there was this guy that won an entire Storm Trooper suit. That would have been so cool!" Each of the trio sat thinking about their favorite Star Wars movie. Fez shook his head, "Let's get out of this snow – I gave Brooke some cotton candy jelly beans and I am missing my Big Rhonda."

Kelso and Eric looked at each other. They both had the same thought although they would never say it out loud like Fez did. It was like the Three Stooges all trying to get in the front door at the same time. "Ow! My eye!" Kelso shouted. "Whose elbow was that?" Eric stumbled into the living room only to be knocked on the sofa by Fez who was trying to get away from Kelso.

"Sorry – but you can't hit the movie star." Fez apologized. Kelso was frustrated, he wanted to punch someone so he reached out and frogged Eric on the arm. "No more elbows in my eye. Sheesh! A cop with a black eye does not look good!"

Eric rubbed the bruise forming on his arm. "I'll go get us something to drink." Kelso added, "Bring back the cheese thingy's!"

Brooke saw Eric coming around into the kitchen. He smiled at her and went to whisper something to Jackie. Her friend blushed and nodded her head. Then he kissed her cheek and opened the fridge. The little encounter she witnessed was so innocent and charming that Brooke was glad Eric confided in her.

As Eric left the kitchen, Rhonda leaned over to watch him leave. She sat back and whispered, "Get him some tighter pants. He has a nice butt!" Jackie and Brooke busted out laughing.

*

Seven little colored jelly beans with sexy legs marched onto the screen. They had big pouty lips and eyes with long lashes – sexy jelly beans. Theme music played in the background and the camera panned back to Fez standing in the middle of his store presenting all of his candies. The camera zoomed in to focus on Fez's face as he said, "What new sweets are in demand?" The dancing jelly beans twirled and marched in the background repeating his words. "Want some candy in your hand?" Fez asked the television audience. "Come down to Fez's Candy Land!"

An aerial camera shot flew over the store displaying different colors and shapes of candy and ended with Fez's head popping out of a bowl of jelly beans. "A new location is opening in Chicago in December." The theme music faded out as the camera flashed on an edited sparkle added to Fez's smile.

The Kelso home broke out into applause for the new celebrity. Fez stood up and took a bow. "I'd like to thank my goddess, Jackie Burkhart for making me look so sexy on the TV. Now cotton candy jelly beans for everyone!"

*

"Hey babe, is the game over already?"

"Donna, come here – is that Fez? Fez - from Point Place?" Donna sat next to Randy on the love seat as they watched the candy commercial.

"I'll be damned. That is Fez!" She looked at her boyfriend of many years. "Randy, we should go for a visit."

With his perfectly coifed hair, Randy nodded in agreement. "It's the Christmas season after all."

*

"I said, turn that shit off. I don't even like football." He growled.

"Honey, you may want to see this." The dancing jelly beans whirled around Fez's head and ended with that sparkling smile.

"Well, look at that. Fez finally got his wish. Sam, get his phone number – looks like we need to take a little trip down south." Steven Hyde smiled at the thought.

*


	36. Chapter 36 Mrs Santa

**Author Note**: No disrespect to Johnny Cash or Bing Crosby – long chapter – _some slight smut_ – (author doesn't to offend anyone Oh! Thanks for the **awesome** reviews from DFT, ddtje70, nannygirl, Sharingan no saab and x) – hope you like this chapter!

36

Eric was an instant idol at work that Monday. All the kids recognized Cowboy Joe's Mustang and wanted to touch the car. Even Stan begrudgingly admitted that the Mustang was far superior to the Camaro and how did he always get so lucky? Eric grinned and headed to his classroom as the first bell rang.

At lunch, Principal Scott and Mary Pierce, the Attendance Office clerk was waiting for him at the window table. Everyone wanted to talk about the new car. Of course Eric didn't mind talking about the Mustang – he secretly got a kick out of the young students that would reach out to touch it as though they were touching the car on the TV show. Now if the kids only knew he had an R2 unit in his room – that would be a mind blower!

He got home that evening and the front porch was covered in pine needles Being careful not to track them in, he opened the door carefully only to find Jackie on a ladder decorating a 15 foot tree. "Good afternoon and I don't even want to know how you got that thing in here."

She looked down from her perch and smiled. "It's called bribes. Hey, hand me that pack of ornaments on the chair, would you?" Eric dropped his keys in the tray by the door and left his book bag near the kitchen counter. The purple glass spheres were very delicate so he carefully passed them up the ladder rungs to her outstretched hand. "Smells good in here. Very Christmas-y."

"Thanks – how was school?"

Eric sat in the chair and watched Jackie strategically placing ornaments around the huge tree. "The kids loved the car more than my class."

She giggled, "What did you expect when you bought a celebrity car? Just be glad it doesn't talk in real life!"

Eric leaned his head back on the chair noticing that she had lit a fire. This moment felt so comfortable – so right that he wished everyday in his life could feel like this. Jackie continued chattering about Christmas decorations and upcoming holiday commercials – he watched her climb up and down the ladder adding a snowman here and an icicle over there.

"Eric, are you listening to me?" She tossed a bell into his lap. Eric roused from his semi-trance. "What? I think I zoned out there."

She climbed down the ladder. "Can you put my angel on the top? I can't reach that high." Eric stood up and took the tree topper ornament and climbed to the top rung. "Do you want the angel to face a certain way?" Jackie looked at where he placed the decoration and it looked good. "Big Rhonda was right about you."

Eric looked down. "Big Rhonda? What did she say about me?"

Jackie went to get the broom. "She said you have a nice butt. " Eric nearly fell off the step – "I hope you corrected her." She brought the broom back into the foyer and started sweeping up needles. "No, she was right – you just need tighter jeans!"

*

Eric finished grading homework, shook hands with R2 and went downstairs to help with dinner. Jackie was cleaning lettuce for hamburgers and looked up when Eric started washing his hands. The twinkling lights on the Christmas tree made the living room festive. "I'll cut the tomatoes." He offered.

Neither party spoke during this shared chore and still it was a comfortable quiet. The burgers were sizzling in the pan as Eric set the dining table. "Can you take the ladder back to your dad tomorrow?" Jackie asked.

He looked at the tree again. _How long had it been since he lived in a house with a Christmas tree?_ Well long enough that he couldn't remember! His last Christmas was lonely – he visited Kelso and Brooke once and then his folks a couple of times. This year his Christmas would be spent with the people he loved and his friends. His mom was happier than she had been in a long time and Red finally put the foot in the ass to rest – maybe – still Eric liked his new life. He wished all people could be a blessed as he felt right then.

Jackie came up behind him and gave him a back hug. He held her arms as they snaked around his stomach and he smiled when he felt her cheek press against his spine. "Your mom is baking cookies like crazy. Look at her running around in that coat."

Eric laughed – his mom did love her fur coat. Eric turned and wrapped his arms around Jackie. "You are an angel. How did I get so fortunate?" Jackie smiled into his chest. His heart beating steadily against her cheek – she wrapped an arm around his neck and reached up for a kiss. "Dinner's ready."

*

They spent the evening watching TV together while the Christmas tree twinkled against the window and the fire roared in the hearth. Fez's commercial was on an hourly rotation on different stations and Eric would start singing the Candy Land jingle that was now burned in his brain.

"Eric, the jelly beans sing it so much better." Jackie teased. Eric smiled back and stole a kiss. "Well, it's better than when my brown friend sings it." She giggled and kissed him back. Eric threw another log into the fire and watched it spark.

"I forgot to mention this. What are you doing Friday?" she asked.

Eric looked back at her, "I'm guessing whatever it is you are doing."

She scoffed, "You make it sound like it's a bad thing and you don't even know what it is."

He crawled over to the end of the couch and laid down, his head in her lap. "So tell me what it is we'll be doing." _He liked this position, why hadn't he done this before? _

Jackie looked down and smiled, "My job is holding the annual Christmas party. Last year I didn't have a date and every guy kept hitting on me. Even the married ones!"

Eric teased," It's just because you're so hot – they have to try." Jackie weaved her fingers thru his sandy brown hair. 'Well, now I have a boyfriend and you have to keep me safe."

"So…I'm your bodyguard?"

"Don't you want to guard my body?"

"Well, there's more I'd like to do than just that - so for the party, I'll be your personal Superman. Can I wear a cape?"

She giggled, "No, you can wear a tie." She got excited. "We can wear matching outfits!"

Eric didn't know what that meant but it couldn't be good. She continued, "I'll pick yours up after work tomorrow. Oh Eric, this is going to be a great party! I can get your mom to take some pictures. We don't have any pictures of us, well, you know, pictures that I like, not that porn picture you keep in your book bag."

He furrowed his brow. "How did you know about that?" _How __did__ she know he kept the Winter Gala picture there?_

She tugged his hair, 'I guessed and you just confirmed it."

"Damn"

*

The week past in a flurry of Christmas shopping, end of school activities, helping Fez and Rhonda move into their new Chicago apartment and spending time with the guys. Eric was nearly out of breath by Friday and still had Jackie's work party to attend. After the last day of school, he rushed home for a quick shower to freshen up. Jackie had laid out a brand new pair of black denim jeans and a soft black cotton shirt. The only respite was a candy cane decorated tie – he almost winced. Eric leaned over the loft wall and yelled down to where Jackie was getting dressed in her office.

"Jackie – I look like Johnny Cash at Christmas time." He complained.

"I _love_ Johnny Cash – I think he's sexy – you know, the younger Johnny Cash – not the older. Also, black makes you look taller."

Eric looked in the full length mirror and admired his image – yeah, he did look sexy. He checked out his butt and with the tighter fitting pants, yes, he definitely had some profile – _thank you Big Rhonda_. He bounded down the stairs and sat on the sofa to wait while Jackie finished putting on make up.

Eric was watching the weather report when Jackie came out of the guest room. She cleared her throat to get Eric's attention. He looked over at her and then looked back at the snow forecast and then his head whipped back to see a vision in red velvet and thigh high black boots. He choked and felt that familiar punch in his gut. She looked fabulous in a velvet mini skirt with white fur trim and Eric recognized the style of stocking she wore beneath the skirt. He could not speak. Her hair was pinned up in a loose bun with rhinestone pins that winked in the Christmas tree lights. "I'm Mrs. Santa." She was looking at him for approval

"Well, say something!" Jackie demanded, "Am I cute or what?" Eric stood up and walked over to wear she stood. His mouth was dry and he was afraid that if he said anything it would be the wrong thing to say. "Um…." Nothing would come out. He just smiled and nodded his head _yes_. That worked – she smirked and grabbed two Santa caps.

"Water" he managed to rasp out. The walk to the kitchen seemed to take forever when all he could think of was two garters holding up filmy stockings beneath those sexy boots. _Why did he have such a fascination with Jackie's shoes lately?_ He swallowed the water and took a deep calming breath.

"Can you get your mom to take some pictures? I bought some film for her camera." Jackie dangled the 35 mm film from her finger and smiled sweetly.

Eric stepped over and took the film from her fingers and said, "You're going to have to fix your make up." She looked up at him, "Why, what's wrong with it?"

Eric grinned "Because I'm gonna mess it up." Then he swooped down and captured her mouth in a hot wet kiss. She squealed lightly and melted against him. When he came up for air, she murmured, "You better not mess up my hair." He chuckled faintly and pressed kisses along her jaw stopping at her ear to growl softly, "I'm going to go get that camera." And he left her standing there wanting, a little frustrated and annoyed that he would kiss and run!

Eric laughed as he closed the glass doors watching Jackie run for the bathroom to fix her face. She was still predictable to a point, and he loved that. His mom looked up and waved. He stepped thru into her dining room and she said, "Oh Eric, you look so handsome! Red, come see."

Red hollered from his chair, "Let the boy come see me. There's a game on TV"

"How are you doing Dad?" Eric said sitting on the sofa. "Did you see Fez's commercial last week?"

Red scoffed, "I can't get away from that foreign boy – he was forever hanging around the house and now he's hocking candy on my TV! What is wrong with you kids?" Eric knew that Red would never admit to liking Fez, this was just his way of saying that Fez was doing well.

"Okay, honey I got my camera – let's go take pictures!"

Red managed to add, "Son, if your pants get any tighter, you're gonna look like a sausage. Tell your girlfriend I want grandchildren one day!"

*

Eric had never attended a corporate party before and didn't know what to expect. So, when the valet asked for his car keys, Eric told him to get lost. Jackie lightly touched his arm. "He's not going to steal it; he's just going to park it for us."

"Oh, okay then, don't scratch it." He said as he dropped the keys in the valet's open palm. He went around opening Jackie's door and helped her step out in those outrageously high sexy boots. They walked the short distance to the 14 story building. Eric looked up and saw that the building was dark except for the top floor where the party was. A hat check girl worked just inside the lobby and took Jackie's coat and with some encouragement managed to get Eric to leave his there also.

As they rode the elevator Eric was nervous. "What if these people don't like me?" Jackie smiled at his reflection in the elevators mirrored door. "Babe – you're with me – they are gonna love you." The doors slid open to the largest and loudest party Eric had ever been to. Magically a bottle of imported beer was slipped into his hand as Jackie steered him through the room briefly introducing key people and the names she wanted him to remember.

A live band was playing pop Christmas music in the corner and beautiful people milled around in groups smiling and waving as the couple passed by. A tall girl dressed in gold stars glided through the crowd carrying a platter of hors d'oeuvres - she lowered the tray for Eric and his eyes widened at the skewered shrimp and delicate pastries and garnished vegetables that were his for the choosing. He picked up a shrimp spear and smiled.

Jackie led Eric towards a group of people he vaguely recognized. A tall raven haired girl dressed as Rudolph waved at him and nudged a guy dressed as an elf to wave as well. Jackie let go of Eric's hand and squealed. The two girls, Mrs. Santa and Rudolph, hugged each other and started jumping up and down. "Eric, you remember Linda, my assistant?"

That's who she was – he remembered her from the commercial. "Nice to meet you again Linda." He held out his hand but Linda brushed it aside and planted a smacking kiss on his lips. "Wow" he was shocked.

Jackie laughed, "Now meet Jeremy, today he's an elf but every other day he's my right hand.

Jeremy held out his hand, "Dude, I'm _not_ going to kiss you." It was Eric's turn to laugh. "Thanks – I didn't want to worry."

Jeremy chuckled, "Then you definitely want to avoid Lester and Tiny over there by the stage. When they drink, they grow horns for anything on two legs if you know what I mean."

"I'll take care to remember that." Eric turned to Jackie. "Is there anyone else I have to worry about?" Jackie smiled at his concern. "Nope, not yet. Just stick with me okay?" She slipped her hand back into Eric's big one. They moved around little cliques and some office workers that looked like they started the party a little earlier than everyone else. Jackie moved them to the dance floor. "Will you dance with me?"

Eric slid a hand to the small of her back and folded her other hand against his chest and they danced to Bing Crosby's White Christmas. She looked up at his face, "I know this is awkward for you. You're probably feeling like a duck out of water."

He looked down at her perfect lips, "Well, this is a bigger party that I thought it would be. Is there a quiet place you and I can just hang out at?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I can show you my office. It has a great view of the city. I just have to wait for my boss to get here. He passes out the yearly bonus check."

Eric understood "So this is more than just a party for you."

She smiled, "I worked really hard this year to make it to the Top Five Club. I came in sixth place last year so yeah, this is important. I won't make you suffer through it too long."

"Well, holding a hot executive producer like you in my arms is hardly a chore. I mean, you did assign me bodyguard duty."

Jackie laughed, "You fit in so well, you just don't know it. All of these people here wish they could be you for two minutes."

"Pfft – you're crazy." He laughed. A tall broad shouldered man stumbled over and bumped into Eric. "Hey Burp-hart, ummm, sorry, I mean Burrr-part…." He belched and laughed at himself. He attempted to put a hand on her shoulder but Eric deftly danced her away. "What a slob!" she exclaimed.

"Who was that?" Eric watched as the guy slid to the floor in a drunken stupor. Jackie narrowed her eyes shooting the drunk an evil eye, 'He's my competition. Hey, let's go sit with Linda and Jeremy"

The next hour was spent laughing and talking about celebrities that failed to maintain control at the last WCBC Christmas party. Eric was finally relaxed enough to enjoy himself and found that Jackie's co-workers were people he could actually see himself spending time with. Mr. Scott, Jackie's boss, finally showed up and the party got into full swing.

An elderly man walked up to the table and asked Jackie to dance. She smiled apologetically at Eric, "This is Mr. Carter, and he's on the Board of Directors." Jackie let the old man waltz her onto the dance floor. Eric thought it was charming to see the old man get to dance with a beautiful girl until Jeremy leaned forward, "Eric, keep an eye on that guy – he's got busy hands."

Eric looked back and saw Jackie trying to move the wrinkled old hand from her butt. She mouthed the words, "Save me!" and Eric dashed onto the floor and swept his girlfriend into his arms. "Thanks old man but she's with me."

"Thank God! Eric, there's nothing worse than an old man trying to grope you. Ugh!" she shuddered. Eric danced her back to the table where Jeremy offered a cold beer. Linda looked remorseful, "I'm sorry I had to witness that – last year he tried to get my bra off and I almost broke his finger. Jackie sat on Eric's lap hoping it would discourage any other brave souls that dared ask her to dance.

Jeremy looked at the girls and laughed, "You two ladies make me glad to be a dude. Hey, look our punishment for being here is almost over. Mr. Scott is moving to the microphone with the envelopes."

The room quieted down as Mr. Scott gave his end of the year speech and then waited while the perfunctory applause ended. Mr. Scott took the microphone from its stand and gestured the band for a drum roll. "In my hand I have five envelopes. These are the new Top Five Club members for 1985. Our corporation had a _very_ good year and these five people have exceeded in commercial excellence, gross earnings, cost savings and sales. May I have number five…..Karen Summerland…Karen please step up to the stage please, number four Oscar Freeport… someone please pick Oscar off the floor and get him some coffee." The drunken guy was drug by the feet to the edge of the stage. "Number three is Jackie Burkhart. Jackie come on up."

Jackie gasped and covered her mouth. This was her moment. Eric was proud and gave her a push towards the stage. She tried to appear calm and collected but Eric could see she was ready to burst with happiness. She climbed the steps to accept her third place envelope. Eric was struck at how she just seemed to shine or maybe it was just his love for her that made her stand out among the crowd. He didn't hear who the first and second place winners were, he didn't care – all he could see was his girlfriend shining like a bright star.

Mr. Scott announced the party was officially "on" and for everyone to enjoy themselves. Eric weaved his way over to the steps to collect his date. She jumped into his arms happily raining kisses on his face. "I'm in the club! This is so great! I'm in the club" He could barely contain the small girl as she hopped from one foot to another.

Jeremy and Linda hugged her and waved to Eric as they went to collect their Christmas bonuses. Jackie's cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. "Let's go to my office, I need to calm down." She grabbed Eric's hand and led him down a short hallway to some closed doors. She produced a key from a hidden pocket in her skirt. She unlocked a door and let Eric enter before she closed it behind her and turned on a lamp.

She collapsed on the small sofa and patted the seat next to her. "Sit - I just needed to escape." Eric was amazed at how uncluttered her office was. He expected it to be packed with stuffed animals and unicorn paintings but was surprised at how functional it was and still Jackie-like. He sat on the sofa next to her and she opened the envelope. She stopped at looked at him with a critical eye. "Now you aren't going to be bent out of shape if this turns out to be a lot of money are you?"

"What? No, you earned it. I know that you worked hard for whatever is in there." Eric was now just as anxious to see what her reward was. She took a deep breath and pulled the check out. Eric could only whistle. "Er – I don't think teachers even make that much." It was the truth and for a moment, he thought about switching careers. Jackie smiled and set the check on her desk. "Yeah, that is a lot – but I earned it! Oh my god, I'm in the Top Five!"

Moving to the big window, she looked down at the lights of the city, she was so full of nervous energy and excitement, it was hard to share this feeling with Eric. He stood up and went to look out the window, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned back against his chest and exhaled slowly. This was what she needed – someone to ground her so she didn't feel like a pinball machine.

"It's very pretty out there. "He said quietly. Strains of music from the band could be heard if he really tried. The party had a surreal feeling and Eric felt like a pauper with Cinderella in his arms. "I'm proud of you." He said softly. "You are an amazing person and I totally get how hard you had to work to earn this." Jackie turned in his arms. "Thank you, Eric. Everyone thinks life is easy for me but it isn't – I'm always fighting for what I want and what I earn."

She pushed away from the window and went to sit on her desk, crossed her legs and looked at the envelope again. It wasn't so much that she earned the money but the idea that she was succeeding in her career. That was heady stuff to think about and exciting as well.

However, Eric couldn't read her mind and could only watch the skirt inching up her thigh as she crossed her legs. There was a strip of naked flesh between the top of her skirt and the lacy garter that held the stocking to her leg. Eric swallowed hard and stood in front of her, his hands on her knees. He parted her legs just enough to stand in the small V created by the movement.

Jackie looked at him with dark eyes but didn't say anything. She slid forward on the desk as he stepped forward – Eric removed her Santa cap and started pulling the sparkling pins from her hair watching it fall around her shoulders. He swept it back with his hand and pressed his lips to the soft skin under her jaw. He reached for the bottom of her blouse and one swift motion pulled it up and over her head, leaving her to watch him with glowing eyes.

He threw the velvet blouse on the floor and traced the lacy straps of her bra while his mouth devoured the hollow in the crook of her neck. Her head rolled back exposing more bare skin for his kisses while he cupped her bottom to pull her closer to him. Jackie closed her eyes as his mouth covered hers, biting her lip, tasting her. She loosened his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt so she could touch his bare skin.

One of Eric's hands moved to the stocking on her thighs and he lightly scratched the material that separated his fingers from flesh. The feel of his hand on her naked skin sent a shudder of longing through her body as she made a sound between a moan and a whimper. He smiled against her lips and covered her mouth with a long wet kiss. Jackie tugged at the black shirt, trying to pull it off his shoulders.

Eric ran his free hand down her arm leaving tingling sensations everywhere his touch roamed. Suddenly his fingers were sliding under her skirt and she gasped as he touched her panties. She felt herself arch instinctively as he pressed his fingers against her and she kissed him harder. He could feel her heat through the cotton and closed his eyes while Jackie was kissing him like it was the first time. Her fingers twisted in his hair and it was like she couldn't get close enough to touch him.

He skimmed his hand over her bra and touched the lacy fabric, his fingers teasing her aching flesh. She trembled and moaned his name in the softly lit room. The bra came off and his hands covered her, touching, squeezing, and memorizing every detail. Her fingers dropped to his waist and she ran a nail down the zipper. Eric struggled for breath as the simple touch was amplified by the feel of Jackie on his fingers – on his lips – standing between her legs.

"Eric, please." She whispered hoarsely. Eric left a wet trail of kisses up her chest to her shoulders. He tasted her skin there and moved back to her mouth inhaling her scent and the warmth of her naked torso. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her up to him against his bare chest. He could feel her breasts pressing into his skin and he could feel her trembling in his arms. It was a powerful feeling and he liked it.

But he didn't want to take her here, not like this - on a desk. God, why did she have to be so beautiful and sexy – he wanted her so much in a very carnal way. He hugged her to him and kissed her eyes and lips as her hands fluttered over his shoulder in need and want. "Jackie – baby, we have to stop."

She shook her head against his chest, "No, not now. I can't." She tried to get closer but Eric held her back. "Sweetheart, we can't do this here – not at your job."

Jackie could have sobbed. He was right of course, but she wanted him so bad! Was this her punishment for the coffee incident? Was this how he felt when she left him high and dry? God, this was cruel!

She looked up at him gazing down at her, his eyes were kind. "I know you're right but I don't like it."

Eric chuckled, "Hey, we got to third base and didn't even break rule three." She glowered at him. "Funny Forman - Find my bra, would you?"

*


	37. Chapter 37 Backwards Relationship

**Author Note**: No disrespect to pop rocks, REO Speedwagon or any of their music or Chicago radio stations. Again my readers have blown me away with their observations on **chapter 36**! **DFT** – your Jackie comments crack me up! **zorro424 **– thanks for the character analysis – you are right on the mark, **ddtje70** – thanks for the elephants reminder – I've got some work to do! **Sharingan no saab** – Thanks for the ratings warning - – Thanks for the encouragement! **Nannygirl** – Wish you could've been at the party! ------- _**Ya'll Rock!!!**_

37

Monday morning was difficult. Jackie didn't get two weeks holiday like Eric did. She still had to go to work. The short drive seemed to take forever. Eric tried to make her jealous by watching her get ready from the comfort of the bed. _"I think I'll sleep until noon, have lunch with the folks and then watch movies all day._

She thought about that_, yeah, bite me Eric_. It was back to the office where the reminders of the Christmas party still lingered. Jeremy and Linda were waiting for her. Bitchy boss lady is back – Jackie passed out the reports for the psychic hot line show the company wanted to check out. She briefly went over the premise and feigned a headache so she could escape to her office.

She closed the door and sighed. Her desk was in disarray, a Santa cap covered her telephone and rhinestone bobby pins were scattered all over the desk and floor. She set about cleaning up the mess so she could think. _Jackie, you are in the Top Five Club – get professional girl!_ She found her huge bonus check and looked at it again – a reminder of why she needed to remain professional. She was very fortunate that Mr. Scott didn't find her and Eric in a compromising position. _I guess I'll have to thank Eric for that, too!_ Damn!

Eric relived Friday night over and over again in his mind – it was pretty amazing to discover Eric Forman was so recklessly desired by the beautiful Jackie Burkhart. If he ever dreamed of a night like Friday, the actual event was so much better! He suspected the passion, but to experience it was a complete head trip.

Eric started thinking, what was a girl like her, doing with a guy like him? What in the world did he have to offer someone like Jackie Burkhart? She was smart, popular, lovely, sweet, wealthy and sexy – he was none of that. Okay _maybe_ smart and she thought he was sexy but he was just a school teacher! But he was seriously attracted to her – loved her – and he had a feeling that she felt the same way even if she never said as much. Brooke had told him to romance her – the small gestures he had tried so far did work. The flowers, talking in the moonlight – Jackie _loved_ romance – she always had.

Then Brooke brought up Donna and Hyde – what if they came back into the picture? Eric had no worries about rekindling what he had with Donna. She clearly moved on and he waited long enough for her to change her mind – she knew how to get in touch with him but she never did. Now Hyde was going to be an entirely different situation. Jackie was crushed when he chose Samantha over her and he did it so maliciously. Yet, Jackie kept going back hoping for something – anything from his half-brother, but it never came. Right then, Eric knew her pain – they clearly had that history in common.

If Hyde ever came back for Jackie….Eric needed to be there to protect her. He needed a way to keep her in his life – so what if she made 100 times the money he did – she saw something in him that kept her coming back; something that made her move him into her house. Something nobody else could give her. He had that over Steven Hyde and he had to make a plan - make a list of what he wanted from this relationship – a very Jackie-like thing to do!

*

During the afternoon Jackie called Eric to let him know she would be coming home late. She was going to the salon with Brooke and Rhonda and she would meet him when she took Rhonda home. The house felt lonely without her so Eric headed over to Fez's for some company a little early. Shortly, after he arrived Kelso had the same idea and brought a six pack.

The Fez household was still being unpacked but the guys found an empty spot to sit and consume beverages. Fez was just happy to have the companionship. "Guys, this city is so much better than Kenosha. My Big Rhonda and I didn't have many friends and the ones we had only wanted my precious candy."

Kelso grinned. "I want candy. Oooh, what if we invented a beer candy? You could have sugar and still get the buzz."

Eric looked at his silly friend. "Kelso, haven't we discussed this before?"

Fez was intrigued. "Well, I do sell bourbon balls – they are sweet and have liquor in them." Kelso burst out laughing, "Dude, you said _balls_!" Eric laughed at the joke but Fez was slow on the uptake. "I guess I could experiment but beer has bubbles and I don't want my candy exploding. Except for pop rocks, I love pop rocks."

Kelso tossed Eric a bag of pretzels. "Fez, what's Rhonda getting you for Christmas?"

Fez grinned, "She's getting me a new pair of leather pants that make my ass look remarkable." Kelso and Eric didn't really need all of the details. Kelso looked at his watch, "Where's the girls? It's getting late and we still gotta pick up Betsy from Grandma."

Fez offered, "My goddess said they were going to touch up the Brazilians."

The two men looked at him strangely. Fez said, "What! Why are you looking at me so strange?" Fez shrugged and reached for some chips. Eric ventured to ask the question Kelso couldn't, "What is a Brazilian?"

Fez looked at the two men and scoffed, "Aiiy! Why do only I know the secrets to a woman's beauty?" Fez briefly explained the details of a Brazilian wax. Kelso looked at Eric and they both looked at the door - simultaneously, the two men dashed for it. "Fez, we gotta go! Something suddenly came up!"

*

Jackie dropped Rhonda off at home surprised to see only Fez's car in the driveway. "I thought all the guys were supposed to be here." Rhonda shrugged. "I did too! I guess Fez chased them away. Now I don't get to cook my pasta tortellini. "Jackie waited until Rhonda got to the door before she drove off. That was strange; Brooke explained to Kelso that she left Betsy at her grandma's so the gang could have dinner. Oh well.

Jackie pulled into her driveway and saw the Christmas lights blinking through the window. After a crappy day at work, this was nice to come home to. She grabbed her purse and coat and hurried to the door. Much to her surprise, Eric had started dinner without her. Whatever it was, it was mouthwatering. She smiled as she set her car keys in the dish beside the door. Eric grinned and brought over a spoon of something delicious smelling. "Tell me if it needs more pepper."

She tasted the broth – quite good! "I think it's great like that. Let me go change into something more comfortable. These shoes are killing my feet." Naturally, Eric's eyes latched onto the ankle boots that were snug against her dark leggings. "I'll set the table and we can eat when you're ready." She smiled her thanks and went upstairs to change.

Eric lit some candles and turned the radio on to a soft pop station. Jackie worked all day and he got to play around so tonight would be all about her. He only hoped she liked his secret surprise. When she came down the stairs later she had to pause at the very romantic setting below her. Steaming food on nice plates, candlelight, music, a burning fire in the hearth – Eric really made the dinner look good. She stepped into the dining room and he held out a chair for her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked suspiciously.

Eric faked a shocked look. "I'm always nice to you. What would make you say that?"

Jackie waved her hand over the beautiful dinner, the fireplace - the romantic music. "You can't just "wing" something like this. This is a planned event."

Eric sat down next to her. "You mean I can't be spontaneous?" He poured her some wine into a goblet. "Are you saying I don't have an imagination?" He tucked a curl behind her ear, "So you are saying that I am not a romantic kind of guy?" he teased.

Jackie started laughing, "I'm not saying that. It's just you've never made dinner for me before. If I didn't know better I would guess these were Kitty's leftovers."

"Madam, again you wound me. I cooked this and I have a mess in the kitchen to show for it." Jackie peeked around the kitchen counter and found he was telling the truth. "I am impressed Eric Forman!"

They ate dinner while Jackie told him about the new psychic show she was working on. Eric was interested, "So she can talk to spirits? Could she talk to Grandma Forman?"

Jackie looked at him strangely, "Bernice Forman -I thought you hated her. Didn't she die in the Vista Cruiser?" Eric shuddered at the memory, "Yeah, she did. I just want to make sure she won't come back to haunt me." Eric looked at his watch; it was nearly 8:00 – time to put his plan into motion.

'Jackie – I'd like to talk for awhile if you're up to it."

"What about the dishes?"

Eric looked at the mess in the sink. "Eh, it's not going anywhere." He took her hand and led her back towards the living room. "Will you dance with me? I found this great radio station today; they play the kind of music we like." Jackie took his hand and moved into his arms_. This was unexpected as well_. Eric twirled her towards the fireplace – it was a little romantic. He rested his chin on the top of her head, "I was listening to this REO Speedwagon song the other day and it reminded me of us."

"Is that right?" she said into his chest. "Well, yeah because we have a backwards kind of relationship. I knew you – okay, the _old you_ – for a long time and then spending time with you again and discovering we had this _thing_ for each other makes us extraordinary. Because without you, I wouldn't be me _and lady_, I love the new Eric Forman!" Jackie laughed when he dipped her and brought her up for a sweet kiss. Then without warning he hushed her.

A sultry voice on the radio said, "From Windy City love songs, this goes out to Jackie from Eric – I think he's trying to tell you something."

Jackie gasped as the piano keys began playing, "I Can't Fight This Feeling" – she looked up at Eric in disbelief, "You dedicated a song to me?" This was swoon material! Eric smiled as he felt her melt in his arms and they swayed to the song.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship  
has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show……_

He held her close through the second verse as he let the lyrics say the words in his heart._  
_  
_And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
on a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might…_

The drums and rest of the music arrangement was power guitars and drums and Eric hoped she was really listening to the song because that was how he was feeling about her. The music played on as Eric held Jackie tenderly in his arms. His voice wasn't really _pop star material_ but as he softly sang the last chorus to Jackie, she knew how he felt about her and it cemented how she felt about him.

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

The song faded and the DJ came back on the air, "That was a beautiful song for a fellow that loves his girl – so all of you listeners out there call the Windy City love song line to request your favorite."

Jackie looked up at Eric whose face was glowing against the twinkling tree lights. "Do you mean it? Do you really mean it?" He looked down at her crazy mismatched eyes and cupped her face with his large warm hands. "Jackie, I spent the whole day by myself. Six months ago it would have been no big deal but do you know what I look forward to every day now?"

She shook her head no, wanting him to continue. "It's seeing you. That's the best part of my day. I can't wait until I get off work or you get home." He kissed her mouth. "I want tell you about my day ask you about yours and even just listen to your voice because at the end of the day that makes my life worth living."

"Oh Eric, you do love me." She sighed against his mouth.

"Jackie Burkhart – I love you with all of my heart."

*


	38. Chapter 38 A Special Cookie

**Author Note**: No disrespect to Johnny Cash (again) Back to the Future, My timeline of the first real date may be skewed but I'm claiming artistic license for this. (Chapter 37 – special thanks to **Captive Crimson** for adding Fav Story Alert! – **nannygirl** – you are a true romantic! **DaveDShow** – I always love your reviews! **ddtje70**- glad you liked the dance, **Sharingan no saab** – Isn't love grand? – Glad you're back!!!! )

38

Five days until the big holiday and Eric was more excited about Christmas than he had been in years. He and Jackie decided to throw a Christmas Eve party at the new house. Kelso and Brooke planned on hiring a babysitter, Fez and Rhonda would make their first trip to the condo and Jackie invited Linda and Jeremy from work. The couple sat down and made a list of what booze to buy and what appetizers they wanted to serve. "Just so you know I'd rather you didn't wear your Mrs. Santa outfit." Eric said as a warning.

"And why not?" she argued, "I look cute in that skirt." She pouted. Eric looked at her put-upon face and laughed, "You look VERY cute in that skirt and I won't be able to keep my hands off of you. Bad party manners – we have to be good hosts!"

"Well, it's our party and we have to look hotter than the guests' soooo… Johnny Cash for you and I got you a new tie!"

Eric groaned as she laughed. "C'mon, Rhonda will be looking at your butt all night." Eric lunged and tackled Jackie around the waist pulling her onto the sofa. She giggled as he tickled her. "Are you going to be jealous if Rhonda tries to touch my butt?"

Jackie was beside herself with laughter, "Stop-tickling-me!" She could only imagine Big Rhonda chasing Eric around the house trying to get in a squeeze. "Of course I'll be jealous!" she tried pushing his arms away but she was too weak from laughing.

"So, Jackie Burkhart will be jealous of another woman touching my tight heinie." That just set her off laughing again. "Stop – I'll be nice. I promise!".

"Okay, let's agree that you DO have a nice butt. Now can we talk about something else?" She asked, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. Eric pulled her onto his lap. "Kiss me first." Eric adored how Jackie loved him without restraint – she had yet to tell him those three words _he_ wanted to hear but after the conversation with Brooke, he knew that Jackie would say it when she felt comfortable. He knew that she did love him and he no longer felt insecure about where they were as a couple.

Jackie straddled Eric on the sofa in a position that was reminiscent of some missed coffee many, many weeks ago. He smiled against her mouth as she took a kiss from his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she melted into his embrace. She murmured against his neck, "Are you trying to distract me?"

"Mm-hmmm." He replied. "Is it working?"

"Well… you might have to work on it a little harder." She joked. "Let's go back to my news. It's exciting and I have to tell someone or I'll just explode."

Eric smiled, "Well, let's not have any exploding in the living room. Tell me your news." He sat back up and gave Jackie his complete attention.

She ran to her office quickly returned with some paperwork. She jumped on the couch and sat cross-legged next to Eric. 'Brace yourself, this is wonderful."

Eric didn't have a clue but was ready for anything she could possibly toss his way. She smiled broadly, "First…. I had an offer for my old house and look at what they offered me!" She showed him the check and Eric had to blink twice when he saw the large number. "I KNOW!!! Isn't this the greatest?" She leaned forward for a kiss. "Now, don't go freaking out when I suggest this next part because it includes you."

Eric was mystified. He still had trouble getting his head around that bonus check and now she sold her old house for a ton of money, what was left? "How does this include me?"

She took a big breath and handed him a brochure. "This is the Christmas gift we are giving your parents. It will come from both of us." Eric looked at the brochure, "Twilight Tours Cruise Line."

Jackie was beaming so bright, Eric couldn't help but be intrigued. "Why don't you tell me what this is about?" She grinned and scooted closer to him on the couch. "Well, you know that Red is not getting better, so when I saw this commercial we were bidding on I talked to the advertiser. It's a five day cruise to Mexico – seniors only. They have qualified doctors on board in case something happens and all the food they can eat, there are three ports of call and Red can go fishing in the Gulf of Mexico. Your mom can play in the casinos and they have Broadway type shows every evening." Jackie started to ramble on.

Eric wanted to go! "God, mom would love something like that. What about alcohol?"

Jackie smiled. "That's your part of the gift. You get to foot the bill for the booze; I'll get the tickets – at a discount of course! Also, I can arrange to have your folks sit at the Captain's table the first night!"

Eric thought about it – this was truly a great gift – his dad didn't have many good years ahead of him and his mom would love to spend time like this with Red before he got sicker. "Jackie, this is such a thoughtful gift – you're going to make my mom cry. When do they sail?"

"This is the best part – it sets sail in February. They can leave cold snowy Chicago for sunny Mexico. Your dad can hang out with other old men and grumble like he does best and Kitty can go shopping and do all the touristy stuff. So will you pay the alcohol tab?"

Eric smiled, "I would be honored. We have to give this to them together okay? I want to be in on the good news for a change."

"Of course you can. Now the next question is – what did you get me for Christmas?"

"I'm not telling you – you will just have to wait Missy!" He added another tickle for good measure.

*

It was the day before Christmas Eve – Jackie had to work but luckily her boss was giving her Christmas Eve off as a thank you. Eric had some things to take care of before the party – like picking up Jackie's gifts. The house looked festive and Eric hung the remainder of ornaments Jackie had left out. There was knock on the glass door and Kitty invited herself in. "Hey Mom, what do you think?"

Kitty stepped into the warm living room and nodded her appreciation. She handed Eric a box and exclaimed. "Jackie made a nice home for you. I love the fireplace." She kissed Eric's cheek and wandered to the tree. "This is a beautiful tree – it almost feels like – like my house." She smiled sadly. Eric gave his mom a hug. "You know why? It's probably your influence rubbing off on Jackie after all these years."

Kitty sat on the sofa. "You think so? She's a darling girl and Red adores her. I don't know what I'd do if he didn't have that TV and chair. It's like his command post or something." She smiled and touched her son's cheek. "Eric, you know your old mother loves you and is always proud of you…"

Eric heard the "but" that she hadn't yet said. "Tell me mom." He said kindly.

"Are you happy son? I mean really truly happy?"

Eric smiled, "Mom, I haven't been this happy is many years. I have a great girlfriend, I love my job, I have friends that live close by – I live next door to the best parents…" he nudged her with his shoulder. "What's not to be happy about?"

Kitty tittered. "I just needed to know - sometimes Mom's worry about their sons."

"Hey, we hosting a party on Christmas Eve – is it okay to leave the glass door open? I'm sure Dad would like to see Fez and his fiancé. Brooke is coming with Kelso."

Kitty clapped her hands, "It'll just be like the old days! Oh gosh – send over the girls and I'll get some of the good wine. Now, I'm having Christmas dinner at 2:00 on Saturday. Don't be late because I don't want Red to get too tired. I'm going to head back so don't forget!" Eric walked his mom back to the door and made sure she crossed the snowy yard carefully before he closed the door. He still had a lot to do.

*

Jackie pulled into the driveway and dropped her head on the steering wheel. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and she got the day off, but today her boss worked her and the team like a dog. The psychic turned out to be a sham and the jewelry commercial she wanted had been snagged by another producer. She spent the remainder of the day working on her next year budget. She didn't get to leave until nearly most of the staff was gone and now she was tired and hungry.

Eric must have heard her pull up as the door opened and she just fell into his warm hug. "Hard day?" She nodded into his chest. "I'm tired and thirsty and hungry. I hope there are some leftovers."

Eric took her coat as she smelled something good. "Is that what I think it is?" Eric smiled and indicated that she should look at the coffee table.

"Oh wow! This is nice!" She kicked off her shoes and sat down in front of the blazing fire to a full spread of Chinese take out food. "You are a lifesaver!" Eric only smiled and brought her some hot tea. "I remembered all of the good stuff we had on our date." He put the TV on the news but kept the sound low. They dined and Eric tried to make another attempt at eating with chopsticks but it was still as disastrous now as it was three months ago.

"Jackie."

"Eric."

"Darling?"

"That's better." She smiled. Eric started to get nervous. "Do you remember the night we went to the movies?"

"Back to the Future and I had a sprained ankle. How could I forget that?"

Eric smirked, "Yeah, but you carried if off pretty damn good. Anyways, the reason I'm asking if you remember is because I will always consider that our first date."

"I remember dinner and a movie and a great good night kiss." She said her eyes bright.

Eric continued, "Well, it's been over three months or so and I figured _maybe_ we could play the fortune cookie game again."

Jackie laughed. "You remembered that?" She smiled and grabbed one of the cookies from his hand. "Do you want to go first?" He shook his head no. His stomach was in knots while he waited. As she pulled the little slip of paper from the cookie, the whole world seemed to slow down. "What does it say?"

She looked at the paper and looked back at him her eyes brimming in tears. "Read it to me." With shaky hands, he took the paper and pretended to read it. "Jackie Burkhart, will you marry me?"

"What does the other cookie say?" she dared to ask. Eric swallowed, "The same thing. I wanted you to get the right message."

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a jeweler's box. His eyes watered as he watched a big tear rolled down her cheek. He opened the lid to the little velvet box. "It's a forever ring. The diamonds on the side are for yesterday and today and the big one in the center is for tomorrow. So…will you marry me Jackie?"

Jackie was crying freely now. This was her one childhood wish come true and she was in shock. She could only watch as Eric slipped the beautiful ring on her finger and the diamonds glinted in the firelight. Eric's hands were shaking as were hers. He took her hand and lifted her chin with his finger.

"Jackie, you've been in my life for a long time – even when we didn't like each other very well, we still looked out for one another. Over these last four months I've gotten closer to you than anyone I've ever known. I've seen you at your worst …and your best - and I love you more than ever. You are the world to me and I want you to be my wife. I know I'm probably screwing this up because I'm so nervous…."

Jackie covered his lips with her finger. "Don't say anything." She looked at their joined hands with sparkling diamonds winking at her. "Eric, I would love to be your wife." She threw herself into his arms afraid that if she let go of him, something would ruin this moment.

Eric's heart swelled – she did want to marry him! Jackie took both of Eric's hands and held them in hers. She laughed, her tears were joyful ones. "Who would have thought that Burkhart and Forman would get married?"

He looked at their joined hands; a peaceful wave of warmth flooded his body. _That wasn't so hard – Jackie Burkhart Forman_. He liked the way it sounded. _Mrs. Eric Forman_. He looked at her beautiful face. "Wanna know a secret?"

Jackie wiped away another tear, "Sure."

"You are way hotter when you're engaged to me."

She swatted his arm and giggled, "I know! Let's go show your mom!"

*


	39. Chapter 39 Just Love Me

**Author Note**: No disrespect to Steve Perry (again) **WARNING** – this chapter may be rated **M** for language or **other** **stuff**. (Thanks to nannygirl for the advice!)

39

"Kitty - Those damn kids are rapping at the door again." Red hollered from the comfort of his chair. Kitty ran out from the bedroom snapping the last pink foam roller in her hair. "Red, you could have got that." She scolded.

Red smirked, "Yeah, but I have you to do that for me. I'm watching this movie."

Kitty frowned and hurried to the sliding glass doors. To her surprise it was both Jackie and Eric. "Mom, can we come in for a couple of minutes?"

Kitty shooed them into the dining room." Goodness, it's cold out there. Do you want me to make some hot chocolate?"

Red hollered from the living room. "Hot chocolate sounds good!" Kitty rolled her eyes "He's in such a mood today. Sit down, get warm." Eric reached under the table and grabbed Jackie's hand. "I love you." He whispered. She leaned sideways and whispered back, "I know you do."

Kitty turned around and placed two mugs in front of the pair and an extra for her husband. "Now, something important must have happened to bring you kids out in the snow to see this old woman." She poured the cocoa and dropped in a couple of marshmallows. "Let me take this to Red before he starts yelling again."

Kitty sat down and looked at her son and Jackie who were grinning like foxes. What were they up to? "Did you want me to help with the party?" She asked. Jackie shook her head no and nudged Eric with her shoulder. "Actually Mom, we wanted to tell you and dad something important."

"Well then, let's take our cups to the living room, shall we?" Kitty gathered her cup and saucer and led the way to the sofa. "Red, honey, turn down the volume the kids are going to tell us something important."

Red rolled his eyes, "Jeez, just as that damn butler was going to squeal to the missus." He looked at Eric who was smiling like an idiot. "All right, what did you dumbasses do this time?" He gave the duo the patented Red Forman glare. Eric didn't mind the dumbass comment this time. "Dad … Mom. I asked Jackie to marry me and she said…"

"I said yes!" Jackie squealed happily. Kitty's eyes got big as saucers and her mouth formed a perfect "o". "Honey, that is so wonderful. I'm getting a daughter-in-law. Oh, Red, we're gaining a new family member."

Red looked at Eric, "You don't plan on running out on this one do you?" Red remembered the Pinciotti-Forman disaster and the horrible teenage angst that followed.

"No Dad. Jackie's a keeper. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Jackie walked over and hugged Red tightly with her little arms. "Can I call you Dad now?" she joked. Red hugged her back; he was a touch emotional himself. "Let me see this ring."

Jackie put her hand in the big Red Forman paw and he looked at the cut of the diamond and guesstimated that Eric spent at least two paychecks on it. Kitty came over and exclaimed how lovely it was. She sniffed, "If I have to lose my baby to another woman, then I'm glad it's Jackie."

Jackie smiled and hugged her future mother-in-law. "Thank you Mrs. Forman. I'll do everything I can to make your son happy." Kitty patted the young girls back. "Honey, you are already doing that. Now, if you need cooking lessons I'm right next door."

Jackie wrapped an arm around Eric's waist. "We wanted to make sure you guys were the first to know." She smacked a kiss on Eric's cheek. Red smiled, "Son, I'm proud of you. You are turning into a fine young man. Now go home, I want to finish watching my movie."

Eric laughed as Kitty hugged her only son. "Okay, you two get back before the snow gets worse. I'll be seeing you girls for a glass of wine at tomorrow's party okay?

Jackie promised to bring the girls over later in the day. Kitty watched the new couple leave and she sighed heavily. "Red, do you think I should have told them that Steven and Samantha are stopping by on Christmas?"

Red grumbled. "No, let them sort out their differences. Eric needs to stand up for himself and this is his opportunity if he wants to keep Jackie." Kitty knew there was trouble ahead but she agreed with her husband. It was time for Eric and Jackie to test the waters.

*

Eric and Jackie ran through the snowy yards and into the warmth of their own house. Eric brushed the flakes from her hair and she smiled. "I think your dad cried a tear."

Eric smirked, "Did it look like rust? He hasn't cried in years."

"Be nice – he's your dad. Hey, what's that?" Jackie pointed to the package Kitty had brought over earlier. Eric shrugged, "I don't know, Mom left it here."

Jackie picked it up and saw their names handwritten on the box. "We got a present!" Eric watched as Jackie opened the narrow box. A framed picture easily slid out into her hands. She gasped, "It's beautiful!" Eric looked at it. The photo was one his mom took of them standing in front of the Christmas tree from last week. "She had it enlarged. Oh, we have our first picture to hang! Eric, this is the best day ever!" Eric disagreed. The engagement ring shining on her finger made this the best day ever.

*

"I have another small surprise for you." Eric smiled. "Don't start bouncing all over the place because it really is a small surprise."

Jackie looked at him pointedly. "But it's for me right? Then show me dammit!"

Eric smiled, "Have a seat while I lock up." She watched as he went around the house turning out lights, bolting doors and putting out the fire. He took her hand and led her towards the stairs.

"I want you to close your eyes." He covered her eyes with his palm and nudged her up the stairs. "Give me two minutes." Jackie opened her eyes to see dozens of lit candles surrounding the loft wall and Eric clicked "play" on the cassette recorder. She looked at him with puzzled eyes.

Eric sat on the bed and motioned for her to come closer. "There's this girl I know that said something about romantic songs and being kissed by a handsome man was something girls liked." The piano keyboard riff of "Don't Stop Believin" filled the room. Steve Perry started singing about a small town girl and Jackie moved to stand in front of Eric. He was looking up at her with such love in his face that her heart skipped two beats.

Eric reached up and tugged on a brunette curl. "I can be that handsome man." Jackie smiled shyly and looked at him in the candlelight. "You already are." She bowed her head and kissed his mouth. Eric reached around her waist and pulled her down on the bed beside him. He tenderly touched her cheek and she closed her eyes. "Jackie, I love you so much."

She looked at him through her dark lashes. "I love you too Eric Forman." She finally said the words he had been waiting patiently to hear. His heart swelled as he pulled her closer for a long wet kiss. _I love you too Eric_. Could life get any better? Journey played power chords in the background as Jackie rose up to her knees. She started to unbutton her blouse but Eric covered her fingers with his own. "Let me?"

**A/N - PLEASE STOP HERE AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER - THE FOLLOWING GETS A BIT "STEAMY - IF YOU ARE NOT INTERESTED PLEASE READ NO FURTHER**

He drew her back down to the mattress and rolled onto his elbow. With his eye never leaving her face, he undid the remaining buttons and tugged the blouse open. She was wearing a pretty black lace bra. With his fingers, Eric traced the delicate material from her shoulder straps down to the front clasp. He could see Jackie visibly tremble beneath his touch and it was intoxicating. He opened the clasp with a twist of his fingers and the brassiere fell away to reveal only her soft bare skin.

Jackie murmured his name softly as he planted delicate kisses over her shoulders and down her chest and over her ribs. She raked his hair with her fingers as he pressed his cheek against the soft skin of her belly. He deftly unbuttoned the waist of her slacks and pulled the zipper down oh so slowly.

Eric watched her face as he slid his hand beneath the fabric of her pants. She gasped and clutched his arm as he slid his hand over the panties to cup the most intimate part of her. He smiled at her body's response to his touch and tugged the slacks down over her hips and legs to toss them on the floor.

Her tiny pair of barely there panties matched the bra and Eric found that intensely sexy. He hooked a finger under the elastic at her hip and tugged. Jackie rasped, "Eric – wait, please kiss me." He covered her nearly naked body with his own and pillaged her mouth with his tongue. She sighed against his lips, "Please…go slow… it's been a long time for me."

Eric understood and kissed her jaw and her temple and the soft skin of her neck. He could feel her blood pounding against his lips and it was driving him crazy. Jackie yanked his shirt open and buttons flew in all directions – she needed to touch his skin. The clothes were too impersonal.

He scooted towards the end of the bed and slipped off her shiny black pumps. Her little painted toes were too cute. His hands stroked the length of her legs and stopped just short of the juncture of her thigh. Jackie groaned and clutched the bed covers. Eric tugged on the elastic of her panties and pulled them down her legs tossing the scrap of material to the floor. Jackie tried to cross her legs but Eric whispered, "Sweetheart, trust me. I'm not going to hurt you."

The Brazilian. Fez had talked about it. Eric had dreamed about it. Now he couldn't believe he was seeing it. He gently cupped her bare skin with his hand as Jackie arched her back towards him. With his free hand, he quickly undid his pants and threw them on the floor. Jackie tried to trap his hand but he softly rubbed her aching center leaving her whimpering his name. Eric slid forward to kiss her breast and whispered "You are so beautiful."

Jackie reached out and grabbed his face so he would kiss her again. He was slowly driving her insane with want and need. Eric kissed her closed eyes and her throat traveling back to the soft sensitive skin of her belly. He slowly massaged her aching flesh and nudged her thighs apart with his knee. "Jackie, do you want me to stop?" She hissed through her teeth as she could feel him hot and heavy against the inside of her thigh.

"No – just love me Eric." She whispered back.

With a slight shift of his hips, Eric pushed himself slowly into the heat of her body. He groaned at the feeling of Jackie surrounding him. He rolled back onto his knees, cupping her bottom and pulling her with him. She moaned her hunger for him as Eric clenched her hips finding a slow agonizing rhythm that drove her crazy.

Jackie whimpered as she tried to get even closer to him. Both were driven by a need now – a smoldering need to satisfy the throbbing ache that kept building in passion and intensity. With one hand pressing her hip into the mattress, Eric stroked the shape of her curves and her soft panting breaths gently caressing his skin caused him to shiver. He huffed against her cheek, "Jackie – I can't wait."

She cried out softly and wrapped her legs around his back pulling him closer, Eric groaned and fell forward over Jackie's slack body. A slight sheen of sweat glistened in the candlelight as Steve Perry began singing "Open Arms". He wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled the limp girl onto his chest. He could feel the thumping of her heart beating in time to his own. Tenderly, he pulled her hair out of her face and kissed her soft lips.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Eric…Oh my…."

He chuckled softly, "I know. Wow!" He rubbed her back in long lazy circles. "This is becoming my favorite song!"

"

* * *

**Author Note: **This chapter was extremely smutty and author does not mean to offend any readers, but this event had been building up for a long time. It is a pivotal point of the story. (Hope those of you who read it, appreciated it. My first real smut – egad)


	40. Chapter 40 It's Almost Christmas

**Author Note**: No disrespect to Cosmo magazine, Irish Spring hand soap, Atari Games, young Johnny Cash (again), Pierce Brosnan, Nintendo 64, Polaroid Cameras and Mario Brothers (_And many many thanks to my readers for the great reviews of Chapter 39! I love ya'll - gumbo on me_!)

40

Eric woke up a couple of hours later to find Jackie still draped across his chest and yes, they were pretty much nude. He smiled to himself – this was THE best day EVER! He made mad love to the woman who was going to be his wife, he lived in a bitching house, his dad was happy with him and oh yes, he was throwing a party for his friends. How did life ever get better than this?

He thought back briefly to his sexual prowess of old. Adolescent sex had its place in life, but he just made love with a woman and there was no way to compare the two experiences. Love with Jackie would win hands down every time. He rubbed her back with his hands and she shivered lightly so Eric pulled a blanket to cover the both of them. She sighed sleepily and wedged a cold leg between his two warms ones. Before he fell back asleep, he smiled at how non-awkward he felt. This was his girl and she loved him – these moments were what all the love songs were written about.

*

Jackie woke up early that morning. The first thing she noticed was the beautiful diamond on her finger. They were still wrapped in each others arms and she saw that Eric had covered them sometime during the night. She was amazed that Eric was so passionate in the sheets and she felt like everything in her life was falling into place. He totally made up for the "almost sex on the desk" incident! She smiled as she threaded her fingers through the light sprinkling of hair on his chest. He used to be so skinny and such a geek – she never dreamed that he would grow to be the mature and well toned man lying beside her.

She could feel the soft thud of his heartbeat beneath her palm and somewhere in his dream, he squeezed her closer. This was what heaven was supposed to be like. Jackie could hardly wait to tell Brooke her good news and oh my god, they were hosting a party tonight! She rolled over and straddled Eric's stomach. "Wake up Forman." She grinned. Eric opened sleepy eyes to see that Jackie had him pinned to the bed.

"How is it that you are awake so early Missy?" he grumbled. He stretched his limbs and yawned. "Let's take a nap."

Jackie swatted his chest. "No, we have a party to get ready for… I have to show my gorgeous engagement ring to my friends." Eric reached up and grabbed her hand. "Yep, that is a pretty ring. Do you like it?"

She looked aghast that he would even ask. "It is perfect. You have such good taste." She leaned down and kissed his lips. "What would you have done if I said no?"

Eric wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well, seeing how irresistible I am, I just would have kept asking until I wore you down and you realized that I was the only man for you."

She giggled. 'That would have been good too, but last night was more romantic." Eric managed to flip her over onto her back, her eyes widened at the quick maneuver. He nuzzled his whiskers against her belly and she squealed with laughter. "Please stop! You need to shave or your going to give me a rash!" Eric smiled and whispered in her ear. 'I have more to give you than a rash- I call first shower!" He quickly jumped off the bed and dashed into the bathroom.

Jackie eyed the bathroom door with mischievousness. How dare he take all the hot water? Move over Eric, that shower can fit two! Eric was rinsing the shampoo from his hair when he felt hands soaping his chest catching him by surprise. He turned around to find Jackie was holding his bar of Irish Spring. She looked at him and said, "What! I read Cosmo – girls _learn_…stuff."

*

Eric was pulling on his pants and thinking about shower sex – yeah he'd heard about it, but it was so much better in real life. He couldn't help but wear a silly smile as he pulled the long sleeve tee shirt over his head. He noticed that Jackie was slowly replacing some of his old worn clothes with newer better fitting and trendy ones. He could smell coffee brewing and smiled. Christmas Eve – this was going to be a beautiful day.

Jackie set a cup of hot coffee on the table. "Look outside. It stopped snowing and the sun's peeking out." Eric looked out the window and waved at his mom who was waving back at him. The sun glistened off the frozen icicles and made everything look fresh and clean. Jackie sat down across from him. "Hey, the girls and I will be visiting your mom so do you think you could hang some lights from this door to hers so we don't get lost tonight? I'd hate to see Rhonda falling in a snow drift and have Fez trying to pull her out."

Eric laughed, "Fez can barely pull himself out. Sure, I'll hang lights. What time is everyone showing up?"

Jackie bit her lip. "Michael and Brooke will be here early because the have to pick up Betsy by ten. Jeremy and Linda will get here around 6-ish and Fez said they would stop by around 6:30. That will be perfect so I can go pickup the snacks around 4:00."

"You mean we're not cooking them?"

Jackie laughed, "We'd make a huge mess and then have to clean that up too! No, I ordered some buffalo wings, jalapeno poppers, egg rolls and a vegetable platter. You get to pick up the wine coolers and beer. Oh, your dad loaned us an ice chest so we'll need a couple bags of crushed ice."

Eric grinned, "Hey, I'd come to this party just for the food!"

Jackie was barely able to contain herself. "Eric, I got a little something for the party. I think you're gonna want to set this up early so you can get experienced."

Eric was intrigued. "I'll bet you got it at a discount?"

Jackie smirked, "Of course. I never pay full price when I can get it on sale. You should know that about me by now!" She walked over to the Christmas tree and brought back a large box. Eric looked at her smiling and tore open the gift wrap. His eyes were as big as saucers, 'Oh my God, it's my own video game! This so beats that Atari pong game Dad used to have!"

"I thought you and Michael could challenge each other, so you may want to play a little and …practice!"

Eric held the Nintendo 64 console in his hands, "I'm SO kicking a little Kelso ass tonight!" he declared. He leaned over and planted a _thank you_ kiss on Jackie's lips. "Just make sure you rescue the princess!" she added as she headed for her office.

*

By 4:00, Jackie had picked up the snacks and other goodies. Eric had beer and wine coolers chilling in the ice chest while he was outside stringing up the lights between the backyards. Jackie watched him working and sighed contentedly. He was so romantic…she knew that anytime she ever heard a Journey song, she would think about Eric. _Oh my god, I'm going to be married!_ How could she forget that? She looked at the huge diamond on her hand and without having it appraised figured it must have cost him a months worth of a teacher's salary. Awwww – what a big sweetie!

The door slid open and Eric smiled when he saw her admiring her ring. He was glad he could make her happy – it made his heart swell. He tugged her hair, "Hey gorgeous, we need to change, Kelso and Brooke are going to be here soon." Jackie looked at the kitchen clock – eek, she only had a little more than a half hour to get ready!

Jackie had laid out the clothes she wanted Eric to wear but he was dubious about this ensemble. "Jackie, I thought I was young Johnny Cash tonight." She poked her head in the bedroom door. "Yeah, well, I kind of upgraded it a bit. Those are stonewashed jeans, same as the black ones you like." She smirked, "Don't worry, Big Rhonda will _love_ them! We'll cuff the white dress shirt and just throw the black vest over the top."

Eric still wasn't sure. "I might look too much like Fez."

Jackie laughed. "No, I would never put you in ruffles. You are going to look sharp…and sexy…and I can rip the buttons off later." She leaned in for a kiss. Eric considered the proposal, "Well, okay, I'll wear it just for you." He pulled her into his arms and leaned her back over his arms, "Is that button thing a promise?"

She looked up at him with laughing eyes, "You better believe it mister!"

*

At 5:00 o'clock sharp, the doorbell rang and Kelso opened the door shouting, "Merry Christmas!" Brooke followed her husband into the house realizing she hadn't been there since they moved Jackie's stuff over. "Michael, look how nice this is." Jackie leaned over the loft wall and shrieked, "You're here!" She ran down the steps wearing her longer version of Mrs. Santa. She threw her arms around Brooke and Michael's neck and hugged her dear friends.

"Jackie, your house is beautiful! I love your decorations." Brooke moved over to the fireplace. "Now, I want to move to this neighborhood." She looked up and saw someone coming down the stairs but it didn't register immediately who it was.

"Hi Brooke," Eric gave her a buzz on the cheek, "Merry Christmas!" Then he clapped his hand on Kelso's shoulder.

Brooke looked over at Jackie, "What?!"

Jackie beamed "Nice huh?"

Brooke stumbled for words, "Lord – he's gorgeous! I totally love the white shirt and those pants. That's so…. un-Eric-like." Jackie almost screamed, "I know! He's hot!" Brooke fell down on the sofa, "How did you get him to finally stop wearing those old man clothes?"

Jackie laughed, "When he wasn't looking, I threw out something old and replaced it with something new."

"Now if I could only get Michael out of the polo shirts." Brooke watched her husband talk with his best friend. Eric sure had evolved! Jackie nudged the older girl with her shoulder. "I got the upstairs fixed, want to see?"

Brooke followed Jackie up the steps all the while thinking about Michael Kelso wearing a white dress shirt. Jackie opened Eric's door and Brooke was impressed with how inviting it felt. – The perfect place for Eric to work after school. The bathroom had fat candles and big fluffy rugs and bath towels that spoke – _come in – take a shower_ – Brooke loved it. The best part was the big bed with the eiderdown quilt.

"Jackie, this is so nice. We need to have more parties here!" As they descended the stairs, Brooke saw the Christmas tree picture that Kitty took. 'Ooh, this is so nice! You guys are too cute."

Michael looked up and smiled at his wife. "Brooke what do you want – wine cooler or beer?" She pointed to the wine cooler and waited for Kelso to open the top for her. "Guess what?" She looked at his goofy grin, "You're not going to break something are you?"

Kelso threw his hands on his hips. "No." He glowered, "Not yet at least. Check it out, me and Eric are playing Mario Brothers!" Eric grinned at Brooke and snagged Jackie by the waist dropping a kiss on her mouth before moving to the television. Brooke was astounded; this was not the twitchy nerd boy of old! It was still Eric, but he was like _bionic Eric_.

*

The doorbell rang and Jackie opened it with a big Merry Christmas! Jeremy and Linda crossed the threshold and Jackie hugged her co-workers. "I'm so glad you could come. Let me introduce you to my friends." Eric looked up from the game; he was nearing a 1-Up for Mario when the new guests arrived. He handed his game pad to Kelso and moved around the sofa. "Jeremy," he said shaking the man's hand. "It's great to see you again."

Brooke turned around near the dining room table and looked at Jeremy like he was a tall drink of water. This was a guy who was _Pierce Brosnan_ handsome and the beautiful raven haired girl by his side was cute and attractive. Jackie hooked her elbow around Brooke's arm. "Guys, this is my best friend Brooke Kelso." Jeremy took Brooke's hand and kissed it – Brooke nearly swooned. Linda handed Jackie a bottle of wine. "This is the best!"

Kelso noticed his wife noticing the new guy. Eric intercepted and got Jeremy's attention. "Hey pal, do you play Mario?"

Jeremy looked up, 'Dude, are you kidding? I can show you some tricks!" That was all Kelso needed to break the ice, "Well get over here man, cuz I wanna kick Eric's Mario ass. Luigi will totally rule this game!" Eric grinned – crisis averted. Jackie looked over and smiled at her fiancé. Add _sexy mediator_ to the list of her favorite things she loved about him.

*

The next ring of the doorbell brought Fez and Rhonda. Fez was excited to see all of the beautiful people. He dropped some flowers on the bar and followed Jackie as she introduced Jeremy and Linda. Fez looked at the tall black haired beauty with snow white skin. "Lady, if I wasn't so in love with my Rhonda, I would be asking you for sex."

Jackie smacked Fez on the back of the head, "Fez, you pig. Linda helped on your commercial. Be nice. Linda, this is the way he compliments women. I'm sorry if he offended you."

Linda stepped forward and looked at the brown foreigner, "You know Fez, if I didn't like your commercial so much I might be tempted to knee you in the groin." She smiled and walked back to sit with Brooke. Fez looked at Jackie and mouthed, "Ouch!" Jackie laughed and snagged Rhonda to join her with the girls while Fez jumped over the couch to watch Jeremy challenge Kelso in the next game of Mario.

Jackie looked at her friends all dressed up and looking so pretty. This was such a wonderful afternoon. "Ladies, we're going to take a little detour from this party and go next door and have some wine with….my future _mother-in-law_." She held up her hand to share the sparkling engagement ring.

The guys heard screaming and squealing and saw general jumping up and down of the pretty women. Fez frowned, "Why are they doing that?" Eric smirked, "I asked Jackie to marry me and she said yes."

The game controller dropped, Mario died and three heads swiveled to look at Eric. "No shit." Kelso said in awe. "You and Jackie are going to get hitched?" Fez put his hands over his heart, "My goddess is going to be a married woman. You better have proposed romantically you lucky bastard."

Jeremy held out his hand. "Congratulations dude, maybe now she'll quit being so bitchy at work." The other three guys laughed and agreed about the general Jackie bitchiness effect.

*

"Oh, look at all the pretty girls!" Kitty giggled. "Come in, I have some hot toddies and homemade brownies." Jackie introduced Rhonda and Linda to Kitty. Brooke gave the older woman a hug. "Betsy sends her love." Kitty wiped her hands on her apron. "Let me get my camera. I got one of those new Polaroid instant cameras. "

Red got out of his recliner and ambled his way into the dining room. He grinned, "Look my own personal harem." He kissed Jackie on the top of her head. "Brooke I know, and I'm going to guess that you are Rhonda?" He smiled at the tall blond. 'That's right Mr. Forman."

"Hi, I'm Linda, I work with Jackie." Linda extended her hand and Red squeezed it. Kitty rushed back with two cameras. "Oh Red, this will make such a great picture. You sit there with all the girls around you."

Red obliged and all the girls posed for the Christmas photo. Kitty frowned, "Red, honey, you don't have to like it so much."

"Kitty, I'm a _man_, I'm not dead. If these lovely ladies want to take a picture with me, well take another!" Jackie laughed at Kitty's mock frustration with her husband. She loved that Red was up and about and having girls in her house just made Christmas Eve that much better.

*

Fez lost his second game of Mario Brothers, 'Aiiy, why is Luigi so slow? I'll never beat Kelso." Eric grabbed some snacks from the tray, "Jeremy kicked my ass after two minutes- beer?"

Fez nodded his head. "Eric, there is something I have to tell you." Eric motioned for the two of them to move to the dining room. "What's up Fez?"

Fez took a deep breath and looked at his dear American friend. "I got a phone call last night. It was from Hyde. He's coming to Chicago tomorrow."

Eric felt his stomach drop. "Why now?" Fez drank from the bottle and wiped his lips. "He said he saw my commercial and said he misses us. He's having lunch with your folks tomorrow."

"Shit." Eric looked at Fez. "His being here is going to ruin everything." Fez agreed with Eric, "What are you going to do?" Eric exhaled loudly, "I don't know yet. I don't want him messing with Jackie – she's so happy now…."

Fez hollered for Kelso to come over. "Guy talk – come here fellows – we need to make a plan."

*


	41. Chapter 41 Over My Dead Body

**Author Note**: No disrespect to Transformers Robots, Members Only Jackets, or Victoria's Secret

41

While Jackie was telling the ladies about Eric's romantic proposal, Eric was discussing a game plan with the guys.

"….a fortune cookie like it was from our first date and it said, 'Jackie Burkhart will you marry me" The ladies sighed collectively and Kitty had tears in her eyes. "I didn't know my son was such a romantic." Rhonda wanted to look at the ring again.

"Holy cow – that must have cost a bunch! So you said yes. Did you finally _do it_?" Kitty threw her hands in the air, "Okay, I'm not listening anymore. Mother's don't need to hear potty talk."

Jackie giggled and whispered, "YES – and he was _good_!"

Brooke smiled, "He's looking good too." Rhonda frowned, "Oh, _that_ was Eric – I thought you had another guest. Yeah, he's hot and you got him some tight pants!"

Linda piped up, "So when's the wedding?" Jackie looked shocked, "You know – we hadn't even talked about it yet. Gosh, where's my head? "

Jeremy listened to the whole convoluted Point Place saga, "So there is a chance that this Hyde is coming back for Jackie? Is it possible that maybe he wants to see your parents who were like his parents? This is Christmas after all."

Kelso held a finger in the air. "If you were talking about an ordinary dude then yeah, but Hyde is a rebel and he's been pissed about everything for years."

Fez spoke up, "Maybe Sam the Stripper wife tamed him. If my Rhonda dressed like that I'd calm down too."

Jeremy laughed, "He married a stripper? You guys are cracking me up. No one can be married to a stripper and want their ex-girlfriend back."

Almost simultaneously the three friends said, "Hyde would." Kelso stated laughing, "You guys said 'wood'" Eric looked at Kelso, "Not funny and we said 'would" different meaning."

Fez grinned, "But it did sound funny."

Jeremy tried to bring some semblance of order back to the group, "Guys, what's the worse that can possibly happen?"

"….he lit about 20 candles and played my Journey mix tape. I told him I loved him." Jackie confessed. Brooke covered her mouth with her hands. "That is so great! You wouldn't have told him unless you were sure!" Jackie smiled thoughtfully, "He is the best – and sometimes I have to pinch myself because I know he's not going to hurt me. I've been burned so many times and I was always second to someone else. Eric would never treat me like that."

Brooke posed the same question she asked Eric weeks ago, "Let me ask you a question. How would you feel if Hyde came back and wanted you to pick up where you left off?" Rhonda and Linda leaned in, this conversation was getting juicy.

Jackie blinked. "I would never hurt Eric like that. I gave Steven so many chances and freedom but he chose his path in life. If I ever saw him again I would just thank him."

Three female jaws fell open. "What?" asked the chestnut colored hair girl. "Are you freaking insane?" ask the blonde. "You'd thank him for hurting you!" the raven haired girl exclaimed.

Jackie smiled gently. "If I hadn't gone through all of that shit Steven tossed my way, I would never have picked myself up and got to the point in my life where I am now. I'd never be engaged to someone as wonderful as Eric or own my own home - I wouldn't have Kitty and Red as future in-laws. I have the perfect life now because Steven was an asshole!"

Jackie looked at her ring and could only think about her future. Rhonda cocked her head to the side. 'But what if he really wants you back?"

"Rhonda, I'm not a teenager anymore. Those days are over. Do any of you still feel the same as you did six years ago?"

"Guys, what's the worse that can possibly happen?" Jeremy asked again. Fez spoke up, "He would take Jackie back home and make a harem."

Kelso frowned, "Eric and I will kick his ass before that happens. Besides, Sam is pretty hot and wouldn't let him just move Jackie in."

Eric argued. "Jackie is staying here. If it's like Jeremy says, he just wants to visit my folks – well then I don't have a problem with that. If he wants to see Jackie it'll be over my dead body."

Kelso was still eager for a fight, "Yeah, well I'm a cop and if he kills you I can arrest him – and club him with my new cool nightstick." Fez looked at Kelso with amazement, "I can help you! Can foreigners be deputies?"

Jeremy laughed, "Hey guys, you're losing the big picture here. This is my boss you're talking about. She can be a super bitch, but if she doesn't want to do something – it's not done. If she wants to go – she'll go, but I think she's staying right here. You just have to trust her with this Steven Hyde thing."

Fez smiled, "You are a smart man Jeremy. Jackie can be a real bitch. But she _loves_ Eric."

Kelso added, "Fez, maybe he wants to visit you and get a free meal with the Forman's. Just don't tell him and Sam where Eric lives."

Eric liked that plan. Fez looked at Eric, "But what if he wants to hang out with the guys? Rhonda won't let me have him at the apartment."

Jeremy stepped in, 'Guys it's going to be Christmas day. Most ordinary people aren't going to do anything reckless on a holiday. Have him meet you at a bar."

Kelso liked that idea too. "Ya know Jeremy; you should hang out with us more often!"

*

The lights Eric hung were twinkling against the snow as the day turned into dusk. Kitty was sad to see the girls leave but she had tons of Polaroid reminders. Rhonda nearly fell into a snow bank but Brooke caught her arm and put her on her feet. Jackie remembered a little conversation she and Eric had about Rhonda and snow and suppressed a giggle.

Fez slid the door open and grabbed Rhonda, 'My goddess – I missed you. Did you and Miss Kitty have a good time?"

Rhonda grinned, "Oh Fezzie – she made brownies. I think we could sell them in the candy store." Fez looked slighted, "You didn't bring me back a brownie?" She kissed his brown face. "You're sweet enough – let's go sit by the fire."

Kelso grabbed Brooke by the hand and laid a smacking kiss on her lips. "Michael, what was that for?" Kelso grinned, "Just because I love you." Linda held the door open so Jackie could kick the snow off her boots.

Jeremy was rooting around for another beer. "Look at all the love in this room and I don't have a girlfriend." He complained. Linda smirked, "Yeah, you don't have one _this_ week – quit crying or Monday I'll tell everyone what you did at the Christmas party."

Eric reached out a hand and pulled Jackie into the kitchen. He sort of got choked up looking at her and thinking of the possibility of Steven Hyde ruining everything he had. Jackie looked at his worried face. "What's wrong Eric?" He pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly, "I love you so much Jackie" he murmured into her hair. She pulled away and cupped his face. "I know you do. So let's put the hugging aside for the moment because we're the hosts and its present time!"

Eric looked perplexed. "I didn't buy them any presents." Jackie winked, "I know you didn't, but WE did!" Eric looked down at her sparkling eyes, "Do I get a present too?" She grinned, "Ask me tonight when I'm popping off these buttons. And by the way, Brooke thinks you're hot too!" She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him amid shouts of "Get a room!" "No more porn- puh-lease!" Eric laughed and let Jackie tug him into the living room.

*

"Jingle Bell Rock" was playing on the radio as everyone found a place to sit by the fire. Eric made sure his guests had something to eat or drink while Jackie was bouncing up and down waiting for him to sit. When everybody was comfortable Jackie pulled out the first wrapped gift. "This is for Michael." She handed him a large box which he tore open immediately. "Dang! Transformers! The whole set! I've wanted these for a long time!" he looked at his friends who eyed him holding a toy. "What! I'm teaching Betsy how cars can TRANSFORM into robots!"

Eric laughed, "Sure Kelso, tell yourself whatever you need." Eric passed gifts to Rhonda and Brooke. The two girls opened the boxes to find the latest designer handbags. "Jackie, this is gorgeous!" Brooke gushed. "I think I have some pumps that match this perfectly!" Rhonda liked hers so much she started transferring the contents of the old bag to the new purse.

Jeremy was handed a flat package which he opened quickly. "Hey, a Member's Only jacket. How did you get one in black?" Jackie smiled, "There was a lot of scratching and biting involved – I sure hope I didn't hurt anyone" she joked. Eric handed a gift to Linda. She smiled her thanks and ripped off the paper. She was delighted to find a soft yellow cashmere sweater. "Oh, you guys, this is so nice. I love cashmere!"

Fez who had waited patiently while everyone else ogled and praised their new presents was anxious for his own. "Goddess – did you and Eric forget about Fez? Everyone else got wonderful things. Fez's hands are empty."

Eric grinned and reached for a lone box in the back of the tree. "This is for you buddy." Fez eagerly accepted his gift and was elated to get sheepskin seat covers. "Oh my ass will be so happy now!" he exclaimed.

Kelso looked at his watch, "Hey, Brooke and I gotta go – we have to pick up Betsy before 10:00." Kelso stood up and stretched. "Eric, great party – we should have all parties here. You got lots of room!" Brooke hugged Eric and brushed a kiss on his cheek, "You're looking good Forman!" She smiled as he turned a bit pink.

Jackie walked the Kelso's to the door and hugged her two friends. Jeremy and Linda were the next to say their goodbyes followed by Fez and Rhonda. Fez buzzed a kiss on Jackie's cheek while Eric hugged Rhonda who sneakily reached a hand around and felt his butt. She whispered, "Nice but get a tighter pair!" He jumped in shock and Jackie laughed as Eric's eyes bugged out in shock that Big Rhonda had groped him.

As Eric closed and locked the door, Jackie smirked, "See, I told you that you looked hot." She walked over and put her arms around his neck. "I love you Eric, you are the world to me." She kissed him long and hard and left him breathless when she pulled away. "I have to pick up this garbage before bedtime. I can't wait until we give your folks their Christmas present!"

*

The Christmas trash was thrown away and the leftover food put in the fridge, the rest of the house looked as normal as could be. Eric and Jackie were sitting on the couch in front of the fire talking about the success of the party. Jackie leaned her head against his shoulder as Eric pulled her close to his side. "I hope all of our future Christmas Eve's will be just as happy as this one, "Jackie sighed.

Eric picked up her left hand and looked at the ring on her tiny finger. It winked and twinkled at him like it had been there for a long time and he felt like this was exactly where he was supposed to be. Mentally, he put the Hyde situation in a box and would deal with that later, but for now, it was just him and his fiancé. "Eric?" she asked softly.

He kissed her temple, "What sweetheart?"

"Did we really look hotter than our guests?"

Eric turned her in his arms. "Jackie you were _so_ hot I needed to take a shower!" She giggled. "Well, you were cuter than cute. Rhonda pinched your butt! How adorable was that?" She stood up and stretched, "This was such a good day and since you were the perfect host, I have a little _gift_ for you my dear."

Eric smiled at she stripped off her velvet blouse. "You have a gift for me?" his mouth was getting dry as she slowly unzipped the skirt that fell just above her knees. He knew she was wearing his favorite boots just for him and that was extremely sexy. He swallowed hard as she let the skirt fall to the floor and found that she was wearing a sexy black lace thong with those boots! She smiled and said, "This is courtesy of Victoria's Secret." She crawled into his lap and as promised yanked open the white shirt and let the buttons fly.

Eric was fascinated with the new underwear and Jackie's hands and mouth all over him. She was touching him everywhere and he was in paradise. He closed his eyes, relishing the feel of being consumed by hot kisses and soft flesh. She took off his shoes and quickly unzipped his pants and then the telephone rang.

"Shit". Eric sat up. Jackie was kissing his collarbone. "Let the machine get it." She murmured. He pulled her back with him on the sofa. "You have destroyed my new shirt." He said teasingly. She looked up and smiled, "That was my intent." After the third ring, the answering machine clicked on and Brooke's voice filled the room. "Jackie, I know you guys are _doing it_ but you need to talk to me NOW, it's an emergency!"

Jackie looked at Eric and grabbed his shirt and threw it over her nearly naked body. "I'll be right back." Still wearing those sexy boots and his oversize shirt, she ran to her office to take the call.

*

"Brooke" Jackie said almost out of breath, "Is there something wrong with Betsy?" Jackie curled up into her desk chair.

Brooke's voice sounded severe. "We got home and there was a message on the machine for Michael. Donna is going to surprise the Forman's tomorrow for Christmas. Jackie, she knows Eric is going to be there."

Jackie's heart leapt to her throat and she could feel tears prickling at the back of her eyes. "D-Did she say anything else?"

Brooke sighed, "Well, she's bringing Randy with her but she told Michael that she really misses Eric. She didn't have his home number to call him. Jackie, you're going to have to tell him about your plan."

Jackie wiped a tear that dropped on her cheek. "I can't. Brooke, he's going to hate me for doing that to him."

There was sympathy in Brooke's voice as she said gently, "Jackie, he loves you. He may be a little angry at first, but I think he'll forgive you – just be honest with him. You don't want to start your new life based on deception."

Jackie closed her eyes against the falling tears. 'I know you're right – but what if he leaves me? Everybody leaves me. Brooke, I can't go through that again." She cried.

*


	42. Chapter 42 We Could Elope

**Author Note**: No disrespect to Eddie Bauer, or Tiffany & Company

42

Eric was starting to worry – Jackie had been on the phone for a while and what kind of emergency did Brooke have this late at night? He threw another log into the fire and watched as the sparks flew up the chimney. Silent Night was playing softly in the background as he waited for Jackie to finish her call.

He must have dozed a little because he woke up when he felt Jackie touch his knee. She was sitting in the chair across from him and he could tell that she had been crying. He sat up, "Is Betsy okay?" he asked, concerned about the little girl.

Jackie nodded her head and sniffed "Y-yeah, Bets is fine There's something else…I have to tell you something." She looked at him again and could feel her heart breaking. This could be the last perfect moment of her life. She looked at the face of the man who loved her so much and prayed what she would have to say wouldn't break his heart. Brooke was right; he needed to know that this relationship started as an amusement. But it wasn't amusing any more.

"Jackie, what's the matter. You've been crying." Eric noticed that she had put some distance between the two of them and that troubled him a bit. She blinked back a tear and took a deep breath, regaining some sense of composure. "Eric, you've known me for a long time. Except for being a bitch and a whiny brat and a thorn in your side, you've accepted me as a part of the group that hung out at your parent's house."

Eric lifted an eyebrow, "Is this supposed to be news to me?" he teased softly. She only looked at him with those multi-colored eyes that looked so sad. "I don't know what you're going to think, but don't hate me okay?" Here it was – the moment of truth and she had butterflies in her stomach. "Eric, back when we were helping your parents move, I flirted with you."

""I remember." He smiled recalling the pink sweat suit and pony tail. She looked so beautiful that day.

"Well, after a couple of times it was more than flirting. It was intentional." She admitted haltingly.

Eric grinned "That's okay." _Where was she going with this?_

"No it's not." She argued. I knew you still had a _"thing"_ for Donna so I launched a plan called "The Seduction of Eric Forman."

Truth be told, Eric kind of liked the idea. "So you thought you had to seduce me?" He asked. She nodded her head, "It started out as a game, a little experiment to see where it would go."

Eric leaned back against the sofa cushions, "So what was your end game going to be? You'd seduce me and … then what?" Jackie bit her lip. "It wasn't like that. I wanted you to know that it was me you were with. **I** needed to know that **you** knew it was me you were kissing or holding or talking to."

Eric reached out for her hands and squeezed her fingers. "I'm a guy – kissing is not a problem and believe me, I knew who you were."

"But Eric, I didn't believe you knew - back then. I thought maybe you were thinking I was Donna and I didn't want you kissing _me_ in place of _Donna_."

"What? Why would you think that?" Now Eric was confused.

Jackie wiped her eyes, "I _needed_ to know that you liked Jackie Burkhart – that it was me, Jackie you were kissing - I needed to make sure you weren't thinking of me as Donna Pinciotti, your ex-girlfriend."

Eric suddenly recalled the times they kissed and she begged him to say her name. She was looking for confirmation back then that he was not replacing her for Donna. "Jackie, if you were so anxious why didn't you say something? You know you could always talk to me about anything."

Jackie felt horrible. He was right, she could have talked to him but the flirting and teasing had taken on a life of its own. "I know that about you _now_, but months ago I didn't." She whispered, "I was jealous of her."

Eric was surprised. "Why were you jealous of Donna?"

"Back in the basement, you guys were always together, inseparable – I wanted the kind of relationship you shared with Donna_." Please don't let him hate me._

Eric sighed and moved closer to her chair, pulling her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "Jackie, you only saw the good part of the relationship. Donna and I grew up together – we had desperate teenage dreams. We rebelled against our parents and in an ideal world we should have been perfect for each other but we weren't. If Donna's love for me was so great, wouldn't we still be together?"

He held her face in his hand and looked in her blue/green eyes, "I had an adolescent love for Donna. With you, I love you as a man loves a woman. It is much deeper, more satisfying and is a forever kind of love."

"So you don't hate me for trying to seduce you?"

Eric laughed, "No, I love that you tried so hard! Now, about all of those cold showers I had to take…." He growled and planted a kiss to her lips that left her breathless. Jackie could feel his forgiveness and threw herself into his arms and held him tightly, "Don't ever leave me!"

Eric closed his eyes, he could never leave her. _But what was going to happen when Hyde showed up?_

Jackie closed her eyes; she just loved him so much_. But what was going to happen when Donna showed up?_

*

Christmas morning arrived with a bright ray of sunshine peaking in the window. Eric could see blue sky from where he laid in bed with his favorite girl wrapped in his arms. It amazed him that this little opinionated, bossy sprite of a girl could be jealous of his past. He had to admit that from the first time he quit viewing her as the devil, he knew he always had a little crush on her. Since the time they had both been unceremoniously dumped by their former loves, they had something in common. But he knew there was more to the girl than any of his friends ever did, she had a big heart and he needed her. He loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Jackie shifted under the covers turning her face into his chest. She murmured something in her sleep and Eric smiled. "Hey sleepyhead. It's Christmas and Santa left you a present."

Bleary eyes opened and stared at him. "You know I love presents – where is it!" Bossy Jackie was back! Eric grinned "Let's get cleaned up and then we'll see what he left under the tree."

Jackie threw the covers back over her head. "You're such a tease!"

*

Eric made coffee while Jackie scrambled some eggs. "You know, postponing gift giving is illegal in this state." Eric laughed as she sulked. He would just make her wait because he could only afford one gift on his meager salary and he wanted to make sure she loved it. Jackie put their plates on the table and sat down next to him.

"Linda asked me when the wedding was and I totally forgot to ask you. We have to make plans!" Jackie still couldn't believe that she forgot about wedding plans. Eric covered her hand, "Whenever you want is fine with me. We just have to work the honeymoon around school holidays."

"So it's Easter vacation, summer vacation or next Christmas?"

"Pretty much." He answered. "Unless I can get a substitute. After Christmas, we can do some serious planning okay?" _As long as nothing horrible happens today_, he thought.

Jackie dared to say what she was thinking, "We could elope."

*

Jackie handed Eric the two gifts she got for him. "But, I only got you one – that's not fair." _But secretly he was thrilled that he got two_! He slowly opened the smaller of the two boxes. Jackie was bouncing with excitement. "Open it!" Eric took off the lid and pulled out an Eddie Bauer leather bomber jacket. He tried it on and it fit like a comfortable glove. "Jackie, I don't know much about coats but I can tell this was expensive."

Jackie only smiled and said, "Pfft! The goose down is what makes it warm plus… you look hot in it!" Eric grinned at her comment and opened the other box to find a large leather backpack. Jackie was rocking on her heels, "Your old book bag was getting tattered. This one has extra pockets for pens and stuff and maybe your porn picture of me!" she winked.

Eric reached under the tree for Jackie's special gift. She looked at the wrapping and knew he had a professional gift wrap it but that was part of what made him so sweet. She took off the lid and found the familiar blue and white lid of a Tiffany & Company box. She gasped and looked at Eric – _he better not have re-gifted this_! She slowly removed the Tiffany lid and found magnificent silver Tiff & Co circa 1837 clasp link bracelet. "Oh my God, Eric this is so beautiful. Oh thank you!" she launched herself into his arms and kissed his face. "You have such excellent taste; I can't believe you picked out the most perfect bracelet!"

Eric didn't want to alarm Jackie so he suggested the Forman gift exchange early then meet back later for Kitty's meal - that way Jackie would only have minimum contact with Hyde. Jackie eagerly agreed knowing that when Donna showed up, Eric wouldn't be alone. They gathered up Kitty and Red's gifts and trekked through the early morning snow to play Santa.

*

Kitty was still in her housecoat when Eric and Jackie were rapping on the glass doors. "Oh my, we didn't expect you so early! Let me make sure Red has his pants on." Eric looked at Jackie and they both laughed – Red with no pants! Minutes later, Kitty opened the door and the smells of fresh baked cinnamon rolls wafted towards them.

"Why are you two here? This so early…oh, Eric that is a nice coat!" Kitty gushed, "I dated an airman who had a similar jacket back at the USO dances. Don't tell Red because he'll only deny it."

Jackie sat on the sofa admiring her new bracelet loving the little jingling sound it made. She looked up as Red walked into the living room. "Good morning Loud One." He smiled. She smirked, "Hi Dad!" Red patted her on the head. "I hope that son of mine is treating you good." She grinned, "He's treating me very good, thank you!"

Kitty brought in a tray of hot cocoa followed by Eric carrying the cinnamon rolls. "Are we starting a new tradition here? Dinner doesn't start until 2:00."

"Come on Mom, don't you remember how Laurie and I would sneak downstairs and rip open all the packages early?"

Red grinned, "Do you remember how some of your toys were broken before you opened them?"

"Dad!"

"Mr. Forman, that's not nice." Jackie admonished. "….very clever- but still not nice." Eric sat down on the sofa and waited for Kitty to get comfortable. "Mom, we came early because we wanted to give you our gifts before dinner."

"Well, okay then. Let's have it." Kitty laughed. Jackie handed her a wrapped box. Kitty carefully opened the bow and made sure the wrapping paper was reusable. "Oh, Jackie, this is my favorite perfume. How did you remember? Oh, look it comes with scented talc! What a thoughtful gift sweetie."

Eric handed Red a heavier package. He ripped the paper and to his delight pulled out a Green Bay Packers Coach jacket. His face turned into a big grin as he put the jacket on over his pajamas. "This is _nice_ – I can wear it today when I watch the game! Thank you!"

It was Eric's turn to be the bringer of good tidings. "Mom, you and Dad need to open this together. It's from me and Jackie." He looked at the brunette who was smiling her encouragement. Kitty sat on the arm of Red's recliner and they opened the large envelope. Kitty pressed a hand to her heart and Red was speechless. She looked at her husband and said, "Oh Red, this is so perfect. Eric, honey… get your mother some tissue, I'm going to cry!"

Red was interested in the fishing package that came along with the cruise. He looked at Jackie, "All I can eat huh?" Jackie nodded enthusiastically. "You can even take a fishing barge into the Gulf for an all day tour. They'll pack your fish on ice until you leave." Red grinned, "All I can eat, huh?"

Jackie laughed, 'Yes Mr. Forman, lobster, shrimp cocktails, steak, barbeque….all-day-long!" Kitty was excited "Red, they have a casino - and Bingo!" Eric smiled at his mom's excitement. "Mom, Jackie can arrange for you and day to sit at the Captain's table the first night."

Red sat back and contemplated this perfect gift. Fishing without the wife and all he could eat. What a slice of heaven that would be. "Well, Eric, I think this is the best present I've ever received. " He looked at Jackie and added, "Except for my chair and TV of course!"

Kitty threw her arms around the couple, "You have given me a chance to make new memories with your Dad. Thank you so much!" Red clandestinely wiped his eyes. He knew how important this gift was to his wife. As his Parkinson's worsened, they wouldn't have many more opportunities like this to share.

Jackie whispered to Kitty how the ship had a medical staff on call. She smiled her appreciation that Jackie was thinking about Red's condition. Eric stood up and wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist. "Mom, we still some things to do so we'll be back by dinnertime."

"Okay honey, just don't be late. I'm making pecan pie!"

*

Back at home, Jackie turned to Eric and asked, "Why the rush to get out of there?" Eric shrugged. He didn't want to tell her about Hyde showing up any minute – he just wanted to get her out of there. "I guess I just wanted to spend some alone time with my fiancé."

"Aw, that's so romantic!" she pulled his face down for a kiss. "Was there something special you wanted to do?" He grinned down at her mischievous smile, "Oh, there's lots of special things I'd like to do." Jackie started removing his butter soft coat, "Like what?"

Eric started pulling her up the stairs while she was tugging off his coat. However, walking backwards up the stairs and being undressed at the same time was a recipe for disaster. Eric lost his balance and fell backwards, pulling Jackie onto his chest. "A little clumsy are we?" she asked breathlessly. He could feel the edge of each stair step pressing into his spine. "Well, not intentionally."

She crawled up the stairs until she was straddling his thigh, "The carpet is soft…."

He pushed her sweater off her shoulders. "I've never done it on a staircase." Jackie started unbuckling his pants. "Me neither. Is there a problem?"

"Er…no problem," he said as she pulled down his zipper. She pulled off her sweater and her hair tumbled down like a waterfall over her back and shoulders.

Jackie placed her hands on either side of his face and leaned into him. Eric swallowed a groan he felt growing in the back of his throat. Right at this moment, she presented the most delicious picture he had ever seen. She bowed her head and touched her lips very lightly against his. He reached for her wrists but she pulled them out of his reach and continued the teasing kiss.

She hovered over his lap and barely kissed his jaw as he tried to grab her waist - Jackie giggled. "No-no-no….you never said what _special thing_ you wanted to do…" Her fingers danced all over his body and she loved watching him squirm. Finally, he grabbed her hands and pulled her into his embrace, "Jackie Burkhart – are you trying to seduce me again?"

Her eyes were laughing, 'Is it working?" she asked.

He pretended to think about it. "Nah…. You may have to try a little harder." Then he flipped her over onto her back and she shrieked. "Wait! I promise – no more cold showers!!" He laughed and "Don't make promises you can't keep."

She wrapped her legs around his thighs and pulled him down towards the staircase. "I always keep my promises to you Eric Forman." She pushed his shaggy brown hair out of his face and reached up to pull his face towards hers. He looked into her eyes and whispered, "I know. That's why I love you."

*

The snow started falling again as the yellow taxi pulled into the driveway. "Doesn't look anything like Point Place does it?" He remarked. She looked out the taxi window and shivered. "No – not one bit.

*


	43. Chapter 43 Christmas Dinner

**Author Note**: No disrespect to anyone I think. (Thanks to nannygirl , jameron4eva , DFT , Sharingan no saab , DaveDShow and all of the new story alerts! Glad you've stayed this far - we're in the home stretch now)

43

The snow started falling again as the yellow taxi pulled into the driveway. "Doesn't look anything like Point Place does it?" He remarked. She looked out the taxi window and shivered. "No – not one bit. Are you sure this is the right address?" He looked at the address and replied, "Yes, this is the right street."

The cab driver remarked, "That'll be $17.50 please." A twenty dollar bill was tossed through the window as the passengers exited the taxi into the snow. "Damn, it's cold out here." The couple hurried up the driveway and knocked on the door. "I haven't seen Mrs. Forman in a long time. I'll bet she'll be surprised."

"Well, we know Mrs. Forman will be glad to see us, but I'm not too sure about Red! Let's get out of this snow!

"

Red was watching the 1985 Blue–Gray Football Classic College Football All-Star game held in Alabama – Christmas dinner would be a half-time event. He had his Packers coat had a cold beer and was happily enounced in his recliner when the door bell rang. "Kitty, would you get that? I don't know why the damn kids are using the front door when they always come in the back anyways."

Kitty smiled, "Oh Red, they want to come through the front to see you." She smacked a kiss on the top of his balding head and hurried to the door. Kitty opened the front door and confronted a friendly face from past, "Oh dear…Red look! It's Donna and Randy. They came all the way from…Madison to see us."

Donna stepped into the Forman living room and it was like stepping into a surreal version of Point Place once removed. All the belongings screamed "Forman" but the house was new and modern. Kitty ushered the chilled couple into the living room where Red nodded his head in acknowledgment but continued watching the All Star game. "Donna, this is a surprise – we weren't expecting to see you this year." Kitty said as she closed the door against the weather.

Donna took off her coat and folded it on her lap. "Well, Mrs. Forman, we hadn't planned on coming down but we saw Fez's commercial and I remembered how great all of your Christmas's used to be. I guess... I – um, _we_ got a little homesick." Randy sat down next to Donna and noticed that a football game was on the huge TV. He looked at Mr. Forman and smoothed his perfectly feathered hair, "Yeah, we went to your house in Point Place and there's another family living there."

Red commented, "Yeah, we sold the house. Someone else moved in." and under his breath he muttered, "Dumbass." Kitty wrung her hands in her apron. "We weren't expecting any other guests. I mean besides Steven, he called last week. He's bringing Samantha with him."

Randy looked up, "Samantha huh? Haven't seen her in a long time – it'll be cool seeing her and Hyde again. I kinda miss working with him sometimes. Donna turned towards Kitty and said almost a little too eagerly, 'Is Eric coming also?"

Kitty tittered, "Well, of course he is. He would never miss a Kitty Forman Christmas ham. Oh, dear I have to go check on the oven." Kitty hurried into the kitchen. _This was not good_. Steven and Samantha sharing the table with Eric and Jackie was going to be stressful enough on Red, but throw in a surprise visit from Donna and Randy in the mix was a recipe for disaster!

Kitty looked at the kitchen clock. It was 1:30 and in less than an hour her son and his fiancé would be walking through the glass doors and hell would break loose. The doctor warned her that 70 percent of patients with Parkinson's were prone to develop anxiety. If the anxiety persisted to a specific degree Red could develop a dependency on anti-depressants_. This was not good!_

Kitty rushed back into the living room, "So Donna…Randy… how are things in Madison? Have you talked to Bob lately?" Kitty tried to sit where she could see both doors. Randy leaned back on the sofa and smiled at Red. "Madison is great – Donna just finished an investigation on female discrimination in major retail establishments. Did I say that right honey?"

Donna patted Randy's knee. "Close enough. Actually it was major retail shopping chains were discriminating against women with unisex changing rooms."

"Well that's very nice dear. I'm sure you did a good job. Let me get you something to drink."

*

"Wait for me _**honey**_; I've got to get my purse!" Samantha wrapped a teeny jacket around her shoulders and teetered on high heels through the snow. "I hope Red remembers me."

Hyde sighed impatiently, 'Yeah, I'm sure you were hard to forget. Let's just be civil during dinner okay?"

Samantha glared at her husband. "You just remember who I am!" She watched as Steven knocked on the door; he threw his cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his boot. "How can I forget?" he muttered irritably.

*

Kelso and Fez arrived just before zero hour. "Eric, we are here for backup. Kelso taught me that word when he deputized me." Fez said proudly.

Kelso smiled broadly, "Well, actually we are _undercover_. Brooke told me to be here." Fez piped in, 'Rhonda told me if I didn't help Kelso, then I couldn't come home."

Eric was nervous and Jackie picked up on this as well as something was troubling Jackie. The guys stopped at the glass door and Eric indicated that Fez and Kelso should go ahead first. Eric pulled Jackie into a hug and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead. "Eric, tell me what's going on. You've been acting strange all morning."

He confessed, "I was trying to protect you because I was afraid of what going to happen this afternoon. That's why Kelso and Fez are here."

"What's going to happen?"

"Hyde is going to be there."

Jackie covered her mouth, "Crap. How did you find that out?" _Just who she really didn't want to see at Christmas!_

"Fez called me. I know Jackie; I'm worried about what he's going to try to do. The guys just want to watch out for us."

Jackie kept thinking, _Crap crap cr-ap! _She took a deep breath,"My turn. Brooke told me last night that Donna is going to be there!"

Eric clapped his palm against his forehead. _Shit_. He knew that Jackie was still insecure about Donna. _This was not good_. He saw the threat of tears clouding her eyes and kissed them away. "I'm not going anywhere sweetheart," he whispered. She looked up at his face and smiled tentatively. 'You better not!"

He kissed her lips, "Same goes to you Burkhart. I'm not losing you to Hyde." She buried her face in his chest. "And I'm not losing you to Donna!"

"That's right, "he said confidently, "because we are getting married, we'll have a family and we'll get our happy ever after." She looked up and said, "Promise me?" Eric ran a hand through the length of her dark hair before lifting her off her feet and twirling her in little circle. She giggled, "Little Jackie and Eric Forman babies? Your mom would love that!"

Dark eyes smiled at green eyes as the new couple kissed in the dining room windows before facing certain disaster.

*

Fez and Kelso rapped on the Forman's sliding glass door. Peering inside with cupped hands, they could see Hyde, Samantha, Donna and Randy. Kelso waved frantically.

Steven turned towards the knocking and motioned for Donna to look also. "What are those dill holes doing in your backyard?" They got up to go to the dining room. Kitty was about to lose her mind – that meant ten people for dinner! Oh dear!!! She hurried over to unlock the doors as Kelso and Fez scrambled in out of the cold. Donna hugged Kelso as Fez buzzed a kiss on her cheek. "Oh Donna, you kept your blond hair. It's very nice."

Much to his annoyance Hyde got the group hug from Fez and Kelso. "Where did you fools come from?" Kelso laughed and jerked his thumb back towards the condo behind him. "We came through Eric and Jackie's house." Donna and Hyde's mouths dropped open. They looked at each other as if disbelieving what Kelso had just said. Simultaneously, Steven and Donna said, "What?!?"

Kitty said, "oh dear." She pulled Kelso and Fez away from the door which left a nice view of the other backyard. Donna and Hyde were privy to a tender moment between Jackie and Eric. Kitty clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "Yes, it's no mystery that Eric and Jackie are going to get married." She pushed Steven towards the living room while Donna was still watching but not believing. Hyde mentally kicked himself, Jackie being engaged what not what he was expecting. Samantha looked over at her husband and smirked. 'What happened, _**honey**_, did you get some bad news?"

Randy got up to see what had Donna so interested. "Hey, looks like Forman and Jackie are kissing." Donna's ears were ringing; her ex-boyfriend was engaged to Jackie Burkhart of all people?

Samantha laughed at looked at Hyde, "Yeah, doesn't look like she was missing you too much." Steven glared at his blonde wife and snarled, "We have an understanding, _**honey**_. Don't we?"

Forcing a smile, Kitty suggested everyone congregate to the table for dinner. "Eric and Jackie should be here shortly" Red stood up and looked at the crowd of people crammed into his dining room. "Damn, I thought I would finally have one Christmas dinner with only the adults."

Kitty made sure no one sat at the head of the table – that was reserved for her husband. From the corner of her eye, she could see Eric and Jackie starting across the frozen yard. Her baby was going to be ambushed and there wasn't anything she could do. She looked around at the murderous glares that Samantha was sending to Steven and Steven was watching the door expectantly. Donna was trying to ignore Randy because she was trying to get a good look at Eric. Of course Fez and Kelso were fooling around with the mashed potatoes. It wouldn't be Christmas dinner if those two didn't horse around.

*

Eric could see silhouettes of multiple people jammed in the dining room. He tugged on Jackie's hand and pulled her into his chest so she couldn't see what he saw. "Jackie, I don't know why Hyde is here but I suspect that it's to see you and I want you to know that if he touches you or makes you cry, I'll stick Red's foot in his ass."

Jackie giggled, "You are too funny. I'll be fine. Look I have you, Michael and Fez looking out for me. The worse that can happen is he'll want to talk. However, if Donna so much as kisses your lips…."

Eric grinned, "Don't worry. I'll take your example and we'll just talk." He smiled at her upturned face. "Jackie Burkhart Forman."

"Jackie Forman." She corrected. "But I'll still be Burkhart at work; I don't want anyone to think I turned soft."

It was Eric's turn to laugh, "Who would ever say you were soft at work? I've talked to Jeremy and I have a new appreciation of you as an employer."

Eric pulled her arm towards the door as she exclaimed, "Wait - tell me what Jeremy say about me! Damn, now I won't find out until Monday!"

*

Eric slid the glass doors open and the tension was palpable – it was like he had to push through a cloud of hostility and expectation just to get in his parents house. Jackie held tightly to his hand and they both acted surprised to see the additional guests sitting at the dinner table.

Eric turned to Hyde and nodded while Samantha openly flirted with him. "Eric, you are certainly looking…buff… these days." Donna gave Sam a dirty look. Hyde tried to create a Zen appearance but when he saw Jackie's beautiful face looking like she hadn't aged a day, he couldn't help but stare. Eric smiled at Donna as Randy reached over the table to 'high 5' Eric's hand. Kitty rushed over and gave the couple the chairs next to Red. _So far - so good._

Eric sat on Red's right and Jackie sat next to him. She was flanked on the other side by Kelso who was proud of his _undercover_ skills. Kelso was _kickass_ ready for any trouble. "So Sam – still stripping?" he asked. Hyde snarled, "She doesn't strip anymore, she's a hostess."

Sam ignored Steven's answer and loudly whispered, "I also do exotic dancing for special occasions." Fez looked up from the mashed potatoes, "What kind of special occasions? I have occasions at my store."

Kitty interrupted the conversation, "Let's not go down that road – it's Christmas day! Let's be happy. Steven you said you saw Fez's commercial – what did you think of it?"

Hyde looked at his foreign friend. "It was pretty cool dude. I loved the pink jelly bean. She had nice legs." Fez grinned, "Aiiy, all of my jellies are wonderful."

Donna found her voice and commented, "Fez, if Chicago is your second store where is your first?" Fez was so happy with all of the attention on him. "My first store is in Kenosha but is very small. My Chicago store is making me a wealthy man. Kelso is helping me make beer candy."

Eric laughed - that was supposed to have been a joke weeks ago; he didn't know Fez was seriously considering making the stuff. Kelso looked at Eric and started laughing, "Yeah man, we talked about it and Fez has this magic way with sugar. The first batch tasted like crap but it's going to be popular."

Red sighed impatiently. He was getting irritated with the mindless small talk and the secretive glares and sneers that were being passed around the table. This was his favorite meal and all of these damned kids with their "love" problems just put a boot in the ass of Christmas. He was missing the second half of the game and he could feel his blood pressure rising.

He reached out and tapped Jackie's with his finger. He gestured towards the living room. She instinctively knew what to do. She leaned over and whispered to Eric, "This isn't good for your Dad. Let's get him back to his chair." Almost as if they had rehearsed this action many times over, Eric pulled Red's chair out and Jackie slung an arm over her shoulder and the twosome help Red get to the living room and settled in his chair.

Kitty halted the rest of the group from getting up and bombarding the trio going to the living room. "Just sit. Don't move." She ordered. The guests sat there afraid of getting Mrs. Forman angry. Kitty saw Eric helping his dad and her heart just swelled with pride.

"Jackie, can you get me my pills? They're in the orange bottle beside the bed. Eric, I need a beer to wash it down with and Kitty, I need a plate of food and some peace and quiet."

Kitty came back to the table and silently made a dinner plate for Red. "Not one word." She cautioned the grown up children that sat around the table. Jackie brought out the pills and Eric popped open the beer. Red was impressed at how quickly his family worked together. Any misgivings he may have had about Eric moving next door were forgotten.

After making sure Red was calm and happy, Kitty, Eric and Jackie came back to the dinner table. Kitty was disappointed in all those children she raised like they were her own. "I can't believe I'm saying this on Christmas day of all things, but Samantha and Randy, go back to your hotel. Eric and Jackie, take everyone else back to your house and deal with this problem that no one is NOT talking about. If Red gets upset, then no one is invited back. Ever!"

Kitty held open the back door for the basement gang and pointed at the front door for Sam and Randy to leave. When the party was gone, she locked both doors and collapsed on the couch next to Red. "Do you think they'll kill each other?"

Red was glad for the peace and quiet. "I love you Kitty and yes I hope so."

*


	44. Chapter 44 You Got What You Wanted

**Author Note**: No disrespect to George Lucas. (Love the fantastic reviews on Chapter 43. Good feedback and suggestions for my ending. Thank you my faithful readers!)

44

Jackie and Eric led the group between the two yards with Kelso and Fez bringing up the rear. Donna and Hyde were starting to feel very uncomfortable. Eric opened the door and Jackie pulled the blinds open so everyone could come in. The first thing Hyde saw was the beautiful Christmas tree and the comfortable furnishings. A fire was blazing in the hearth and soft music was playing on a stereo in the background. He walked around, his boots loud on the tiled floor, when his gaze caught sight of the picture of Jackie and Eric by the Christmas tree looking obviously in love. This pained him.

Donna too was looking around the great room. She saw pieces of Eric everywhere she looked. A jacket strewn over a chair, a comic book on the bar, and his favorite hot sauce on the stove – it was plainly obvious he lived here. This house was warm and inviting, a far cry from the sterile apartment she shared with Randy in Madison.

Eric folded his arms over his chest, "Okay, how do you want to do this?" Steven was taken aback by the confidence Eric conveyed. This was not twitchy little Eric Forman of days past. This was a new man – one Hyde had never thought he'd ever encounter. Steven scratched his cheek. "Well, I'll go first. I'd really like to talk to Jackie." He saw three pair of male eyes boring holes into his chest. "That is if no one objects."

Jackie huffed, "Fine! But we have to sit by the fire because I'm cold and I didn't get my Christmas ham thanks to you!" Eric half smiled. His bossy little sprite was back. "Kelso, go sit with them." Kelso whipped out his trigger fingers and jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to Jackie.

Eric indicated the dining table, "Donna?" Fez pulled out a chair and Donna sat down feeling more uncomfortable than before. He sat down across from her while Fez played with the salt and pepper shaker. "Fez, buddy, why don't you get us some beer. Donna?"

"God yes, please."

Eric looked at the woman sitting in front of him. Even with the blonde hair, she still looked like the Donna he remembered but she also looked worn around the edges. She grabbed the bottle of beer like it was a life raft to hang on to. Eric waited for her to talk. She was so eager to see him after all these years; he would just wait to hear why she would show up out of the blue and crash a Christmas party to do so.

Donna could only gape at him. _God, he looked so handsome_. He filled out in all the right places – he looked confident and strong – she was expecting her tall geeky teenage boyfriend. Where was the boy who pledged his love to her forever and ever? How could she have left young Eric and not waited for this Eric who sat across from her? She cleared her throat and exhaled. "Eric, first I'd like to apologize for crashing the Christmas party. I didn't know Red was sick."

"He has Parkinson's and we're just monitoring him so it doesn't progress into some of the worse symptoms." Donna nodded, she knew about Parkinson's from some research she encountered years before. "He seems to be doing well."

"Yes, Mom and Jackie make sure he keeps his doctors appointments; they were the ones that first knew he contracted the disease."

Donna looked over at the girl that used to be her best friend. She still looked gorgeous and so genuinely happy that Donna couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. "So…, you and Jackie, huh?"

Fez bumped shoulders with Donna, "They are in love – Eric is quite the romantic bastard!" Eric glared at Fez. "Dude, why don't you go upstairs and get R2. Just bring it down here so I can make sure you don't break it." Fez clapped his hands – he loved anything Star Wars.

Donna had to grin, "You have a robot?" She watched Fez run upstairs and disappear around a corner. "I thought you would have outgrown Star Wars."

Eric smiled, "Nope – George Lucas is my hero. My R2 unit is a replica – but looks authentic. Now, let's get to the real reason you traveled all the way from Madison. We both know it wasn't just because you miss my parents."

Donna took a long drink of beer. "No, you're right. I really wanted to see you Eric. I missed you – I missed _us_. I missed the boring details of living in Point Place at Christmas. You can imagine my surprise when I found that everyone had moved. The last thing I ever expected was Kitty and Red to sell their house."

Eric sat patiently and let Donna talk. "I had a hard time adjusting when Dad moved to Florida, but I always thought your folks would be there and they would be my link to you. I know that's selfish of me to think that way because I moved away with Randy, but I always thought your parents would be there."

"And you thought I would be waiting in the wings for you." He said trying not to sound harsh. Donna looked surprised, "Well, yes I did. You knew I always loved you." _Couldn't he see she was wearing her heart on her sleeve for him_?

Eric laughed softly, "Maybe in the past Donna. Maybe I _always_ loved you six years ago, but you made it abundantly clear that we had no future when you wouldn't accept my phone calls or letters. Was I supposed to wait around until you decided who you wanted?"

"Well, yes. I mean no – I liked knowing that you were in the background and it gave me comfort that I could succeed if I knew you were supporting me. I guess I expected you to move on eventually, but not with Jackie. Not with my best friend." she almost whispered.

Fez brought the robot downstairs, "Eric you did not tell me you had a Death Star!" Eric smiled as Fez rolled the robot around the floor like a little kid would do.

He turned back to Donna. "Donna, you and Samantha became best friends and left Jackie in the dust. You traded up because she had a better car. How unlike you to do that to a friend – kind of like Casey Kelso – don't you think?"

"So maybe I like Trans Am's - should I be crucified? Casey was a mistake... but Eric, you were there for me. Don't tell me you haven't made mistakes."

Eric shrugged, "I was a kid. Maybe my trip to Africa was a little ambitious, but it was the only way I could get money for college. You remember we both had a dream to go to college together? After Red's heart attack, my college money was gone. I go away for one year and my whole world changed. Donna you changed. Why?"

Donna had prayed he wouldn't ask that question. "Okay – you're right, we were kids. We thought we knew everything. You were gone, Randy was there – you broke up with me in a freaking letter, how do you think I felt? I thought you were abandoning me." Tears filled her beautiful eyes. "I wanted you to rescue me."

"I came back. I came back after one year and you announce you were moving on without me. How was I supposed to know you needed to be rescued? One day I'm here and the next you are gone. You are gone with Randy. I would think that you _had_ been rescued. Was that what you wanted?"

*

"Steven, either say something or leave." Jackie was getting tired of playing this Zen waiting game. Little did she know that Steven Hyde's heart was slowly breaking as he looked around the beautiful home that could have been his. All of the little "Jackie" touches that adorned the hearth, the fluffy pillows and warm blankets – the feeling of "_welcome home_" that was missing in his own life. She had that here and she was sharing it with this half-brother - his best friend.

He pushed his sunglasses higher on his nose. "I didn't know Red was sick. Is that why you moved to Chicago?"

Jackie frowned, "No, I live in Chicago and the Forman's moved here to be closer to the specialists Red needs."

"So… are you still a script girl for that cable station?" he asked trying to find a place where it felt comfortable to talk.

"No… I'm an executive producer. I mean you _did_ see Fez's commercial, right?"

Kelso piped in, "Yeah, Jackie produced that one and did you see the commercial with the old lady on roller skates? That one still cracks me up." Jackie glared at Michael, "Why don't you call Brooke and tell her you're here and not at the Forman's so she won't call Red."

Steven was still trying to get his head around Jackie Burkhart as a successful business woman. Kelso had moved over to the telephone and Steven tried to sit closer to Jackie but she moved to the chair across from him. "Just say what you came to say Steven. I don't have time to play games with you."

He took off his shades and put them in his pocket. "Jackie - God I missed you so much. I know that I should have told you years ago, I should have treated you better…" Jackie watched him with detached emotions. He was saying all of the words she had wanted to hear but he wasn't touching her heart. She wanted answers – she wanted to close this page on her past and get on with her future.

"Yeah, you miss me, I get that. But let me ask you - what's changed since you and Sam moved to Milwaukee? I mean, I thought W.B. set you up and you have this great wonderful life and stripper wife. You are living everyman's dream."

Steven knew she wouldn't make it easy on him. He lowered his voice, "I made a mistake. I should never have married Sam."

Kelso came back, "Brooke says to call her if you need her to come over… hey, what Fez is doing with the R2 unit!" Kelso jumped over the back of the sofa to check on the robot. Steven took the opportunity to move closer to Jackie. "Samantha was never "_wife material_" and I must have been high or something when I stayed with her."

Jackie crossed her arms, "So then by your reasoning, you were high when you slept with the nurse? When you ran to Las Vegas you were stoned?"

Hyde ran a hand over his face. "Jackie I want you back in my life. You are like a breath of fresh air and I miss you so much. I miss how alive I felt around you. I wish I could take back the last five or six years and tell you just how much you mean to me.'

Jackie held up her hand, "Stop. You've already told me how much I mean to you. I believe your exact words were, _Yeah, have a good trip_. Did I miss something there because the next time I saw you – you're married to a stripper! You were cruel to me – you were spiteful and when your nasty wife would say something degrading what would you do? You'd laugh and make me the butt of your jokes. I hope I gave you and Mrs. Hyde a lifetime of amusement."

Steven knew he had that coming along with the monster headache that had been building since this morning. "You're right. I was an ass. I felt like you were pressuring me to commit to something I wasn't ready for and then I turn around and hurt you. You were the only person who believed in me, I want to make it up to you." _This was going badly._

Jackie scoffed, "You got married. You left. It's very simple. You got want you wanted."

*

Eric asked again, "Was that what you wanted? I come back on New Year's Eve and you are moving on without me. You didn't really need rescuing. You wanted my approval to be with Randy."

Tears fell freely down her cheeks, Donna knew he was right, "Maybe I did." She replied softly, "It's not like I intentionally went looking for him. One day I was taking out the trash and he was playing basketball – we just hit it off. He's not a bad guy Eric. All of us kind of drifted apart after you left. You were like the glue that held the group together. "

Fez came back with Kelso and the R2 unit. "Eric, we're starving. We didn't get any of Miss Kitty's wonderful dinner." Eric closed his eyes, and grimaced. "We have some frozen dinners – I'm guessing you can use the microwave?"

Kelso was overjoyed, "Dude, Brooke never buys TV dinners – this is great!" He and Fez raided the freezer while Eric waited for Donna to continue.

"Eric, I care about Randy, really I do. But at the same time, I miss being with you. I keep thinking about all of the things we'd talk about or not talk about and I never had to explain anything to you. You just understood me. Randy isn't like that."

"Donna, maybe you need to try harder at your relationship with Randy. You and I had known each other a lot longer than six years; it takes time to develop that kind of _Jedi Mind Mastery_." He made her laugh. He wasn't deliberately trying to hurt her, but Eric didn't want Donna to think he was rolling over and begging for a belly rub like in the past. He watched as she finished her beer.

"I guess I really miss your friendship. Madison gets lonely. Samantha is not exactly the best friend in the world and neither am I."

Eric's eyes softened. "It's not too late to call a friend now and then. Trust me on this, I used to be lonely and I hooked up with Jackie. Now I have six close friends. If you asked nice, you could probably be welcomed back into the club."

Donna shook her head sadly, "No, I was awful to Jackie. I abandoned her at the worst time of her life and she'll never forgive me.

*

Hyde wanted to shake her. Where was his sweet and loving Jackie? Where was the girl who constantly wanted his love and approval? The woman sitting in front of him looked like Jackie but wasn't the innocent girl who shared his cot all of those nights long ago. She wasn't crawling all over him looking for forgiveness. She was being almost as insufferable as Samantha and her mouth.

Ever since he talked to Fez and found out that most of the gang had relocated to Chicago, this was his one chance to bring Jackie home. Back to his home and dump Sam along the highway on the way. He missed the way Jackie used to adore him, the way she made him feel – he missed her in his arms at night. Six long years of sleeping with Samantha never diminished the love he still had for Jackie Burkhart.

He reached out to touch her hand and she pulled back as if the contact burned her. "Jackie, we'll be good together. You know you still love me. Come to Milwaukee. Let me take care of you. It'll be like Samantha never happened. I love you so much."

Jackie was starting to get a little more than freaked out…..

*


	45. Chapter 45 At the End of the Day

**Author Note**: No disrespect to microwave food or Victoria's Secret

45

Jackie was starting to get a little more than freaked out – there was no way she was going to Milwaukee with him. _Like Samantha never happened?_ She was the crux of their relationship problem all those years ago! "_Let me take care of you. I love you so much_." Jackie inched out of her chair and moved to the end of the sofa. Steven followed; his crystal blue eyes never leaving her. "Jackie, just talk to me. I'm still the same guy you fell in love with – the guy you kissed on Veteran's Day. You do remember that guy, right?"

Jackie remembered that night very well, it was when she started falling for Steven Hyde – the rough tough guy with a soft heart. But this man in front of her was not the same guy. "I have a nice apartment – hey, we can get a house if you want. Hell, I'll even marry you!" he said earnestly. Jackie was now trying to make eye contact with Kelso but he was scarfing down some microwave spaghetti.

"Ah.. Steven, so what are your plans for the New Year?" she tried to change the conversation. _Keep it light – keep him talking_. He smiled thinly, "I plan on getting a kiss from my favorite girl at midnight." She backed up a little more. "How do you like the tree?" She snagged an ornament from a lower limb and hid it in her hand. Hyde looked at the beautiful tree. "We can have a bigger one next year. Did I tell you that Sam can't have children?"

That was enough for Jackie. She threw the ornament into the kitchen and it seemed to shatter almost in slow motion on the counter, catching Kelso and Fez's attention. They looked over at the couch and saw terror on Jackie's face. "Hey guys? Steven is going _psy-cho_ – get him away from me!" she shrieked as Hyde wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to kiss her. Eric looked over and saw Hyde taking Jackie down to the floor and raced across the room before Kelso and Fez had a chance to react.

With no conscious thought to how he did it, Eric grabbed Hyde by his leather jacket and threw him over the sofa where he tumbled to the floor. His aviator glasses fell out of his shirt pocket and shattered. Steven looked over at Donna who stared at him. "Donna – tell her how much I love her." Meanwhile, Eric picked up a pissed off crying Jackie and clasped her to his chest. He pushed her hair out of her face, "Did he hurt you?" She shook her head, "Where the hell were my bodyguards?" Eric smiled into her hair. His bossy little fiance still had some fight left in her.

Donna walked over to where Steven had landed on the floor. Kelso was looking down and shaking his head sadly at his old friend. Fez sighed, "Oh Hyde, you are an idiot. I told you that Jackie and Eric are in love." Steven tried to look for compassion in Donna's eyes. They had the same agenda – come to Chicago and win back the hearts of the ones they loved. Donna only felt slight disgust.

Holding her fiancés hand, Jackie stomped over to where Steven lay smiling up at her. "Fez is right. You are an idiot. This is from me to you." She used all of her strength and kicked him in the ribs. "Merry Freaking Christmas." Eric smirked and walked her to safe distance from the sofa. Hyde struggled to sit up, but Jackie's well landed kick made him grimace.

Donna walked over to the dining table. "Jackie, good kick – I could get one in the groin for you if you want." Jackie looked up and sniffed, "I'd like that Donna." Eric grabbed Donna's hand. "Don't – I think he's had enough."

Eric motioned for his friend, "Kelso, pal – call a cab and get him out of our house." Fez looked up at Eric with admiration at the display of brute force. "You want us to arrest his ass for peace disturbing?"

Donna laughed, "Disturbing the peace." she corrected, "You should arrest him for assault." Eric agreed, "Just get him out of here." Kelso stepped into his officer role and hauled Hyde up by his shoulder. With Fez's assistance, they walked him to the front door and tossed him onto the sidewalk. "We'll get you a cab and you can take your ass back home." The officer and the deputy walked back into the condo and locked the door behind them.

*

With most of the drama over, Kelso was getting hungry. "Eric, dude, I'm going to head home. Looks like your mom is bogarting all the Christmas food - plus Brooke will kill me if I don't give her all the details. Man, I wish I could've written up a report." Jackie walked over to her long time friend and kissed him on the cheek. "You did good Michael. Thank you for being here."

Kelso blushed at the compliment and pushed Fez forward, "Your turn, Jackie's getting all gushy." Fez stepped forward, "Goddess, we would not have let Hyde hurt you." She hugged her little brown friend, "I know Fez. You guys were great. Now you better get home before Rhonda starts calling!"

Eric and Jackie walked the guys to the door to find the cab just leaving. Jackie shuddered and Eric wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What a mess!" Eric agreed. They still had to deal with Donna in the living room. Jackie made some coffee while Eric threw another log on the fire.

Donna watched the domesticity play out around her and realized that although she loved Eric, she never would have this quality of life with him. He had matured so much and she was still impressed at the way he took care of Hyde. Young Eric would have looked like a spider monkey trying to fight a possum. This Eric remained calm and took control of the situation and it was obvious how much he loved and cared for Jackie.

Jackie slid a cup of hot coffee in front of Donna. "Do you take cream or sugar?"

"Both please." _Jackie was being nice to her and it seemed almost out of character_. A bowl of sugar and tin of creamer appeared on the table.

Donna wished she had this with Randy. Did she want Randy to be like Eric? Maybe to a degree but Jackie and Eric seemed to know each others wants and needs instinctively. Apparently they had the Jedi Mind stuff already going on!

Eric cleared his throat. "Donna, the three of us need to talk." Jackie nodded in agreement. Eric reached over and took Jackie's hand into his own. "First sweetheart, Donna is not a threat to you okay? She's not going to come between us now or ever. I love you and hope that you still want to marry me."

Donna looked at the young girl she had befriended begrudgingly many years ago. Her parents left her virtually an orphan and the two girls always looked after each other – at least until Samantha came along. Donna longed for that friendship she once had. Sam was not someone she actually liked all that much!

Her voice was a little thick. "Jackie, I know you must hate me. I hate myself sometimes for the way I treated you. I didn't come here to take Eric from you. In fact I didn't even know you guys were engaged! I think I was looking for – forgiveness from Eric. We parted badly and I attribute that to our immaturity. After talking to Eric, Randy and I really need to have a discussion about our future. He's a great companion and he makes me laugh. Hell, he's stuck around for the last six years so we have something in common."

Donna pushed a lock of blond hair behind her ear. "I promise you that I didn't know Hyde was coming here to – to ruin your Christmas. I only came because I missed the Forman Christmas dinners. I missed hanging out with my friends. I can't tell you how wonderful it was to see Kelso playing with his mashed potatoes or Fez wanting to touch my hair. I missed Kitty and Red's grumbling – you know all the foot in the ass comments?"

Jackie giggled, "He still does that everyday."

Donna smiled. "I miss it. My dad is in Florida and is probably on his fifth girlfriend by now. The Forman's were like a rock in the storm. I think I needed some stability back in my life. Randy and I don't have many friends in Madison – just work and each other. I'd like it if we could maybe be friends…again. Or not."

Jackie looked like she was contemplating this request. Eric could see her mental gears churning. She slapped her palms on the dining room table. "I have three rules."

"Oh God, not the rules," Eric mumbled. "Always with the rules! Sweetheart, I don't think she's going to leave the seat up and why do you care?" Eyes laughing, Jackie nudged Eric's shoulder, "Not those rules silly boy. These are girl rules."

Donna didn't know what was going on but she missed this kind of joking and teasing in her everyday life. "Girl rules? Let's hear it."

Jackie smirked, "Rule number one. No more blond hair. Really Donna, it makes you look old. Number two, you need to move closer to Chicago. Kelso, Brooke, Betsy, Fez and Rhonda all live within five minutes of here and we live next door to Red and Kitty. How else can we have parties and hang out if you live hundreds of miles away?"

"Wait, Fez and who?"

Eric laughed, "Fez and Big Rhonda are engaged. But don't be too shocked, Rhonda is an aerobics instructor and looks pretty hot." Jackie gave him an elbow to the gut. "Hotter than me?" she said in mock astonishment. Eric put his arm around her shoulders, "No dear, you are the hottest."

It was Donna's turn to laugh. "Okay, what is rule number three?"

Jackie looked her dead on in the eyes and said, "No making a play for my fiancé. Ever. You lumberjack." Donna knew a threat when she heard it but to have her friends back in her life it would be worth it.

"Okay midget. Eric is she always this bossy?" Donna smiled.

"Yep – that's why I love her."

*

**Epilogue**:

Kitty and Red had the time of their lives on the cruise and made a promise to each other to do one every year that Red was able. Red caught the largest fish on the trip and the photo of him with the Captain of the ship sits on the mantle where he could see it from the comfort of his favorite chair.

*

Donna got hired at a major newspaper in Chicago so she and Randy moved into an apartment near Fez. Randy was picked up by WCBC studios as a hair stand in, for shampoo commercials. They spend all their free time with the old gang.

*

Steven and Samantha Hyde got divorced shortly after the New Year. Steven enrolled in therapy and an anger management program to get his life back together.

*

Spring break saw the nuptials of Eric and Jackie Forman. The new couple had a modest ceremony with the Justice of the Peace and Red gave away the bride. The second generation Forman's had a kick ass reception with over 100 friends and family. Kitty cried and fussed about losing her baby – Red loved having all the beautiful girls take his picture again. This year's picture was with raven haired Linda, red haired Donna, blond Rhonda, chestnut locks of Brooke and his favorite brunette and daughter-in-law Jackie Forman. A rainbow of beautiful young girls.

Eric looked so handsome in his tuxedo that Jackie fell in love with him all over again. When he learned that Victoria's Secret was hiding something naughty under Jackie's wedding dress, Eric wanted to leave for Jamaica immediately. Of course, the song for the Bride and Grooms first dance was "Open Arms' by Journey.

*

June of 1986 saw a very special father's day for Red Forman. Always wary of Jackie Burkhart Forman's special gifts, he opened the slim package very carefully. It was a framed picture of the ultrasound of his new unborn grandson. Red Forman actually cried semi rusty tears and declared, "This baby will never be a dumbass."

*

The new traditional Christmas Eve party was held at Eric and Jackie's house. Two month old Tyler Reginald Forman was being lovingly babysat by his doting grandparents. Fez and Rhonda had returned from their honeymoon and Donna proposed to Randy after nearly seven years of living together.

Eric and Jackie watched as their friends exchanged gifts and took pleasure in being in each others company. Eric had maneuvered his wife under the mistletoe and took advantage to give her a long loving kiss. "Jackie?"

"Hmm?" she murmured with her eyes still closed. Eric cupped her cheek, "I may have said this before, but I want you to know that I would truly regret my life if I had never met you. You were bossy, opinionated and bitchy and I don't think I could have loved you more."

Jackie mussed Eric's hair, "Well, you were a nerdy Math teacher with sexy hands – it was just fate. We were meant to be together. Soooo…. What did you get me for Christmas this year?"

He smiled at her glowing mismatched eyes. "I got you something you've been wanting for a long time.'

"Really?" She leaned forward letting her dress slide just enough to give him an amazing view of her cleavage which had gotten bigger with the birth of the baby. She waited until she knew he was distracted. "Eric?

"Uh, yeah?" he had to force his eyes to leave her chest and look back at her face. She kissed his dopey smile and said, "How about we go practice on making baby number two?"

Eric looked at her chest again. He swallowed hard and said in a loud voice, "That's it folks. Parties over! Merry Christmas and we'll see you later!" He whisked his wife up in his arms and took her to bed for one of many happily ever afters.

The End.

**Author Note:**

It was so difficult to end this story. I wanted to make my second J/E Fan Fiction something memorable and had a great time writing it. I owe a lot of props to my many faithful readers who helped with constructive criticisms that permitted me to grow as a writer. I look back at my first few chapters and just cringe!

_**Special thanks to:**_

DFT

nannygirl

luvnit

ddtje70

harmonious

DaveDShow

natalia23

Sharingan no saab

jameron4eva

zorro424 and x)

without all you I would never have finished this story! **Thank you!!!!**


End file.
